Flesh and Bone
by TrueDespair
Summary: The dead should have stayed dead. That's why they were called 'the dead'. But things change and the world had to suffer. To some, it was hell. But to him, it was an opportunity. One he never saw coming. Zombie!AU -ongoing- Now rated 'M' for safety.
1. The world

Due to popular demand, here is the start of the story that probably show how much of a obsessed freak I am in Sci-fi and horror.

Especially with these kinds of creatures.

Enjoy.

**Note: This spans over ten years. And it includes the news and various characters. Just in case you get confused.**

* * *

**As the world spins and turns**

* * *

_August 15__th__ 2XXX_

_We interrupt this program to bring you this emergency broadcast. _

_It seems that the worst has come. The stories that we have been hearing for weeks has finally come to light and the reality of it has been realized. _

_The dead are walking among the earth._

_And we the people are in danger._

_So reporting that, the Minister of Japan has issued a lock-down of the city. Anyone in certain areas should evacuate immediately._

_Until then, stay indoors and avoid contact with others. Don't associate with strangers and trust no one._

_The door to hell has opened and Death is coming for us._

_No one is safe, I repeat, no one is safe._

* * *

"_But why father? Why can't mother come with us?"_

"_Son, I told you. Your mother is sick and we have to go get medicine."_

"_But she needs someone to take care of her. I don't like mother being alone."_

"_Yeah, I know son. I do but…your mother….she's changing. And it would be best if we stay out of her hair."_

"_What do you mean by-"_

_*CRASH*_

_*GROWL*_

"_Son, we have to run."_

"_What?"_

"_Run. Now. We have to go."_

"_What do you mean? What was that? And mom-"_

…

…

…

"…_.Mom?"_

"_Son….we have to leave."_

"…_.mom…she's...she's bleeding."_

"_Son-"_

"_She's bleeding! We have to help her! Mom!"_

_*WHACK*_

_*THUD*_

"_I'm so sorry son. But mom's not mom anymore. You'll find out soon enough."_

* * *

"_Brother….you promised…..you promised you'll be back. You promised you'll be safe. So why….why did it end up like this?"_

* * *

"_So what do you suppose we do?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? We have to find the families and work on a cure to cleanse the world from the dead cannibals." _

"_But we need a place to do so."_

"_I know one. We can find a way while being isolated. Try to contact all the members as you can."_

"_And if we're the only ones left?"_

"…_.Then we would be the ones to create a miracle. Desperate times call for desperate measures."_

* * *

_February 21__st__ 2XXX_

_The time of peace is upon us. Thanks to a small group of scientists and researchers, toxin has been developed to wipe out the undead that has destroyed our world. The name of the leader of that group while remain undisclosed, has informed us that it will be launched into various parts of the world via missile. In just a few minutes, we will see a series of light and soon the feeling of relief once again._

_So on this day on, the UN has declared this day the 'Salvation of Humanity'. To remember the day that human beings were almost extinct and the lives sacrificed prior to this day._

_May our lives change for the better._

* * *

_A lone dark-haired young man walked on what was once Tokyo. There were corpses everywhere; all of them once zombies. He reached the intersection and saw a groups of refuges walking towards him; most of them seeing light for the first time._

_Next to him was an older woman who placed a pale delicate hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her as she sadly smiled back._

"_Your father would have wanted you to live; so you can make the world a better place."_

_The young man blinked before frowning. "He said that I would understand one day; about this world and what has happened but you know what? After all this time; I don't think I'll ever understand. But I'll try."_

_It was the first and last time that Kurogane Suwa had cried over the death of his family._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Don't worry, the good stuff is underway.**

**Just you wait.  
**


	2. Time

You guys are amazing. I mean...just _wow_.

I don't even know where to start.

Just...don't get your hopes up too much.

Okay?

* * *

**As time moves forward**

* * *

_Months after 'Salvation of Humanity': somewhere in France_

Desolate

Dark

Cold

There were many words to describe the aftershocks of places that were hit by the undead. As major cities were slowly thriving once again; less known areas were starting to become cesspools of nothingness. But if it was _just _nothing then the people would overlook that and concentrate on just living.

However a problem arose.

In an alleyway, a light-furred cat was scurrying across the pavement; looking for some scraps to eat. It went into a soaked but open box that was labeled _Piffle Company_ as it scratched the inner surface of the object. It let out a disappointed noise.

Then its ears perked up.

Poking out of the box, the cat saw that someone was walking into the alley. The clothes on the person was tattered, soiled and ripped though not to the point of exposed skin; not by much. The skin itself was very pale but covered in dirt, dry blood and grease. The person seemed to have limp in its step as it was starting to leaning on the wall; the breathing almost non-existent.

The cat slowly made its way over to the leaning figure; having its guard up as the paws tattered on the stone ground.

Bright colored blue eyes; almost white lingered down to the animal and stared. Like it was thinking about something though it was impossible.

Since zombies can't think for themselves.

The cat cautiously got closer to the figure before sitting calmly sitting on the cold pavement with its tail moving left and right in curiosity. The big dark eyes were looking up at the zombie; watching, waiting, ready.

The zombie leaned in forward at the cat; its expression blank and dull. Its hand slowly reaching out to the animal with nails chipped and garnished with caked flesh. For a moment…there was a spark in those dead eyes; like a memory swiped through before it vanished just as quickly.

A screeching yelp echoed in the forgotten city before all was quiet once again.

* * *

_Elsewhere…._

"Hey Kurogane!" A cheery voice echoed. "What are you doing here man? Don't you know what day it is?"

A huff was heard as the click of a belt followed. "I'm here because unlike you lazy shits, I'm going to kendo practice to continue working on my swordsmanship." A pair of red eyes glared at the other person with slight distaste. "Besides Fuuma, it doesn't matter to me what day it is. No one cared what day it was when the damn zombies roamed the earth and no one cares now, so why should I?"

Chuckling, Fuuma used his free hand to adjust his bright sunglasses before walking towards Kurogane; hiding something behind his back. "I'm just curious…" He then revealed a small but colorful cake with the number candles lighting up in front of the young man. "Since it's your birthday after all."

Blushing slightly at his own ignorance, Kurogane huffed before sharply blowing the candles out; not giving in to the joy that someone remembering.

"Happy 17th birthday, Kurogane." Fuuma softly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane waved it off. "You can go ahead and eat the cake. I hate sweets anyway." He put on a tank top and a pair of pants.

"You know…" Fuuma started thoughtfully. "Usually people would take it easy when it's their birthday." He already got out a fork that was conveniently in his back pocket. "You know the organization gives anyone a day off when it's their birthday." He started choking down on the cake.

"I know the protocol." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me either way, I got no one to spend time with on my birthday-"

Fuuma opened his mouth.

"-Who are not complete morons or dumbasses." Kurogane finished with a glare.

Smiling, Fuuma shrugged as he swallowed. "You're just the same, Suwa. Always work and no play. It's no wonder your legal guardians had a hard time with you when your father died." It may sound harsh to anyone else but he and Kurogane knew each other way back when they were kids; so the type of bluntness coming from Fuuma was far from harsh to Kurogane who prefer it over anyone else beating it around the bush.

"Pfft. Oh yeah, Souma and Amaterasu got their hands full with me." Kurogane sarcastically stated. "Like I wasn't the first guy to give them hell." Souma and Amaterasu were Kurogane's 'parents' when his father died. At first people weren't very keen on two women who were married too no less, taking care of a child. But Homophobia was the last problem in their minds when the world was eaten up by the undead.

Or so it was at the time.

"Still," Fuuma finished off the cake. "It's weird isn't it? How the zombies are actually dying by the huge numbers." He crossed his arms. "If it wasn't for your father, Ichihara and the rest of the group, we'd all be dead. I seriously didn't think we live to even be _fifteen_."

"And now you're sixteen; shut up." Kurogane retorted. "I can honestly care less on how old we are or would be. We're alive and that's all that matters." He then sighed. "I got enough of the age thing from that damn witch and the old geezer every year, I don't need it from you."

With an amusing demeanor, Fuuma leaned back a bit. "You know you should call them by their names eventually."

"Heh. The day I call those two properly is the day that I like sweets." Kurogane rudely grinned. "Besides you don't either."

"What can I say, you're a terrible influence." Fuuma chuckled. "Children copy what they see in older people."

"Yeah, and that's why you're just as creepy as your creep of an _older_ brother." Kurogane seethed.

"Oh come on, Seishiro isn't that bad." Fuuma laughed as a shirt was thrown in his direction.

"Tell that to my years of checkup with that guy!" Kurogane shouted. He leaped forward and was about to start chasing the younger teen when a single loud cough was heard. He and Fuuma turned to see someone leaning on the doorway with a laughing smile.

"My, my. And here I thought Kurogane was going to be a sour puss on his birthday."

Clearing his throat, Kurogane dusted his clothes and nodded. "Tomoyo. Hey." The girl in question was another of Kurogane's friend and adviser. She was only three years younger than him and already an assistant to the leader of the organization. However it wouldn't change the hard fact that she was just a young girl and she will let Kurogane know time and time again.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan." Fuuma casually greeted the girl. "You here to celebrate Kurogane's birthday too?"

"Well I was." Tomoyo smiled. "But got me working on some formalities for the past week. We're bringing in newcomers to the lab."

"Oh great, more idiots to deal with." Kurogane scoffed.

Tomoyo giggled; covering her mouth with her hand. Same old friend; stubborn and true. "Oh don't worry Kurogane. I'm sure you would whip them into shape once you get back."

"You're damn right I'll whip th—" Kurogane stopped as he stared at the young girl with wide eyes. "What do you mean 'once I get back'?"

"Let me guess." Fuuma grinned. "We have another mission; don't we?"

Nodding, Tomoyo had two folders in her arm and handed them to the males. "Yes, it's another 'finder' assignment. Clow's still searching for more 'materials' for the 'experiments'. He's not satisfied with the last batch which was few and far."

The air in the room got thick with nervousness along with tension.

Fuuma dramatically sighed; breaking the silence. "Well then, guess we have to go and get some more." He stood up. "How soon do we have to leave?"

"In three hours." Tomoyo answered. "The plane is already boarding and the rest of the team is on their way." She smiled. "I already contacted Ichihara so she'll know that the newcomers will be a bit short-handed for a while."

"Che. We won't be gone for long." Kurogane was already dressing up and ready to go. "Isn't it obvious that the reason that we had so few 'materials' was because the toxin's working? There can't be that many left out there."

"We hope."

Kurogane whipped his head to Fuuma who had a slightly dark expression. "What?"

"I'm not dissing what you said. You're right about that." Fuuma elaborated. "But just because the toxin _is_ working doesn't mean that it _will_ work in the future. It may be a few of them in the world but that alone might mean something else…."

"Like what?" Kurogane asked. "You mean…immunity?" He had an extended knowledge of science since his dad and his guardians and he had seen medicine and biology at work. So it didn't take a much of a genius to know where Fuuma was going at. "But….they're just…they're not human anymore."

"Kurogane, they may not be human anymore but they have human bodies." Tomoyo frowned. "And I have seen reports from the batch we receive and what I'm overhearing from Ms. Ichihara, there may something in them that could change that. It may be just rumors but we can't be sure."

"….." Kurogane and Fuuma looked at each other.

"In any case," Tomoyo continued. "We just have to find and capture more of them first before we can go any further." She then gave the boys a reassuring smile. "But I'm positive that we can overcome it just like before."

"Yeah!" Fuuma exclaimed with a smile. "As long as the organization's still running, those things are as good as dead."

Chuckling lowly, Kurogane couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Damn straight."

* * *

_Finders: _

_People who are sent to various parts of the earth to find any remaining zombies who have survived after the 'Salvation of Humanity'. The purpose of the recently made group was to find and kill the remaining zombies; preventing another wave of an apocalypse._

_However, that was the official part._

_The true purpose was to find and capture the remaining zombies and haul them back to the Ichihara Laboratory for experimentation. It was decided by the members of the pervious group that they would find a serum that will turn a zombie back into a human._

_Previous experiments have been proved unfruitful; resulting in deaths of both zombies and humans._

_The finders have no knowledge of the real side of the experimentation. _

_As soon as the zombies were given to the scientists; it was no longer their jurisdiction. _

* * *

_Three hours later_

Kurogane yawned as he leaned back on the seat; looking out of the window as the clouds was moving so slowly in the sky. After their conversation, he, Fuuma, and the rest of the finders boarded on the organization's jet plane and were on route to their destination.

France.

Opening his folder, Kurogane started reading the documents inside. "Huh. So there have been some sightings in an abandoned town just a few miles away from Paris. Since Paris is on the verge of reconstruction, they're worried that the zombies might become smart and _limp_ their way over. Dumbasses." Placing the folder on his lap, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "I just don't get it. The zombies shouldn't be immune to the toxin; it was fool-proof. They all should be dead. They have to be…so what's the point to getting them?"

"Who knows?"

Kurogane jumped at the new voice. He then glared at the person. "Hey, how about warning a guy first? I almost had a heart attack, Subaru."

"Sorry. You seem deep in thought." Subaru was just as old as Tomoyo but he and Kurogane barely know each other. Excluding his older twin brother, Kamui (who is being annoyed by Fuuma), he had no other family which the young man can relate too. Sitting next to the guy, he crossed his legs and got out his own folder. "So we're going to France huh? That's nice. I always wanted to go there."

"We're not going there for sight-seeing." Kurogane frowned at the dark-haired boy.

"I know." Subaru smiled. "I just think it would be nice to just travel. But it's understandable; since the world is just healing." He soon frowned.

Sighing, Kurogane closed his eyes. "The world doesn't have the luxury to relax and neither do we. Before we can even enjoy life we have to fix it. Even though it will never be normal again; we have to try our best to make it normal. And that starts with getting rid of those things for good. While I don't know what's going on in those labs, as long as we're doing our duty; that's fine by me. Because I'm here to make the world a better place; no matter what."

Staring at the older teen before him, Subaru couldn't help but smile at him. "You're right. It's nice to know that the good people are still on earth." He then reached into his pocket and got out a small wrapped box. "Here."

"Huh?" Kurogane stared at both the box and Subaru.

"It's your birthday, isn't it? I've heard it from Tomoyo last week." Subaru chuckled. "Don't worry, it's only a watch. Happy birthday."

Frowning, Kurogane took the box and opened it. "How is it that everyone knew my birthday but I can't remember?" Nonetheless, he got the watch out and placed in around his left wrist. He looked at it and nodded. "…Thanks….or…whatever…."

Nodding, Subaru chuckled. "No problem."

"I said get off of me, you moron!"

Both Subaru and Kurogane looked over their seats and saw Fuuma hugging Kamui tightly around the waist. They then winced as Kamui landed a punch on Fuuma's stomach, hard; causing the guy to fall over in pain with a smile. That made Kamui even angrier.

Kurogane rolled his eyes behind getting back to his seat. "Remind me why we're stuck with those idiots again."

Subaru only smiled at the teen.

* * *

_Back at the organization_

Yuuko Ichihara was starting at her recent experiment. Taking off her glasses, she rubbed her forehead; feeling a migraine coming on. She looked down at the clipboard and frowned. "Well this isn't very promising."

"Another failure?"

The woman turned her head just slightly to see an older man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and round glasses. She frowned at those dark, kind eyes. "Soon to be. It's self-destructing at the moment. Won't be long now." She sighed as she gripped the clipboard. "We're missing something. A piece of the equation that's right under our noses but just not there. What do you think, Clow?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Clow responded. "While we were creating a toxin to kill the zombies, a certain someone wanted to do something else; something that seems very impossible even now."

"True." Yuuko nodded. "And while he is no longer with us, we wouldn't dare stop the program now. Even if one wish is left not granted, another will. We just have to keep trying."

"I see. And what happens when the boy finds out?" Clow asked with curiosity lingering in his voice.

"That we tell him the truth." Yuuko stated. "Personally, he should have known right from the start. But we were sworn into secrecy. I'm sure you are well aware why."

"Yes." Clow then turned his attention back to the experiment.

"I hate lying." Yuuko stated darkly. "I hate keeping things from our younger co-workers. I had to fake reports and give them to Tomoyo so she wouldn't find out. She's smart but—"

"You're smarter." Clow calmly interrupted. "And she's a very forgivable girl and no one can hold grudges like you." He chuckled. "So let's stop worrying and continue with the program. When the time comes then the time comes. Nothing else we can do."

With a twitch of an eyebrow, Yuuko stared back at the glass. "Despite your dull way of a teasing, you're right. But don't blame me when the boy explodes and all hell breaks loose."

"_Dully_ noted."

_-Inserting the poison injection now-_

The two elders watched as needle that came out of the metal wall sting into the zombie's skin as it growled and snarled. The needle pulled back. The zombie's movements and grunts started to slow and grow quiet. Soon, the zombie stopped and was still.

Then….

*SPLAT*

Dead flesh and limbs hit the glass before it slid down; making nasty noises as it went down.

Yuuko angrily sighed as she took off her glasses. "Experiment number 367. Failure. Duration: three weeks." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Looks like we're going to have an all-nighter yet again."

Clow simply smiled and went to a desk to record some data.

* * *

_Somewhere in France_

The finders at the scene consisted of only four people, Kurogane, Kamui, Fuuma and Subaru. There were three others in that team but they were reassigned to another lab; a smaller one then the first.

Clicking the utility belt around his waist, Kurogane put on a black tight suit with lighter black gloves and boots. He got a small communication device and hooked it on his belt. He clicked on a button and the light shone red. He nodded in approval. "Okay, are you guys ready?"

Zipping up his suit, Fuuma gave Kurogane a thumbs up. "Ready~!"

"I'm good to go." Subaru responded with a smile.

"…." Kamui scoffed to himself as he turned on his communication device.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane got out his sword and hooked the sheath around his belt. Armed and ready, he turned to his teammates. "Right. Let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

With weapons at hand, the team entered the abandoned town. Upon walking into the town limits, their noses were hit with a heavy stench of death and rotting corpses. Subaru had to cover his mouth as the smell hit him the hardest. He started to feel faint.

"Don't pass out on me now." Kurogane warned the other teen. "Let's go." With him in the lead, the team went further into the town; keeping their guard up. He tightened his hold on the sword as he can sense someone or something going about in the area.

"Well isn't this a wonderful place?" Fuuma loudly stated. "Wasn't this like a tourist hot spot for like camping and such?"

"According to the reports yeah." Subaru nodded. "It was stated that this town was used to room and board for those who can't afford to stay at Paris. Ironically, it was one of the first areas to be overcome by the undead. Shame."

"…." Kamui nodded; agreeing with his brother.

"In any case, we should split up." Kurogane pointed to Fuuma and Kamui. "You two go to the east side of the town while Subaru and I will go west. See anything weird and report it me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Fuuma and Kamui saluted at the older teen. They then went to the opposite direction.

"Right; stick by me and you'll be fine." Kurogane softly instructed. Subaru wasn't the strongest person in the groups and often called the weakest link. However if someone were to push his buttons, he can be the most lethal which is partially why Kurogane wanted him on his team.

Twenty minutes or so passed and so far, Kurogane and Subaru found squat. Fuuma and Kamui weren't doing so hot either. The town was littered with zombies yes but now most of them were still; like the dead should be. The rest were crow chow by now. They knew that the reports given to them weren't fake. If there were sightings of any remaining zombies anywhere, it would have to be double-checked before the organization can send finders.

But at the moment, it would seem that it would be a first time.

"This is ridiculous." Kurogane grumbled after an hour of silence. "We're wasting our time. If there _were_ any zombies, they should have come at us by now. Everyone knows that they come when they hear something or smell fresh meat!"

Feeling the leader's distress, Subaru smiled sympathetically. "Well even if this turns out to be a wild goose chase; it's still worth looking after. There are people who have a home here and would want to know if it would be safe to come back; corpses or not."

"….Yeah." Kurogane grunted. "It's just after all these years you'd think they would die and stay dead. Even after father—" He stopped suddenly as he heard a noise. He looked at Subaru and pressed his lips; telling him to be quiet.

Subaru got the message.

Trailing his eyes around, Kurogane saw a lone shadow coming from within an alleyway. Clicking his device; he whispered into it, letting the rest of the small team know their whereabouts. He then gestured Subaru to follow him.

They walked quietly and carefully to the alleyway; weapons ready. Leading them inside, Kurogane tip-toed his way; trying not to step on anything that might cause unwanted attention. As the two got near the noise, they were shocked to see what they have found.

Blonde hair, pale skin and shaking limbs. Most likely a male by the flat chest and no curves. And it seemed to be petting something. Upon closer inspection, it was a cat. The cat seemed pleased that it was being loved by the way it was mewing.

Subaru sighed in relief. "Oh good, it's a guy." Smiling, he moved passed Kurogane a bit; only to have a hand on his shoulder. He turned and glanced curiously at his leader. "What is it?"

"Don't go any closer." Kurogane said with a dark tone. "He's not human." He pointed at the person in question. "Look."

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

There was blood coming out of its lips as bits of rotten flesh were hanging off the body. As it looked up from the cat; the eyes were a nasty pearly white with the orbs close to the same color; with only a tint of blue.

"Yep, zombie." Unsheathing his sword, Kurogane made his way around Subaru. "Get the compact net ready. Seeing Subaru nod in the corner of his eye, he then stepped forward to the zombie and pointed his sword at him. "Hey, freak." He started. "We're here to capture your dead, decomposing ass. As much as I want to kill you here and now, you're needed. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

It was the same generic speech Kurogane gave to every zombie. He may have low opinion on them and even dislike them to the core but he had honor and he will go by a code. After all, they were all human once.

Blinking slowly, the blonde zombie dropped the cat in its arms and stood up. By the basic structure it was tall; very tall. The clothes on the thing made a homeless man seemed posh. Having a slight limp on its left side; it wobbled as it just stood there. It seemed to be staring at Kurogane; which freaked said person out.

'_The hell is it staring at me for?' _The teen noted. _'If it wanted to eat me, it should have done so by now.' _Nonetheless, he stood his ground; waiting for the zombie to make a move.

Tilting its head ever so slightly, it started to limp over to the teen. It then reached out with one hand.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. He was prepared to stab the zombie if necessary. Then he got the surprise of the century. It touched him. The zombie reached out and just…_touched_ him. It was a feathery touch as fingers were tracing just lightly on the teen's cheek. The teen was frozen on the spot. Never in his short life had he seen a zombie just…_touching_ a human.

It was like it was mimicking human movements.

'_What the hell?'_

"Kurogane!"

The teen snapped his eyes over his shoulder to find Fuuma and Kamui right by Subaru with priceless expressions.

The zombie must have seen Kurogane turned away from as it looked over and stared at the other newcomers. It narrowed its eyes and growled slightly.

Kamui snapped into action and readied his gun at the zombie. He assumed it was going to eat Kurogane; his leader. Well that's not going to happen! "Damn creature!" His finger slowly pressing on the trigger.

Suddenly, the moment of the situation was played in slow motion; hurling all of them into a bit of a frenzy.

"Brother, wait!"

"Kamui, don't!"

"No!"

A loud growl was heard before a gunshot echoed in the alleyway.

Then…silence.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Expect more twists up ahead.**

**Just putting it out there.  
**


	3. Paths

Dear god, this story will be the death of me.

XD

You guys have _no idea_ how much I was _blushing_ when I read your reviews.

I mean _come on!_ I'm not _that_ great!

OTL

Well anyway, _praising_ aside, I'll do my best to update this story as quickly as possible.

Just don't blame me when things turn for the worse in this story.

Yeah, _you heard me_.

XD

Enjoy.

* * *

**As paths are crossed**

* * *

_Back at the organization_

The clicks of heels echoed through the hallowed halls of the Ichihara laboratory. It was nighttime almost everyone was in their rooms; with the exception of a couple of guards passing through on their night shift. Afterall, one can't be too careful what with 'materials' being in the same building as humans.

Tomoyo hastily ran down the hallway with a phone and a paper in hand. She passed the locker room where she, Kurogane and Fuuma were talking just over twenty four hours ago as well as a few more rooms. Her hair was undone and her eyes tired but slightly alert. She was just starting to go to bed when she got some information.

Regarding Kurogane and his team.

Racing as fast as she could she got out her identification card and headed towards a heavy metal door. She slid the card down a swipe that was next to the door. The sound of a bell was heard before the door automatically opened. She gulped.

"Here I go."

* * *

A twitch of an eyebrow came before a pair of dark red tired eyes opened; the vision clearing but swirling around a bit. Yuuko mumbled before sitting up in her chair. "Oh dear, I fell asleep in my office again. That can't be good for the back." Nonetheless, Yuuko stood up and stretched; wincing as she felt back cracked loudly. "Yep, thought so."

Rubbing her face, Yuuko looked down at her desk and sighed. "One failure after another. We seem to be running in circles. Just when we find something new, the road to success is still far away and we would hit another dead end." Picking up a document, she glanced at it before crumbling up. "Geez Clow. How many more bodies we have to dispose before you're satisfied?" Her eyes trailed over to a picture frame that on the side of the desk. She smiled softly. "Well, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can visit you again."

Suddenly sounds of banging echoed in her office.

"Hmm? Now who can that be at this hour?" Walking over to the door, Yuuko grabbed the door handle and opened it. Needless to say that the woman was very surprised to see a dishealved younger woman leaning on the side of the doorway with a pajama shirt, a skirt and heels along with bedhead hair. Though some smart twisted part of her was glad that she was looking better then her right now. "Oh, Tomoyo. You look like you just gotten out of bed." She smiled briefly before taking in the girl's expression. The girl looked tired but also worried and a bit scared. "What's wrong?" She led the girl inside her office. It was obvious that something was bothering the poor girl if the entire attire was any indication.

Tomoyo wordlessly went inside and walked over to her desk. She calmly waited for Yuuko to sit at her desk before speaking. "Before I explain; will you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything for you my loyal assistant." Yuuko smiled reassuringly as she laced her fingers together.

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo opened her cell phone. "Just don't get mad. I was just finishing my daily report and going to bed when I got this text from Kurogane." She then looked up at the woman. "And I know we were not to use our cell phones since the world's still recovering and electricity is hard to have nowadays but…."

"Go on." Yuuko was at the very least _not _surprised at that. She knew that the younger generation who had been through hell would try to grab some normalcy technology-wise. But there are governments that forbid the use of free-ranged electric devices until the world's electricity was at least eighty percent restored. Well for major cities first. But there will be some people who would break this rule now and again.

"Well," Tomoyo continued; feeling more confident to see that Yuuko didn't react too badly at the action. "As you know, Kurogane and his team of finders were dispatched to a town in France to collect 'materials', right?"

"Right."

"And well here's the official report." Tomoyo gave Yuuko a sheet of paper. "I typed this up before coming here; knowing that whatever the finders get has to be recorded and put into the main files after it's read."

"Very nice." Yuuko gave Tomoyo a praising smile before looking over the data recorded. "Well, this is good. The finders have captured about ten zombies in total. Despite a few scrapes coming from Kamui who you stated had been in a fight with Fuuma for whatever reason. A better result then the last time they were out. Clow will be pleased with that." Placing the document down, her smile turned cryptic. "However, the fact that the official document was typed up so quickly was that they found something else; didn't they?"

Nodding, Tomoyo looked over the screen of her cell phone. "Yes, and the very fact that Kurogane texted me proves that." She stared at Yuuko with a frown. "And I still don't believe it after reading it over so many times."

Leaning closer to the girl, Yuuko smirked. "Well, what is it?"

Tomoyo sighed. "It seems we might have ourselves an abnormal piece of 'material'.

* * *

_On the plane; en route back to the organization._

Fuuma was leaning on the back of the plane; next to a door that was labeled _Storage_. He took off his sunglasses some time ago and was just standing with a frown on his face. He glanced over at the seats and saw the top of Kamui's and Subaru's heads. It was hard to tell exactly but he can see Kamui shaking a bit while Subaru's head was moving a bit; trying to comfort him. Of course no one can blame him.

After what just happened; he was surprised that he, _himself_ didn't break down in shock.

* * *

_"Brother, wait!"_

_"Kamui, don't!"_

_"No!"_

_A loud growl was heard before a gunshot echoed in the alleyway._

_Then…silence._

_A few seconds went by before a clatter of the gun was dropped from Kamui's hands. His eyes were wide in shock. His body was shaking a bit as he took a couple steps back. "N-No…"_

_Subaru and Fuuma weren't doing very well either; their eyes just as wide but they were frozen stiff. They couldn't believe what just happened right in front of them. But then Subaru blinked as he was brought back to reality a bit._

"_K-Kurogane?"_

_The person in question had his eyes closed shut. What happened was that the moment Kamui fired a shot, he was about to push the zombie out of the way and take the hit. Creature of the dead or not, no one should be harmed unless there's reason to do so. He was expecting some pain and a hole in him._

_However, that was far from the truth. _

_Kurogane opened his eyes and was surprised to see what took place._

_The blonde zombie, with its fast reflexes got around the teen and shielded him from the gunshot. Now there was dark red blood dripping to the ground as the zombie now was sporting a bullet wound on the back of its shoulder. It glared at the team as it showed its dirty teeth and growled; ready to attack and possibly eat them._

"_H-Hey!" Kurogane lightly grabbed the shirt of the creature. "That's enough!" He didn't know why his voice was shaking or why the zombie protected him. But he knew that he didn't do something then he would have to be the one to cut the zombie down._

_And that very thought made his stomach churn suddenly._

_As if listening to the teen, the zombie closed his mouth and just stood there. It looked over at Kurogane and the teen swore he saw a glimmer of emotion before it was gone. Then zombie swayed and almost fell to the ground if Kurogane hadn't been quick and grabbed it with his arms._

"_Hey! What the hell? Hey!" Kurogane yelled. He waited to see if the zombie was playing a trick on him (though he thought afterwards that it was impossible). When nothing happened, the teen sighed tiredly. He then looked up from the zombie in his arms to his teammates who barely moved an inch. He gulped. "F-Fuuma…"_

"_Y-Yeah?" Fuuma answered; not fairing any better then his leader._

"_I want you to do me a favor." Kurogane closed his eyes. "And feel free to say no to it."_

"_Okay. What is it?" Fuuma along with the team moved backwards as Kurogane stood up with the zombie in his arms. The younger teen looked at his leader; trying to forget the fact that he was holding a could-be dead zombie._

_Kurogane opened his eyes and a hard look of determination was seen. "We need to contact Tomoyo. I want her to relay a message to the witch."_

* * *

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Fuuma slid down to the floor; his legs weak from capturing the other zombies that were there. As much as he was friends with Kurogane; he can never know what goes on in that mind of his. But up until now, he never questioned the older teen's actions. Kurogane was always the more rational type of person despite his bad temper from time to time.

But from what just happened; Fuuma couldn't help but wonder. Just _what_ on earth is going on?

* * *

_In the storage_

Kurogane grimaced as he saw the rest of the zombies clawing and growling in their glass cages.

Normally, the team would capture the zombies by using compact nets that they have with their belt and then dragged them back to the place and stored them into those cages. They called them glass but the material to build them wasn't. That way there wouldn't be any mishaps or escaping while the plane was on motion.

Looking down at the zombie in his lap, the teen's mind was flooding with a million questions that needed answering though he knew he would get any. "Hey…." Placing a hand on the back of the creature; rocking it a bit. "Um…you okay?" He couldn't understand why he was talking to it. It wasn't like the creature was going to talk back. Speech isn't something the undead even _try_ to master.

The blonde zombie moaned as it moved a bit in Kurogane's lap with half-lidded eyes.

Blinking, Kurogane couldn't help but think that the zombie was more of a cat then an actual zombie. Sighing, the teen looked over and saw the bullet wound it received from Kamui's gun. There was blood pooling in that wound. He knew it would happen. Once you're a zombie, you can't exactly heal from other wounds which would explain why he saw zombies without limbs, half a body or something worse.

Red eyes lingered down to the edge of the zombie's shirt near the waist; the right side was draped lowered then the rest. Curious, Kurogane leaned over a bit and pulled the shirt up. He held back a gasp. On the zombie's left side was a huge hole that had teeth marks. It had long since dried and was caked thickly with hanging flesh that was around it. Almost like a wart if popped with dirty, greasy nails.

"Poor bastard." Kurogane whispered. He can only assume that when it was once human that he got bit either because he wasn't alert or he wasn't fast enough. Either way, it was doomed as soon as it got bitten. Sighing he draped the shirt back over the bite. It wouldn't matter how long he saw zombies or corpses; he'll never get used to that.

A sudden grip of his arm brought Kurogane back to reality. He blinked and the next thing he knew, the zombie was close to his face; invading his personal space. His guard was up and he did have his sword with him; his hand gripping on the sheath. But the tension faded a bit as those souless-like eyes were innocently _looking_ at him. The teen looked back. "H-Hey. You awake?"

The zombie just blinked as the grip loosened a bit.

Frowning, Kurogane placed both hands on the creature's shoulders and push it back a bit. "I don't know if you can really hear me but how about not being so close to me. You're confusing me already as it is."

Once again, the zombie only blinked. It just stared at the teen; like it wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Agh, what am I going to do with you?" Kurogane grumbled. As he was looking at the zombie, he caught something on its face that brought his attention. He moved his hands up to the face. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that it was dry streaks down the cheeks. The zombie had cried. _No_, the person before must have cried before they changed. With his eyes softening, Kurogane cursed. "You poor bastard. Must have been hell for you; in all that pain."

The zombie blinked before moving its hands over Kurogane's; mimicking his actions. It tilted his head; looking confused but it was hard to tell if it really was or not.

"You're one weird zombie." Kurogane blurted out; with a small smile. "If I didn't know any better, you almost look like—"

"Hey! Kurogane!"

Dropping his hands from the zombie's face suddenly, Kurogane looked over its shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to tell you that we're going to experience some turbulence. So the plane might shake a bit." Fuuma's voice rang out.

"Fine!" Kurogane rubbed the back of his head. "Guess you have to hang onto me for a bit." Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around the zombie's shoulders and pulled him close. The zombie was chained both on the wrists and the ankles just in case; unlike the other zombies. It was actually Subaru's idea; just to placate the rest of the team.

The zombie didn't flinch as it was being held by the young human. Instead, it leaned its head on the teen's chest and just sat there. Since it wasn't breathing almost at all, its mouth was opened just slightly as its eyes just kind of started at a nearby object. It can hear the beating of Kurogane's heart.

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

It was the closest thing to warmth it has ever felt.

* * *

_Hours later_

With a cup of coffee in her hand, Yuuko, along with Tomoyo were waiting on the runway for the finders to come back. The leader drank the caffeinated drink with patience and curiosity. "You know, you can go back to your room and sleep. No offense darling, but you look like the living dead."

Giggling softly, Tomoyo shook her head. "I appreciate your concern but I want to see the 'abnormal material' with my own eyes. I know Kurogane couldn't like but…."

"I understand." Yuuko gestured to the two guys in white jumpsuits with gas masks on. "Make sure you only get the ones that are in the cages. I'll handle the rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

Nodding, Yuuko waited for a few more minutes before the small group spotted a plane from afar. It was coming closer and closer; heading towards them. Smiling, Yuuko placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I think we should step back."

"Good idea." Tomoyo grinned.

It took a few more minutes until the plane landed on the runway and skidded a bit across the pavement. It then it slowed to a stop. Then the plane opened the back draw bridge as automatic stairs popped out.

Yuuko glanced at the side of the plane as the two men began their duty. She can see that the finders looked a bit distraught as they came down the steps. Walking up to them, Yuuko's smiled faltered a bit. "Rough time, boys?"

Fuuma worked up a smile. "You can say that, ma'am." He put an arm around Kamui who for once wasn't pushing him away or growling at him.

"Um…Yuuko…" Subaru spoke up. "Is Seishiro up yet? I'm only asking since we just got back and I may be feeling a bit nauseous-"

"Yeah, he's in the infirmary right now." Tomoyo answered the teen. "You guys can leave and relax. Ms. Ichihara and I will take it from here." She watched with a sad frown as the finders slowly walked past the women and into the facility. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"That could not be any more true." Yuuko huffed. "Now then, to the other issue."

* * *

Kurogane watched as the men took the last captured zombie out of the plane. He looked down at the zombie. "Hey, get up." He ordered with a soft voice. "We're here."

The zombie slowly moved from Kurogane's chest and just sat up. He dazedly glanced at the teen.

Taken aback from the action, Kurogane frowned. "Don't look at me like that." He just has had enough with the damn zombie with its staring. Sure zombies just stare and eat people en masse but come on! There has to something else worth staring. What was so interesting about him that the zombie would look at?

"Kurogane, are you in here?"

The zombie straightened up and started to bare its teeth and cracked its fingers into place; ready to strike.

"Oi." Kurogane glared at the zombie. "None of that. We're in here!" He then called out.

"We?"

Coming into the plane was Yuuko with a cup of coffee in her hand and Tomoyo who was following her. Kurogane glanced at both of them and couldn't help but snicker at the two.

"Geez, you two look like crap."

Tomoyo let out an exasperated sigh but had a smile on her lips. "Well pardon me, Kurogane. I seem to recall a certain someone breaking the rule of not using the cell phones to text me when I was just getting some beauty sleep."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Like you need it. I'm the one who needs the damn sleep after the _crap_ I've been through."

"You mean what with the zombie here." Yuuko said as she keeled down to the zombie's eye level. She can see that the zombie was being defensive and was waiting to strike. "Interesting. I never seen a zombie so laid back."

"I know!" Kurogane agreed. "He could have attacked and tried to eat the team but he didn't."

"So what stopped him?" Tomoyo asked as she followed Yuuko's example and stared at the zombie.

"I….I don't know." Kurogane answered honestly. "I'm starting to doubt that he is a zombie but the bite mark he had on his side." He went around the zombie and pulled the shirt up a bit to show them.

Tomoyo softly gasped. "Oh my. That looks like almost half its stomach was removed."

"It would seem so." Yuuko briefly glanced at the bite before going back to the zombie's face. She can tell that there was a small color in those eyes; most likely blue. She then trailed down and took in the sight of pale skin. The wheels in her head were turning as she was making one mental hypothesis after another. "Kurogane, what was it doing before you found him?"

Kurogane blinked. "I-It was just sitting there; petting a cat."

"A cat. Oh, how adorable." It was nice to see that Tomoyo will always find light in some situation; no matter how dark.

"And as you approach it, what did it do next?" Yuuko continued.

"He dropped the cat and got up." Kurogane responded; recalling the event bit by bit. "He just stood there for a minute before…before he just touched me."

"Touched you?" Yuuko repeated.

"Yeah. And…I don't know! I just froze!" Kurogane cursed at himself for letting himself be open. "I mean….it just touched me! He didn't growl or lash out. He just…"

Tomoyo glanced at Kurogane with a soft expression. "It's okay. It was bound to happen sooner or later. You always say that no matter how long you have seen things over and over again; you can't get used to it. Thankfully you're not a zombie meal right now."

Kurogane nodded. "Right."

"In any case," Yuuko spoke up. "We should get him into one of the testing rooms and get some DNA off of him. Maybe science will once again give us the answers." She stood up. "Since you went all out for the sake of this zombie; I will conduct some tests in secret in exchange. Clow would want to get his hands on this one but I feeling selfish at the moment." She smirked.

Kurogane and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"So…._you're_ going to break the protocol?" Tomoyo asked. "I mean...isn't that...wrong?"

"Silly child. I'm the head of this facility." Yuuko had a laughing smile on her face. "I can pretty much do anything I want. Plus Clow's being a bit of a meanie lately." She then finished her coffee. "Kurogane, if you will."

Nodding, Kurogane gently shook the zombie. "Let's go." He pulled the creature up as they both stood up. Chained or not; this zombie was a weird one.

* * *

_Testing room # 42_

Kurogane and Tomoyo winced as another needle was plunged into the zombie's arm.

Pulling the lever back, Yuuko wasn't surprised to see a deep dark blood coming into the needle. After they came into room. She issued two guards at the door; paying them extra to keep quiet of what goes on in there. Especially from Clow. Pulling the needle out, she drained the blood into another test tube. "Okay, so we have five test tubes of this creature's blood. Should be enough for now."

The subject in question was sitting on a metal table while still chained and staring at the floor; not moving more than it had to. It twitched when the needles went into its skin but other than that; nothing.

The male teen watched the zombie with intense eyes. That zombie was defying all that he knew about zombies. If he didn't know better, it was like the zombie was like some inert; withdrawn and distant. And for some reason, he didn't like it.

"Are you worried?"

Kurogane blinked before turning to the female teen. "Huh?"

"That creature." Tomoyo elaborated. "Are you worried about it?"

The male teen scoffed. "Of course not." He denied. "That zombie's…just confusing the hell out of me. He's not acting like a zombie at all; minus the growling and the nasty teeth. And never before I would froze up by a mere zombie." He huffed before turning away. "Stupid dumb undead moron."

Tomoyo looked at the expression Kurogane had. She can tell that Kurogane was just curious about their new test subject. She smiled. "Just be patient. I'm sure it'll be alright. You don't have to fret about it."

"Who's _fretting_?" Kurogane's stubborn voice came out. "I just want to make sure that if the test turns out normal and he's just like any other zombie, I want to make sure that it gets a peaceful death and a proper burial."

Yuuko's shoulders twitched at that.

"I know. I'll be there to dress it nice and clean so we can lay it to rest." Tomoyo smiled. She never had been to the any zombie burial. She was told that the organization has done it all the time after they kill off the zombies completely but she was never allowed. Maybe this time she would be.

Closing her eyes in guilt, Yuuko started running the tubes in a machine that spins them to separate the glucose from the actual blood. After that there was a scanning machine that ran over the surface of the tubes with a red light which was connected to a computer which was running numbers and sequences. This went on for a few minutes until the computer dinged; signaling its completion. Next to the computer was a printer which poured out a long sheet of thick paper. Ripping a portion off, Yuuko glanced at it; reading the data. She then pulled the paper away from her and blinked. "My, my. This is new."

Kurogane glanced up at her. "What is it?"

"Did the test go okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"The test is fine. I ran it five times with those tubes of blood I gathered." Yuuko said with a frown. "However…."

The teens patiently waited.

Yuuko's frown turned into an excited smile. "It seems that my first hypothesis was correct after all." She glanced at the zombie. "Oh yes, things just got a little more interesting."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh, I have an explanation for (Fai's) not-so-like zombie characteristics.**

**You just have to wait to find out what. XD  
**


	4. Questions

Sorry if this is going a bit fast for all of you.

You guys probably want some interaction with Kurogane and zombie!Fai at this point.

Don't worry, you'll get it.

But like all stories, you have to fill in between points A and B

Enjoy.

* * *

**As questions are raised**

* * *

_Infirmary # 5_

A dark haired male was hovering over his desk as he was looking over a medical file. He was under just one light as he wasn't too keen on brightness just yet. His glasses were long since placed aside as his left hand held a pen and was being tapped on the wood. He straightened up in his chair and yawned. "God, sometimes I wonder why I even bother staying up anymore."

Seconds passed before there was loud knocks on the other side of the door.

"Coming." He got up from his chair and turned on the rest of the lights; revealing a very white room consisting multiple beds with rotating curtains, a few exam tables and two closets that have either medicine, equipment or machines. Walking up to the metal door, he grabbed the handle and opened it.

And frankly, he was surprised on who it was on the other side.

"G-G-Good morning," Subaru stuttered as he put on a shaking smile. "It's good to see you, Seishiro."

Blinking before smiling fondly, Seishiro chuckled before stepping back. "Subaru, I thought you were in France due to a 'finder' assignment." He then frowned as Subaru walked in with a slightly scared expression. "Subaru?"

"Oh! Um…." Subaru was looking at anywhere but the older man's eyes. "Sorry. We were actually and we made good progress."

"I imagined you did." Seishiro nodded; a bit taken aback at Subaru's demeanor. "But what about _you_? Are you okay?" He had known Subaru for only a few years since he had been in the facility. During the apocalypse, he was the only doctor in the whole area; now there were three others. He was so used to seeing Subaru smile and being happy; if the younger boy was upset, even a little; something _must be_ wrong.

Gulping, Subaru sighed. "I just need someone to talk to." He finally said. "Someone who won't make it a bigger deal then it is."

* * *

_Testing room # 42_

"Well?" Kurogane grunted out after a couple minutes if silence. "Out with it! What's up with the zombie that's making you grin like some jack-o-lantern?"

Tomoyo had to raise an eyebrow at that but she did agree with him.

Showing the teens the paper, Yuuko chuckled. "Apparently….this lovely one over there…is an abnormal piece of 'material' after all." She glanced at the zombie who kept its eyes on the ground. "According to the data, he's what we call 'unique'. One in a billion." She clasped her hands. "A fine specimen. A miracle."

"Witch." Kurogane started. "You're giving us all these terms and we don't know that the hell you're talking about. _What is it_?" This was one of the reasons he can't stand Yuuko; the woman just_ loved_ to create suspense when it wasn't necessary. Now he knew what _that person_ felt like.

"Calm down, Kurogane." Tomoyo smiled. "I'm sure Yuuko was going to explain. Right?" She glanced skeptically at the leader.

"Of course I was~!" Yuuko laughed. She then walked up to the zombie and placed a hand on its shoulder; causing both it and Kurogane to flinch. "You see, I made a few hypotheses about this one. The first one was that maybe….just maybe…there's something inside of him that could explain its odd-like behaviors….and I was correct."

Tomoyo crossed her arms with anticipation. "So what you're saying is…"

"In its blood," Yuuko continued. "There's a DNA sequence inside that separates it from the other zombies. It's keeping this one from actually becoming a full-zombie. It's retaining the most basic human functions; possibly more but it unclear right now. The fact that it's not lashing out, petting animals and holding onto Kurogane is proof."

Blushing, Kurogane had to admit; Yuuko _did_ have a point.

"Well since it's a brand new discovery; let's just call this UGM." Yuuko smiled as she went back to her computer.

"UGM?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"UGM: Unidentified Genetic Mutation." Yuuko grinned. "Name it myself." With the sounds of clicking on the keyboard, she stared intently at the screen. "I'll have to do more tests to verify but I can safely say that we got ourselves a piece of science history."

"It's definitely something that's interesting and a bit exciting." Tomoyo smiled. "So I'm guessing that since we found out…we don't have to…." She frowned; unsure if she should say it.

Kurogane walked up to the zombie. The creature watched him come over; its eyes almost taking in his every move. He then shyly reached out and touched the zombie's cheek. He blinked in surprise as it lifted its hands and grabbed his. He looked at those almost soulless white eyes and frowned. He glanced at the woman. "Well? What happens now?" He too was waiting for an answer.

Yuuko glanced at Tomoyo, the zombie and finally Kurogane. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Normally…" She started. "When a zombie is captured and brought here, they have to be dealt with as…harmless and painless as possible." She knew she was going to pay for those lies later. "But…since our top finder has acquired this unusual creature, I think we can bend the rules just a bit."

For a few seconds, the two teens stared at the leader with confused expressions, as the leader herself raised an amusing eyebrow at them.

The teens' eyes widened as they understood the meaning behind those words.

"You mean…" Tomoyo breathed out.

"You're serious." Kurogane stated; feeling _a bit_ hopeful. "You're really serious."

Smiling, Yuuko got up from the computer and walked to a nearby wall which held an intercom. She pressed the big red button. "Fujimoto. Fujimoto, sweetie; are you awake yet?" There was a pause with a bit if shaky audio.

"_Yeah. I just got a cup of coffee. What is it?"_

"I need you to confirm something for me." Yuuko responded. "Which rooms in lab section of the area are empty and clean?"

"…_.Let's see." _There were sounds of papers and folders being move around along with sighs that can be translated to 'I don't get paid enough for this'. Two minutes have passed before the young man's voice was heard. _"According to the recent sweep in the lab section just a couple hours ago: room number 12, 20, and 27 are empty and clean. Rooms 5, 11 and 16 recently have furniture in them; like beds and chairs since the housing rooms are full at the moment."_

"I see." Yuuko crossed her arms in thought. The closest room to her office was room 16 and 20. But the closest to her personal lab was room 12 and 11. Of course, the zombie won't be treated like any other so at the very least it deserved something to sleep in. Sighing, Yuuko pressed the button again. "Have a couple of cleaners tidy up room 16. There will be someone living there for a while."

"_Yes, ma'am."_

Walking back to the computer, Yuuko glanced at Kurogane. "And as for you, I'm assigning you as the caretaker of this little one here. You have to be in room 16 every evening before bedtime, feed it, clean it and give it company." She smirked. "Of course you need an identification card to enter the lab section of the area so I'll file one for you and you'll get it by the end of tomorrow."

Kurogane could only stare at the woman as she was talking and typing at the speed of light. "…What?"

"Kurogane." Tomoyo smiled. "She's saying that she's keeping the zombie alive." She then clasped her hands. "And you get to see it every day! Isn't that wonderful?"

Blinking in surprise, Kurogane's eyes were filled with excitement and gratitude. Though he had a reputation to uphold. "Well, that's great. Now I have to be this moron's babysitter while the witch does weird crap. _Oh boy_." He then felt a slight tug on his hair and saw that the zombie was trying to grab his attention. His frown softened. "Fine….I guess it's not _so_ bad."

Yuuko and Tomoyo giggled. Kurogane will always be Kurogane.

* * *

_Infirmary # 5_

Seishiro watched as Subaru was sleepy soundly next to him as they shared one of the beds. After seeing the younger boy, he listened to what he had to say. And boy was he surprised. He had known Kurogane since he was a boy; along with his father. He only had known him through check-ups and patching whenever the teen got injured.

In fact if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't even _be_ here.

Nonetheless, he kept both open ears and an open mind. According to the softer teen, they had found a zombie that was…not exactly acting like one. If that was the only thing that Subaru told the doctor then he would have brushed it off. But then he was told that the zombie was shot trying to _protect_ Kurogane and that it would only listen to _him_.

That threw out any previous theories that he _did _have.

Even though his mind was racing like a million miles a second, he calmly told Subaru that it the zombie was probably starving and didn't know what to do. Which in retrospect was the stupidest thing to say but it placated the teen. For now, at least.

Seishiro quietly reached out and patted Subaru's head. He chuckled a bit as he got a small smile out of the teen. He had to admit; while he had little to no attachment to anyone; excluding his younger brother, Fuuma; he liked when Subaru came around and the world would only consist of just the two of them which made some of his days better than most.

Fuuma called it _love_.

He called it _troublesome._

However, he couldn't deny the fact that he had _some_ attachment to the teen. However, he was aware of two problems; their age gap and Kamui; Subaru's older twin brother. In the next two months he'll be twenty four; which was pretty young for a doctor but thanks to his advance knowledge in medicine and the fact that his father was a doctor; he climbed up the ranks pretty quickly.

However, it wasn't young enough to be with Subaru. And despite his younger brother's blessings and Yuuko's soft encouragement; he swore to keep his distance until the teen was old enough.

As for Kamui, he understood the sentiment from being an older brother. He can be over-protective of Fuuma too. Though his actions might be interpreted otherwise. So out of respect between older brothers then anything, as long Kamui doesn't do anything to Fuuma, he won't do anything to Subaru.

"…Seishiro…"

The doctor blinked as he looked down to see Subaru smile in his sleep. Sighing, he got up from the bed and pulled the covers up so Subaru will be warm. Rubbing his eyes, he went back to his desk to finish whatever work he had. He no longer cared what it was. However as he picked up his pen; his mind went back to what Subaru had said.

'_A zombie that's doesn't lash out and has a unnatural attachment to Suwa.' _With a thoughtful frown, he took down a few notes. _'That does sound peculiar. I may have to inform Clow of this when I see him.'_

* * *

_Room 16_

"Come on, I'm not dragging your undead ass all over the place."

After treating the wounds and a bit of cleaning, the zombie was moved from the testing room to another room; more homely and vibrant then the last. The room in particular had a bed, a chair, and a dresser. Though the teen wondered if a zombie (even as weird as it was) will actually need it. The bed maybe but nothing else.

The zombie though instead of chained had a metal collar around its neck. It was a precaution and made by Yuuko. It was originally made for dogs that can't seem to obey. If they go any further then their assigned territory, the collar would send a shock through their bodies; not much to cause any permanent damage but enough that they would learn.

Kurogane hoped that the zombie wouldn't be charred before the week is out.

"Okay, so here's your room for now." Kurogane gestured to the area. "You get to live here for a while; until we can use that UGM you got and maybe make you better." That really wasn't what anyone had in mind but Yuuko had said that they might reverse the affects of Zombies and maybe get it to be human again. Though Kurogane liked to keep things simple. "There's a bed, a chair and a dresser. You can do anything in here but don't trash the place."

The zombie looked around the place, as if it was curious. Its eyes landed on the soft bed. Limping over to it, it reached out a hand and pressed on the mattress.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane continued talking. "I'll be you damn babysitter for the time being. I'll feed you, bathe you and maybe waste my time being here with you." He then got a bit of a shock as he watched the zombie fall onto the bed; it's very thin but blonde hair splaying on the mattress.

It closed its eyes as a very shallow sigh escaped its lips. It felt almost relaxed, content, and almost sleepy.

'_Yeah, this is one weird-ass zombie.' _Rubbing the back of his head, Kurogane grumbled something before glancing at the door. "And…don't get out of this room. There's a line before the door." He pointed to a bright blue line that stretched from corner to corner of the door. "And don't attack anyone; I'm not the only one who is going to see you okay? So…that's….it…I guess." Kurogane was about to leave; feeling awkward then he had been for years when he felt a tight grip on his right arm. Turning, he saw that the zombie holding him.

The zombie's eyes were wide open and its mouth was shut tight. The grip was very tight but not enough to do any real damage. And the most unusual part of it all was that the arm was shaking violently. Like it was scared.

"….." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kurogane sat on the bed and lay down next to the zombie. He then sighed slightly in relief that in doing so, the zombie released his arm. He stared at the zombie; feeling somehow quiet and calm. "I don't know whether you are actually special or not but…I'm just glad you're not suffering as much anymore."

The zombie blinked before moving closer to Kurogane; placing its head on his chest; closing its eyes while gently gripping his shirt.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around the zombie, grumbling a bit dramatically as he did. He closed his eyes and a small smile etched his face. "You're really weird."

* * *

_Sometime later_

"Well at least we know it likes medium rare now."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He watched the zombie as it greedily devour a whole steak right in front of him. The way the zombie ate was messy but nowhere near as barbaric as the other zombies. At first, he had brought the zombie some raw slabs of meat; mostly from a cow. But after a while, the zombie started disliking it. So he cooked it a bit to satisfy the creature which worked rather easily actually.

Yuuko was on the left side of the zombie; injecting a serum into its blood. The serum was light purple and was thinner then water. The serum was blue but the blood from the zombie that was needed turned it into a different color. It was a slight mistake on her part. "Okay, that makes injection number 10." It has been two months exactly since the zombie has arrived and the routine around it was more or less normal for those who know.

That included Kurogane, Yuuko, Tomoyo, Fuuma, Subaru, Kamui and Fujimoto; the secretary.

"Is the serum even working?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask. "Because it doesn't _seem _like its working."

Sighing, Yuuko placed the empty needle on her lap. "It's working, Kurogane. That is certain but _how much_ it's working, it unclear but let's be honest; as you can see, there are some distinct differences between then and now, right?"

Pressing his lips together, Kurogane _can _see some changes in the zombie. For one, the eyes has more of the color blue then before, the wounds are slowly healing though it doesn't look at it at the naked eye and the zombie has started to….smile.

That's right: _smile_.

Finishing its meal, the zombie looked at Kurogane and automatically smiled a little at him.

Blushing a bit, Kurogane looked away. "I suppose you're right….kinda."

Yuuko caught the smile from the zombie and the blush from the finder. A Smile from her was threatening to break out but there are things that was weighing her down at the moment. One of them was the secret. "Well, I should get going." Yuuko stood up. "I have to get some food before finishing up some reports and going to bed early today."

"Oh, w-Yuuko."

The woman in question raised an eyebrow as she turned and looked at Kurogane. "Yes?"

"About…everything." Kurogane moved his arms. "Are you sure Clow doesn't know? I mean I understand that we're doing this for this zombie and science but are you sure nothing is going to happen?" When the finder told his teammates the whereabouts of the zombie; he made them swore to secrecy that they wouldn't say anything about it to anyone.

For a moment, there was an unreadable expression on Yuuko's face; her eyes glazed with an emotion that wasn't seen. Then she smiled at the younger one. "I'm sure we won't face _too_ many complications in the future. Just worry about our little friend here for now." With that, she opened the door and left the room.

As the door closed, Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows. "…Why do I think she's lying somehow-ack!" Kurogane moved back he covered his cheek. "Hey!"

The zombie blinked as its tongue was stuck out. It then smiled in a goofy manner.

Grinning toothily, Kurogane gave the zombie a playful swap on the arm. "I swear, when you're completely human again, I'm so going to beat the crap out of you."

* * *

Clow wasn't a fool. He can tell when someone was hiding something or wasn't being very truthful. He had lived for many years and survived this world many times before. Plus he had known Yuuko since they were mere children. So if there's anyone who stinks at hiding things from him; it'd be the Leader.

"So, where have you been nowadays?" He would ask.

"Oh, just doing some paperwork and spending time with the younglings." Would be the response he'd get.

While Yuuko doesn't really lie; she was obviously hiding something from him. He just didn't know what. The head of the facility wasn't smart for nothing. However, things have gone sour between the two and he wondered if something else had happened or was himself that was the issue.

This was why he would never understand women.

* * *

_Infirmary # 5: a few weeks later_

Seishiro still had his head over on the unusual zombie. Though the shock has died down and things were almost back to normal; the new information that he still have was in the back of his head. Was the zombie now dead? Was it moved to another lab? Or did it eat someone then shot? As a doctor, he really didn't know.

Not that he would considering that the medical section was way over on the other side of the lab section and was slightly closer to where people were housing. Needless to say, he sometimes hated how big the area was.

Still, he was still curious of the unnamed creature and wanted to see it for himself if the zombie was still here. He could never ask Subaru though; he barely saw the poor boy as it is. He can ask Yuuko but he figured that if he _could_, she wouldn't want to talk about it.

The woman always had a soft spot for those creatures; god knows why.

And he still hasn't seen Clow. The man loved to keep himself busy whenever something new comes up.

So here he was; patching up a mere trainee that got injured in practice with anxiousness. He suddenly remembered what it was like to be fourteen again. He patted the wrapped knee of the newcomer and stood up. "Make sure you rest your leg for a while and skip on some training for a bit." He got out a slip of paper and started writing down. "Go to infirmary 3 and he'll give you some pills for the pain. I would myself but because of a mishap, I'm not allowed to have medication." He then gave the trainee the paper. "Now off you go."

"Yes, doctor. Thank you."

Seishiro watched as the trainee ran (more like limp) out of the room. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Oh how he wanted to move to another lab.

"Good to see that you're doing your duty, Seishiro."

The doctor in question looked up and was surprised to see who it was. "Clow." He couldn't believe his luck. "It's good to see you again sir. How is everything?"

Chuckling, Clow pointed to a swollen bruise of the left side of his head. "Apart from my mistake of sleeping where I stood, not bad actually." He then smiled. "If you can just get me an icepack and some pain medication, that would be lovely."

"Oh sure." Seishiro went to a tiny fridge next to his desk. "But sir, I don't really have medication here—"

"And we both know that's not true so just get them out so we can continue our day." Clow grinned with a knowing look.

The doctor blinked. He can never hide things from the man. Sighing, he got out the ice pack and went back to his desk. Pulling out a drawer, he got out a jar of commercial pain pills and took two out of it. Along with a glass of water, he brought the desired items to Clow. "Here."

"Thank you." Clow swallowed the pills with the water and placed the icepack on his head. He winced at the coldness on tender skin. "I apologize for not seeing you often. Things have been a bit busy what with the new batch that received from Africa a couple weeks back. Who knew there would be some on the edge of the Mediterranean sea?" He chuckled.

Seishiro found himself chuckling back. "It's no problem sir. I'm well aware that the scientists as well as the finders are busy searching for more zombies that has escaped the deadly effects of the toxin as well as paperwork; written reports, that unusual zombie—"

"I'm sorry?" Clow blinked as he heard the last part.

"Yeah, the zombie." Seishiro nodded. "I heard from one of the finders that they have captured a really weird one in France a few months back. It didn't attack or try to eat them. I figured you and Yuuko had dealt with the creature already."

A look passed on Clow's face. So_ that's_ what was going on. Of course, it was payback from Yuuko because of the way they were treating the zombies and how careless he was. Well, two can play that game; if she wanted to bend the rules so badly then so will he. He smiled mischievously at Seishiro. "Doctor."

Seishiro looked up. "Yes?"

"I have a new experiment that I wanted to work on." Clow smirked. "And I think a doctor like yourself is well suited to assist me in it."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Tomoyo, you can't just dress up the damn zombie whenever you feel like it."

Kurogane was walking down the hallway of the lab section with a plate of slightly cooked chicken; mentally excited to see the zombie again. In almost three months, the zombie has rather grown fond of the teen. Whenever he came around the zombies shone up with happiness; as happiness as a zombie can express. Though in those three months, it was starting to look less like a zombie and more of a kitty.

But vice-versa, Kurogane couldn't seem to get away from the zombie. At first, it was rather frustrating to take care of it; what with it being all swaying and staring. But thanks to the new serum, the zombie's eyes were started to gain color and it was expressing emotions; though for the moment it can only express happiness with threw off the teen a few times. Nonetheless, he grew rather fond of the zombie and hoped that when the time comes and it was soon back to a human; he will get to know the person before the zombie.

He wasn't the most patient person but he can wait.

For it, he can wait.

Tomoyo covered her mouth as a smile came on her lips. "But the zombie's a good model for my clothes and it seemed to like it." She was rather worried for Kurogane after a good couple of weeks what with the rift between him and his team but eventually, they saw the change in the zombie and while it was oblivious to the teen; they saw a change in him.

And it was a good change.

"Anything's good other than those rags it wore when it came here." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Besides it smiles at anything. It's not the damn clothes you designed."

"Maybe not." Tomoyo nodded. "But it seems very happy when you come." She smiled softly. "It seemed to like it when you're around. When you fed it, when you cleaned it, and when you're telling stories from your journeys around the world. It's like it wants you to be with it all the time."

"…." Kurogane slightly blushed before scoffing. "You're thinking way too much into it. It's just a zombie. It's not a pet. And it certainly doesn't want me around."

"Whatever you say, Kurogane." Tomoyo laughed. "Whatever you say."

They reached room 16 with little trouble. Grabbing the door handle, Kurogane pushed opened the door. "Hey, it's us again. I got you food."However as he entered the room; he was shocked to what find.

"Hmm? Kurogane, what wrong?" Tomoyo stepped in. "Is it—" She gasped as she clasped her hands. "Kurogane! It-It's-!"

"I know." Kurogane growled as he lowered his head. "I know."

In the room, the zombie was nowhere in sight. All that was there were a broken collar…and a puddle of blood.

* * *

"Yuuko! Yuuko!"

The leader snapped her head up to see Tomoyo and Kurogane barging into her private lab. She saw their face of surprise and sadness. They were upset. "Hey you two, what's the matter?"

"Oh Yuuko!" Tomoyo cried out. "It's terrible! The zombie is gone! There's nothing in that room but the collar and blood!" She was worried for the creature. It may have been a zombie but bit by bit it wasn't. She feared for the worse.

As do Kurogane.

Blinking, Yuuko's eyes then narrowed. She then knew what was going on. If the collar was left behind then she knew one person who could have known how to deactivate it. "I see. Well then the worse has come. We've been found out."

The teens' eyes widened at her statement.

"I knew it." Kurogane angrily answered. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Clow knows then." Tomoyo sadly spoke up. "So does that mean….the zombie's dead?"

Kurogane's eyes snapped up as it grew wide with slight fear and sour anticipation.

Yuuko saw the look and shook her head. "No. If the zombie was taken out of the room recently then it's not dead….not yet anyway." She watched as the teens let out a breath of relief. "However, that doesn't mean it's not going to be alive any longer. If I know Clow, then he would want to experiment the creature for his own purpose; whatever it is." She knew the purpose of course. But to keep working on the serum and have the zombie survive, she has to act like she's in the dark.

Until the moment when the truth comes out.

"So now what?" Kurogane impatiently yelled. "We have to find him before that damn Clow and the other scientists torture it and then kill it!"

"I agree with Kurogane, we have to save the poor creature before—" It was then that Tomoyo has to do a double take at Kurogane. "…Did you just call the zombie a he?"

Yuuko also caught it. She had a smirked on her face.

Kurogane blushed at his slip-up. "I-I-I-I-It doesn't matter!" He shouted. "I can call that damn thing a he if I want to!" He then glared at the leader. "But that's not going to happen anymore if it—he—whatever is dead!"

Nodding, Yuuko went to the computer. "You're right. I'll try to find out where Clow has taken it and maybe we can stop them from hurting that creature."

Tomoyo nodded. "And I'll tell Fujimoto to find any documents of any recent experimentation as well as any rooms that's hidden."

"And what should I do?" Kurogane asked. He then frowned as he saw the looks on their faces. "What?"

"….Kurogane…." Tomoyo and Yuuko glanced at each other. "We know that you are…concerned about the zombie but until we find out at least where it is….you're doing to have to wait."

"Wait?" Kurogane shouted. "But….it…that zombie can be dead before we can find the bastards!"

"I know." Yuuko firmly responded. "But until then, you can't do anything. While you are the most respected member of this facility, if you try and do anything, it might raise suspicions and then more people would want that poor thing."

"…." Kurogane hadn't thought about it. If word gets out, then zombie will be in deeper trouble and he probably won't see it again. Sighing, he dumbly nodded. "Yeah….okay…."

Sad to see Kurogane so upset, Tomoyo gently hugged him. "I'm sorry Kurogane. We'll try our best to find _him_ and have _him _back."

"….Right…."

Yuuko almost felt her heart break for the young man. Just when there was something that can make him happy again; there are others who take it away without a second thought. This teen has been through enough. And she needs to remind Clow of that.

Right after she finds him and beat the crap out of him.

* * *

_Unknown_

Clow calmly watched as the blonde zombie was being handled by two white men in body suits who were trying to bring the creature to the metal table.

Ever since it was taken from the room, the zombie was more or less violent. It was growling, snarling and if you hear closely; whimpering. It didn't understand what was going on. What happened to the bed, the nice clothes….where was that human?

Seishiro blinked sadly as one of the men had to sedate it. "Um…Sir? What exactly are you doing to it?"

"Well, I'm just going along with whatever comes to mind." Clow shrugged. "Hopefully we might get some data out of it before we dispose of it." He sighed. "There's a reason why we're doing this. And with the data; we can possibly do what we were originally were doing."

"And that is…?" Seishiro raised an eyebrow.

"You'll know in time." Clow answered. He looked back at the glass shielded room…only to see one of the men getting bit by the zombie.

_-Warning, Warning-_

_-Infection-_

_-Warning-_

_-Infection-_

_-Commence cleansing.-_

_-Repeat-_

_-Commence cleansing- _

One of the men ran out of the room as the door suddenly closed; leaving the other with the zombie. The zombie just sat on the floor; confused as to what was going on. Then under the man's feet, a trap door opened. The man fell into the hole.

The man's screams echoed throughout the whole room before splats of blood spur out of the trap door; spraying a wall near the zomzbie in red.

Seishiro made a face before looking back at his superior.

"We can't afford another spread of infection upon the world." Clow stated with a blank face. "Desperate measures must be taken into account. For the world to continued living; sacrifices has to be made."

* * *

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Before Kurogane knew it, it was two weeks before Christmas. Most of the people who were working in the lab were on vacation to their homes to spend time with family and friends that survived the apocalypse. It's the first year of peace after all. However there are few who stayed behind.

Seishiro and Fuuma don't have any other family to go to so they are staying in Fuuma's room. Yuuko had to stay behind as the remaining family she had was spending time with friends; plus she didn't have time. Lastly Clow, who no one has seen besides Seishiro in a long while.

Though that alone gave Kurogane a bit of hope, since he had no family to spend time with. Growling, he kicked a random piece of glass that someone forgot to pick up. Ever since, the zombie was captured, that's all he can think about. The poor thing. He just couldn't believe it. It was not long after that how he found out how they were out in the open.

He was sure Subaru didn't mean to blab to Seishiro who later talked to Clow about it. The teen probably just needed a shoulder to lean on. And they told him not to tell _after_ he told Seishiro.

Either way, all he can do is wait and hope that the zombie was still alive.

So deep into his thinking, Kurogane didn't notice that he made a wrong turn and was entering into a different section of the area. He looked up and cursed. "Great, now I'm lost." He threw his arms in the air. "This is turning out to be a _great_ vacation." He sarcastically called out. "What else can go wrong?"

Just then the teen's eyes caught on a door; It was slightly ajar; emitting a light into the dim hallway. Curious, Kurogane went to the door and looked through the slit, his eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

In the room was the blonde zombie, bolted down to a metal table with its eyes closed. There were scratches and nasty bruises on its pale skin as well as painfully looking holes that can only come from needles.

"No…." Kurogane gritted his teeth. He gripped the door handle and pushed the door opened the door. "Hey! There you are!"

The zombie's eyes opened suddenly and saw Kurogane running towards it. It started to thrash and wiggle; trying to get out of the imprisonment. Those slightly colored eyes widened and its mouth opened slightly; as if it wanted to response but couldn't.

Kurogane got to the table and gripped the zombie's hand; very close to crying but held back. "Holy crap. It's you. It's really you." He couldn't believe it. After all this time, even after the hard efforts from Yuuko and Tomoyo; he found the zombie on his own. He sighed in content. "You dumb undead moron." He grinned. "Do you know how much crap we all had to go through to find you? You're lucky I'm not shooting your ass right now."

The zombie blinked before smiling slightly at the teen. It seemed that the zombie was just glad to see the teen again.

"Now, let's get you out of there and back to the room where you belong." Kurogane looked around to see if there was a button or a lever that can release the creature. "Come on…come on…" He growled. "There's got to be something."

The zombie glanced at Kurogane curiously. Just then it heard footsteps coming into the room; It narrowed its eyes and growled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kurogane turned his head and almost followed the zombie's actions. "_You_."

Needless to say, Clow was surprised to see Kurogane in the room. He was just getting some more equipment to use on the zombie so he can get some more data from it. He just found something weird about it and was going to extract more of its blood to create a serum.

Not knowing there was one already made.

"Kurogane…" Clow blinked as he hid the equipment behind his back. "I didn't think you would be here."

"_You_. You goddamn son of a bitch." Kurogane grunted angrily as he glared at the man before him. "What did you do? What did you _do_ to him you _fucking bastard_?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**I'll explain whatever questions you have for in the next chapter.**

**Am I boring you yet?**

**XD**


	5. Answers

Sorry for not updating this story. I hit a block in the middle of it.

Needed to distract myself.

Then the idea came back.

So it's all good.

Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**As answers are revealed**

* * *

_Around the same time_

"Yes…I know. I understand that it's Christmas and such but I'm very behind on my paperwork you see. And you know it's only been months after-well then….since you're so keen on lecturing me, I think we'll have to talk another time then….I'll try to make it before New Year's. Okay, well good bye."

Yuuko sighed both tiredly and angrily as she hanged up the land phone. As young as she looked she can feel the weight of her age crushing her. It wasn't just the enormous work that was crashing her; it was the lies and the secrets as well. She was never the type of person to lie to anyone, as she has learned that lying wouldn't make things any better. However, because of two people, she had kept her mouth shut in hopes that the goal they had set will be realized.

No longer, Yuuko decided. No longer will she clamp her mouth shut just to satisfy others. Not when the overwhelming feeling of guilt was too great.

Glancing at the computer, Yuuko groaned as she tapped on a few keys. It had been months after the unusual test subject was taken by Clow. She hoped at first that she would find the room by technology and bring it back before the others noticed.

However, Clow was smart. He knew just where to put and not to put his whereabouts in the attendance files. Chasing geese on some lawn during Easter sounded easier than that. Nevertheless, the man would keep him and whatever he has hidden and if he _was _seen, no one would get even two words out before he would disappear into the shadows.

Somehow Yuuko regret letting the man have access to the floor plans when all this started.

Tomoyo didn't had it easy either. The Loyal girl did what she said she'd do but neither her nor the secretary, Fujimoto couldn't find documents or reports of any kind about Clow and any new experiments in the usual places. They tried to dig deeper but was blocked by supposed officials that would arrest them if they tried to _break _protocol.

What a bunch of crap.

Crossing her arms, Yuuko can only imagine what Kurogane was going through. Since they made a plan, the teen wasn't much his normal self. He was gloomier, distant and was starting to snap at people whoever they would get in his way. She actually had to ban Kurogane from training newcomers a few times before the teen was close to ending some of them to the infirmaries.

'_Such a poor child. You have found something that not anyone has obtained.' _Yuuko mused sadly. _'Your father would be proud to see you happy again. But I only wished that he wasn't secretive to you in the first place. If only you then knew….' _Leaning on her chair; Yuuko tried to think of another plan of action; another that doesn't involve any fake legal situations.

Suddenly the computer beeped; shining a tiny red light on the screen.

_-Target located-_

_-Target located-_

Blinking in surprise, Yuuko leaned forward and clicked on the red dot and soon had a smile on her face. "I finally found you, Clow. That's what happens when you drop your defenses for even a second."

* * *

Stomping footsteps hit the floor and echoed in the hallway.

Yuuko was clenching her fists and had a set frown on her face. She was angry. _No_, she was beyond angry. She was furious! How dare that man slip pass the cracks and do what he pleases with that zombie. The man has absolutely no qualms about what everyone else's concerns or emotions. She had told him again and again that they were making a miracle not using bodies for some play date or some dissection from some middle school project.

The man's humility and morality has sunken to an all time low and she will not make excuses for that anymore!

_She has had it_!

"_You._"

Yuuko stopped and spotted a dark silhouette inside a room. The door was opened wide and the light s were shining bright; making the usually dimmed hallway every bright. Taking advantage of the situation, Yuuko walked up until she was around the doorway. Inside the room she can see Clow holding some equipment behind his back and in the front, Kurogane was glared and growling at the man; something that the trapped zombie was doing as well.

"What did you _do_?" Kurogane growled at the man. "What did you _fucking_ do you _fucking bastard_?"

Normally Yuuko wouldn't like the use of crude language coming out of anyone's mouth. However, she can make an exception. She noted in satisfaction as Clow jumped a bit and started to step back; obviously wanted to get out. _The coward_. As the man was on the doorway, she decided to make her presence known. "Yes Clow, I too would like to know what it is that you're trying to accomplish."

Three pairs of eyes stood wide and frozen as they finally noticed the woman who had her arms now crossed and a deep frown on her face.

"Well?" Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Should we beat down any excuses you might have or will you actually tell us the truth? Oh and do be careful." Yuuko's eyes burned brightly with anger. "My patience and well as my tolerance towards you are warring _thin_."

Clow felt trapped between a rock and a hard place. In this case, a murderous teen and a more murderous woman. Two of which can end his life quicker than a zombie's bite to a human. He nervously chuckled as he gripped the equipment behind his back. "Well…Yuuko, you have to understand—"

An echo of a slap hit the walls of the hidden lab.

Kurogane's anger deflated a bit as he saw Clow's equipment fell to the ground after Yuuko laid a hand on the other official. He can clearly see that Yuuko was just as pissed at Clow as he was. Maybe more; it was hard to tell when his vision was fixed on the man.

"Understand _what_?" Yuuko glared at Clow with her hand still in the air. "That you went behind my back all these years? That you continue to take things that were not yours? That you continue to show me what kind of a monster you really are?" She gritted her teeth. "How many lives have you sacrificed for your own means?"

"…."Clow touched his reddened cheek and winced a bit. He gulped in fear. "Yuuko, I-I don't think—"

"_How many lives_?" Yuuko repeated; letting her anger show in her voice. "How many people have died because of this?" If there's one thing that she did know through the months was that more people were out then in. She had to contact families to let them know that their loved ones weren't coming home. There was no paperwork; not even a single form. Just a list of the departed; most of which she has never even met.

And that pissed her off.

Lowering his eyes, Clow coughed. "T-Twenty. Twenty people are dead."

Kurogane felt his heart sink with both sadness and irritation. This man…who his father knew so well, was feeding rabbits to the lion; so to speak. People who just lived through the apocalypse. They will never see then world completely restored again.

That made him angrier.

"Really?" Yuuko asked; her voice firm but dark. "Twenty lives?"

"But I didn't kill them!" Clow defended himself. "That zombie over there bit them and I had to do what was needed to be done!" He pointed to the zombie which in turn growled at the man.

"Hey, don't you turn this on him!" Kurogane shouted; finally had enough of the man. "This zombie wouldn't bite anyone without a damn reason! If anything, he bit them because of the way you manhandled him! He was _scared_!"

"You don't know that!" Clow retorted. "Once someone becomes a zombie, their one purpose is to eat any fresh flesh they can get their hands on! You've seen what they have done to this world and to the human race."

"You're wrong." Kurogane shook his head. "If that was really true than I wouldn't _be here_ right now!" He glanced at the zombie and reached out a hand and touched the top of the zombie's head. "When I saw him; he was just petting a cat." Kurogane continued; his voice soft. "He didn't even try to eat it; just petting it." He then sighed. "Then he saw me and my team. And I thought for sure it was just an act. But it wasn't. He never took a chance to come out at us. He even protected me from a gunshot that was _meant_ for him."

Clow was a loss for words.

Kurogane raised his head and glared at the man. "Zombies were human once Clow. They were human just like me and Yuuko." At this point he wouldn't include Clow as one; not with the actions he has done. "They may have eaten more flesh than anything else on this damn planet but we killed them too. Kill or be killed; right? We're not so damn different then they are; are we?"

Yuuko smirked. She can see Kurogane's father in him.

"I thought like you did at first." Kurogane confessed with guilt. "That they should just die and we can just forget they exist. But I can't. Not anymore." He inhaled sharply. "Because…of him." He pointed at the zombie. "He is the reason why I won't let anyone make excuses; including myself. So if you are going to torture him for the actions he has done then you should torture me as well. Because I have killed many others too!"

The room was silent; excluding the zombie's shallow breathing. The tension was so thick that anyone with a knife would have trouble cutting through it. The teen was very close to crying; but he wouldn't give the adults the satisfaction. He held his ground and crossed his arms.

After what seemed like hours; in reality a few minutes, Yuuko sighed. "That won't be necessary." She took a few steps forward. "Because there will be changes immediately." She got up to Clow and took his tag. "You are hereby demoted and you will be transferred to the smaller laboratory tomorrow. From now on, you'll be pushing paperwork and serving scientists coffee and so their biding. You'll be the perfect dog."

"…." Clow gaped at the woman before him. His dark eyes searched around her; trying to find any hint of what they had with each other. _He found nothing_. He tried to put up a smile. "Y-Yuuko….please….you can't be serious."

"I am." Yuuko nodded. "And hopefully you'll get what you deserve." She moved a bit to the side as she pointed to the exit. "Now I think you have some packing to do."

Dejected, Clow hung his head and made his way out of the room. As he was on the doorway, he glanced sadly at Yuuko. "You're making a big mistake."

"The only mistake I have made," Yuuko responded just as sadly. "Was having you by my side. Goodbye, Clow Reed." She turned her head so she wouldn't see the man as he left. She can hear footsteps fading into the hallway. She sighed loudly as she couldn't hear them anymore.

"….Yuuko…" Kurogane spoke up; his anger deflated and replaced with confusion and a bit of guilt. "Were you and Clow….?" He didn't know what to say. The rift between the two were more cracked open over a few things other then what just happened and they were older then anyone in the facility. So maybe….

"Hard to say." Yuuko shrugged. "But life goes on and it's time for me at the very least to move on." Then she smiled softly. "Now, let's get this poor thing out of that and rearrange a few protocols before the year is out."

Nodding, Kurogane went to the zombie and smiled just slightly. "You're going to be fine. You're not going to be in pain anymore."

The zombie didn't say anything except a smile that would have said it all.

* * *

_New Years  
_

"…And so, Yuuko canned his ass and now he's in that small lab on the other side of the world." Kurogane concluded.

"_Wow, really? That's an odd twist. To think Clow could be that cruel." _Tomoyo noted with a frown. She was calling from a video chat window in a small computer. She was with her family in England when Kurogane contacted her and gave her the news. Needless to say, she was upset.

"Well he was asking for it." Kurogane shrugged. "Turns out the zombie we had wasn't the only one he tortured before killing them with injections." After Clow was shipped away, Yuuko spoke to him in private on the truth of what was going on. At first, the teen was angry, then upset, then sad. However, Yuuko told him that there was a reason for it and that she never condoned those actions. While it made Kurogane a bit better; he was in a bitter mood.

It would explain why the younger people never got to see a zombie funeral.

Well, at least one zombie escaped that cruel fate.

"_I still can't believe it. All of those zombies….their bodies…." _Given her tone of voice, Tomoyo might have wished she had been there; just so she can give the man a piece of her mind as well. _"And I'm guessing…Yuuko had something to do with that….right?"_

"Well she doesn't lie." Kurogane nodded. "She told me that it was Clow's idea but she's going to change the lab rules and stuff." It was all mumble jumble to Kurogane but in short, Yuuko will make sure that from now on, all scientist personal will dispose the undead bodies properly; giving them a burial that they deserve. "And Seishiro will be working along side Yuuko for a while; something about him owing her for being with Clow and junk."

"_I'm sure he didn't mean to let things happen the way it did." _Tomoyo sighed. _"I got a call from Fuuma a couple days ago; he needed some time alone to cool off. He told that he's a bit angry that Seishiro would get involved, knowing or not. But I think he'll forgive him."_

"Whatever happens between those two is not my problem." Kurogane brushed it off. "But Fuuma's not the type of guy to hold grudges. I'm sure he'll be fine." On the inside, Kurogane hoped that the rift between those two won't be severed. Being an only child; he can only imagine what it must be like to have a sibling and be left in the dark about a few things. "Anyway, I'm stuck here with the zombie. I'm assigned as _rookie scientist_. Yuuko made that title up but…it's a start."

Tomoyo giggled. _"Well considering that you're very knowledgeable and have been here longer then any of us; it's natural to get a few benefits from the leader. You earned then anyway." _She grinned as she can clearly see the teen blushing at the m compliments. _"Speaking of zombies; how's our guy?"_

Kurogane moved a bit to the side. "What do you think?"

In her vision, Tomoyo can see an inner room within the room, Kurogane was in. The inner room had cream white walls with lights hooked up at the ceiling along with a bed, a metal door and a bathtub. The bed looked very plush and thick; obviously brought in for comfort. The door was metal but it seemed thin inside the room but there was no doubt that that it was strong and reinforced through and through.

One has to be careful no matter how strange a subject can be.

What surprised her slightly was the bathtub. But she shouldn't be thrown off. Zombies decompose despite their inhumane abilities. And frankly, they smell. So she can understand why they would need it. Especially since there's a pipe hooked on the front of the tub. She also noticed that there's no toilet. Zombies are not human thus their digestive system doesn't work as humans can. Thus….

The zombie himself was looking pretty good. Granted, he was bandaged from the neck down. He almost looked like a mummy. But the skin gained a bit of color was well as the eyes that were starting to actually look blue. Sky blue, but blue nonetheless. And the zombie had a curious expression on his face; having his hands on the glass; separating the inner room and the lab itself.

"_He looks well." _Tomoyo concluded with a soft smile. _"Which is great. The progress you and Yuuko made hasn't been disrupted. He's going to be okay." _There was no use hiding her relief and excitement. She was just as worried as Yuuko or even Kurogane when they first lost the subject.

"Just because he's fine now doesn't mean he'll be fine." Kurogane spoke up. "What we have is a start. It's going to be a long time before we actually see real progress." He then sighed. "But I don't stop at things half-way. It's a do or die and I'm sure as hell not going to let me or him die." Realistically, he didn't have too much hope. However he was far from being a pessimist. He would like to see what will happen.

And hopefully, meet the guy before being a zombie.

"_Well you never know. Things might turn out greater then you'd think." _Tomoyo argued but on a level agreed with the teen. _"As much as I want to chat with you some more, it's about to be midnight and my sister's nagging in the background. You can't hear her but it's obvious." _Her smile dimmed down to a slight frown. _"Are you sure you don't want to be there? There's still time."_

"Can't." Kurogane responded with an even tone. "Got crap to do; paperwork to fill and asses to kick. Besides," He looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly at the zombie who dumbly smiled back; unaware of his situation now. "I can't leave him alone. I can't trust any other personal except Yuuko or Seishiro so…I'm stuck. Sucks but hey, that's life."

"_Understandable."_ Tomoyo had a knowing smile but she didn't press on it any further. _"Well I got to go. I'll see you again after vacation. See ya."_

"Sure. See ya." Kurogane turned off the monitor and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and the clock and made a noise. "Huh." He walked over to a table that had a soda bottle and a cup. Opening the bottle, Kurogane poured the soda into the cup. Taking it, he walked up to the zombie and raised his glass. "To you, to me, and to the whole damn world." He took a sip. "Happy new year, you undead moron."

The zombie blinked before smiling at staring at the soda Kurogane was drinking.

The time was 7:30am the next day.

* * *

_Few weeks later_

"Oi! Sit still, you idiot!" Kurogane grumbled. "You can't afford any more skin getting pulled off."

The zombie grunted and fidgeted but complied. The zombie was getting his weekly bathing. Until further progress is made, it was required to have him clean and fresh; tested or not. Zombies smell after all and no one want to have a scent of death around their noses.

Kurogane included.

Yuuko chuckled as she watched the two have a normal moment of bath time. After the vacation, business around the facility was more or less back to normal. Security though got a bit tighter as was recruiting newcomers. They have to make a pledge; making sure that they report their whereabouts every night in a daily report. The lab can't afford any more slip ups.

Even though Kurogane was a rookie scientist; Yuuko put him on charge of the whole lab. He literally had a whole lab to himself. However he had to give up his position as a finder but he made sure he gave the title to someone who deserved it.

He was sure Subaru will make a fine leader.

After cleaning and dressing up the zombie with a new pair of pajamas, Kurogane gently led the creature to the bed. It was late at night as the teen was close to passing out. The whole day was nothing but basic tests of the body and blood along with complete attention to the computer screen for hours on end.

Kurogane swore that one of these days, his vision will suffer in the long run and he'll have to wear glasses. He was still growing. "Okay, here you go." He yawned as he pulled the covers over the zombie. "Go to sleep. I know you can now so don't fake it. We can tell by the damn monitors." He glanced at the zombie's neck which had Yuuko's collar back on it. He sighed. There's no escaping this time.

Not that the zombie needed a reason…..much.

"Good. See you tomorrow." Kurogane was about to stand up when the zombie reached out and gently grabbed the teen's arm; as if pleading him to stay.

Kurogane more or less, got the message and groaned. "Fine, I'll stay but only for a few minutes then sleep; got it?" He then rolled his eyes at the smile he received. The zombie was way too ador—he meant, weird for his own good.

Yeah….weird.

_Not_ adorable in any way.

From the other side of the glass, Yuuko watched with both amusement and curiosity as she saw that Kurogane was telling a story to the zombie. As out of character she thought it was from Kurogane; she can understand the meaning behind it. His father told her that Kurogane's mother would tell him a story whenever the child couldn't fall asleep.

The leader's heart ached for the boy.

After several minutes, Yuuko raised an eyebrow as Kurogane stood up and went over to the door. After sounds of opening and closing, she was met by the disgruntled teen who was pulling his lab coat.

"Ugh, this piece of crap isn't fitted." Kurogane complained. "Is this extra small? There's no freaking way that this is large." He pulled his coat downward as he rearranged his tag in the chest pocket of the coat. He then glanced up at Yuuko who was grinning. "What?"

"Nothing." Yuuko giggled. "Just making observations like the scientist I am and what you're going to be." She added that last bit to remind the teen. "Anyway, we're done for the day. As such, you don't have to file a report; I'll handle that since you were with me."

"Good. That's one less thing to worry about." Kurogane almost thanked the woman. _Almost_. "It seems that the zombie's brain activity has increased by two percent." He reported with his 'professional' voice. "But there's no major change in the physical aspect. It's the same as the _last _checkup." He growled at the last statement; still a bit bitter about Clow.

"I see." Yuuko purposely ignored the tone the teen had. "Well we only injected the serum that I have made. Maybe if I do a few changes here and there plus extracted some more DNA from the zombie –with your permission, of course," She added as she saw an approved nod from the teen. "We can made it a bit stronger and hopefully insert it into the zombie's system; maybe then we can see some progress."

"Sounds good." Kurogane liked the plan. "But…wouldn't there be...side-effects? I mean the serum is pretty much like an antibiotic and antibiotics have certain side effects that can be worse than what it's trying to cure or heal. What about with the serum; will it do the same?"

Kurogane wasn't a full-fledged scientist yet but he was a quick learner. Yuuko had to give him that. "You're right and yes that's true." She then smiled reassuringly. "But it's inevitable. There will be some errors that come with trial. That's why they call it 'Trial and Error' for those kinds of things." She then patted the teen's arm. "But I can mess a test tube or two. Maybe try it on some road kill. Then we can see the results and if it's in our favor then we can use it on the zombie."

Kurogane didn't smile; but there was relief and hopefulness in his eyes. Maybe things will go his way. "I'll have Subaru and the other finders find some road kill along with any surviving zombies in their assignments."

"Good idea." Yuuko nodded.

"Well, I have to get to bed." Kurogane yawned loudly before stretching. "I have practice early in the morning. You can't stop just because you've been upgraded to a new position. Night." He bowed at the leader before walking away.

"Oh wait, Kurogane."

The teen stopped and glanced at Yuuko. "Yeah?"

"One sec." Yuuko walked to a desk and pulled a drawer. Inside was a journal. It was worn out and a bit torn from the look of the cover which was red with gold trimmings. She placed it there when the time came. She figured now was the moment. She took the journal out gently patted it before walking over to the teen. "Here. For you."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow before taking the journal. "What's this?"

"It's a journal." Yuuko answered. "It's from someone who…isn't…_here_ anymore." She fidgeted a bit. "I was instructed to take this journal from him and in time, give it to you."

"….Okay…." Kurogane nodded slowly. "But what does a guy's journal have to do with me?" Flipping it over to the front, he inspected the object; slightly frowning over how worn out it was. He then opened the journal and almost dropped it in surprise. The first page had a name; a name he knew all too well.

_Property of Toriho Suwa_

"I…this is…how can…." Kurogane was nearly hyperventilating as the name itself brought memories; both good and bad. This can't be real. But it was his father's handwriting; what else can that mean? He then stared at Yuuko with wide eyes.

"There are things…that were hidden from you." Yuuko solemnly stated. "Things that you father thought that you shouldn't see or hear. However times have change and you deserve the right to know…" Yuuko closed her eyes tiredly.

"It's time that you learned the truth; the hidden second purpose. The real reason why this lab is still running in the first place."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**You guys shouldn't even like this fic.  
**

**OTL  
**


	6. Progress

Sorry for the lack of updating, I have no excuse. OTL

_Warnings: Language, fluff and crap explanations from an author who pretends to know science. Chapter spans in about a year or so...  
_

Ugh.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**As things progress**

* * *

_Weeks later…._

Life, Kurogane has learned were piled with good news and bad news. However how good or how bad news are lies in the perspective of the one who is hearing it.

The good news:

It was the middle of spring; late April to be exact. The flowers on the window sill of every room were beginning to bloom and the weather was warming up to an acceptable temperature with a bright sun and clear skies.

However the same enthusiastic signs of the gods cannot be said in a particular lab. Well for a rookie scientist anyway.

"Mah! Mah!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you."

The blonde zombie clapped his hands as Kurogane was approaching him with a tray of food; consisted of a slab of slightly charred chicken with steamed veggies, a glass of water and a very small cup of ice cream. The thing has apparently had a growing taste for sweets.

Something that Kurogane concluded that the person had had been before being bitten.

Smiling brightly, the zombie reached out to Kurogane with arms spread wide out. "Mah! Mah!" He was waiting for Kurogane to come over since he couldn't keep his excitement down. It was just so happy to see the scientist again. Of course, he got to see him every day but the feeling never went away.

If anything, it grew more and more each day.

Setting down the tray on the side, Kurogane sighed as he reached out his arms. "Here, go ahead."

The zombie made a happy noise before wrapping his arms around the younger man and hugging him close. It took in the warm skin and the fresh scent the teenager had every day. He even nuzzled his head onto the scientist's shoulder; just being so happy to be with him.

Blushing slightly, Kurogane hesitantly hugged back; patting the back as he pressed his lips together into a thin line. The action took hold and the apparent speech happened just after the end of February. Upon after many hours of thinking, Kurogane can only assume that the serum was really taking affect. Meaning that, the zombie virus that took hold of the body was demising, giving the person probably locked inside a chance to get out.

Which in of itself was the good news.

Pulling away from the zombie, Kurogane shifted the tray to the front. "Here. Lunchtime." He muttered. "And for god's sake, try not to eat so messily. I know you can handle a spoon at least."

"Mah-uh!" The zombie replied as he slowly lifted a fork and stabbed the veggies and started eating. It wasn't drooling as much as it ate but it was far from looking like a human was eating.

Kurogane watched with close eyes; taking mental notes as the zombie ate. _'Skin's looking good, hair thickening, the pupils and irises are noticeable not to mention the blue is deepening but not so much. Speech; slight improvement, movements; slight improvement and healing; slight improvement. The bite is almost non-existent as it is reduced to looking like a huge boil. And disposition…annoying.' _

The zombie looked up at Kurogane and fling a piece of corn onto the teen's nose; causing the teen to yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" Kurogane shouted as he rubbed his nose. "What the hell? I told you not to play with your food! Do that again and you'll have no ice cream for dessert around dinnertime!"

That made the zombie recoil back suddenly as it shook his head almost sadly. "Meh…mm…" He hung his head and glanced down at the half-eaten food. "Mm-mm."

Feeling like a jerk, Kurogane rubbed his head with a sigh. "I didn't mean that. Just…don't play with your food. You need to eat so you can get stronger. Those serums can take a lot out of you and I hate for you to get hurt." Kurogane lifted a hand and softly patted the zombie on the head. "I'm…I'm sorry. Okay? I'll try not to snap at you."

The zombie lifted his head and blinked at Kurogane. Then it smiled as it launched forward and tackled Kurogane to the ground in a tight hug.

"Gah!" Three things happened in Kurogane's mind. One, between the smile and then his back hitting the floor hard was a blur. Two, it was a miracle that the serum that he had inside his lab coat didn't break and spill all over. And three, his recent mental note.

'_While improvement is showing, the subject…ugh…is still technically a zombie. Still have fast reflexes if the twenty seconds of blur is any indication and…super…ow…strength…is still in him…fuck…'_

Lifting his head, Kurogane only saw a mop of blonde hair. Slowly, there was a small smile on his face. "Dumb undead moron…" He groaned. "You better….not leave me…bruises…."

* * *

"Your report?"

Kurogane rubbed his arm before handing Yuuko a very small stack of paper. "The moron is still showing improvement physically and a bit mentally. He talks but he sounds like a retarded mummy but that's better than nothing." He watched as Yuuko took the papers. "The bite he had is getting smaller and he's showing me how annoying he is and how much of a sweet tooth he's getting. So you might want to pay the cooks a little more from now on."

With an amused smile, Yuuko checked over the status, the data, and charts. Plus, though not needed, Kurogane's daily written updates. She knew that without saying it out loud, the teen was rather worried about her. She had been sporting dark bags under her eyes and long hours into her office. He was stubborn but was kind. Closing and putting the stack aside, she laced her fingers together. "So I'm guessing the serum's doing what it should be."

The teen nodded. "Yes. Thanks to the tempering you have done and a few theories on my part, I think we can safely say that the serum is both stable and effective. But I wish that could be the same with the other subjects." He said with a slightly sad tone.

The blonde zombie was no longer the only one getting the 'treatment'. Soon almost every zombie was subjected into being 'treated' with the same serum. Unfortunately, some of them had rebound effects because of it. One subject in particular had its memories back; all of them, but the body wasn't regenerating as quickly. The next few days, it refused to eat. Then died in the slightly less decomposing body.

Correction: _She_ died because of the cruel fate she felt that she was in.

The family of the female was notified shortly after.

Closing her eyes, Yuuko nodded. "I see. Well just because it's not working on the others just as well it doesn't mean it's _not_ working." She then chuckled. "But I'm sure I'll read the other reports from other scientists later. But onto another matter…." The smile was wiped from her face. "The journal…you've read it, right?"

Kurogane's expression changed from a bit sad to upset and angry. "…Yes…."

"The fact that you grew a bit silent on me means that there's something in there that you either dislike or flat out disagree with." Yuuko assumed.

"…Why?" Kurogane asked with gritted teeth. "Why would….why would my father….my _own_ father…keep shit like that from me?" He then glared right at the woman. "He should have….I was his damn son! He should have told me! I was there! I saw shit happen! And my mom-"He sucked in a breath. "She was….and then….those damn secrets….I can't…and you…." He growled. "You knew….and you still-!"

"Your father swore me into secrecy." Yuuko calmly interrupted. "He told me that until we can find a cure and use it, he would. He was trying to do that…for you…and the younger generation. And he tried, making sure you wouldn't know the moment presented itself. Which…in this case never did."

The anger he had only dissipated a bit leaving the teen deflated."…But…what about mother?" Kurogane hopelessly asked. "I thought…he did that for mother. Because…he wouldn't stop talking about how he wanted to get her better and we can all be happy. Like the family we always were." He remembered the first several days of running and hiding that it was almost all his father would say. But he never knew if he said for Kurogane's sake or his own.

It was hard to swallow that bitter pill.

"At first it was." Yuuko sighed. "I still remember the days. He was slightly delusional at the time. You were knocked out during the first two days. He made sure that you got plenty of sleep after journeying to the lab. You were about six or seven and he sent you to be with Seishiro to be looked after."

"That's when I met the creep and Fuuma." Kurogane nodded.

"Yes. During that time, we were taking shots at the dark about how to make that serum." Yuuko continued. "Do not misunderstand me. What we made successfully was only the toxin. However, making something that reversed the effects of being a zombie wasn't as simple. Killing them was easy, regenerate them was difficult. Nonetheless, we have worked hard on it, however as you know already, it resulted in more deaths then results."

"...Yeah..." If there was one regret that the teen had was not being there when he should have been. "Father...he found mother...and tried to make her better...right?" Kurogane was with Tomoyo and Fuuma when the alarm sounded and the whole lab was on lockdown. He was only twelve at the time. Next thing he knew, he was staring at his father's coffin in a rainy day. "I was a kid then...is that why...he never told me...right?"

"Mostly." Yuuko nodded. "But a part of that come from the fact that no child should ever see the world in its darkest time. If there was a way to turn back time to prevent it from happening, then us adults would have taken that chance. But there's no possibility of that so we tried our best to fix the world and prevent it from reverting back to the days of death and cannibalism. However for some of us, that goal was taken to the extreme; sacrifices the core of what make us human."

_'She's talking about Clow...' _Kurogane's eyes then were filled with confusion. _'But why do I get the feeling that she wasn't just talking about him?' _Clearing his throat, Kurogane looked away. "So...father did all of that...just to make me happy...?"

"Among other things, yes." Yuuko nodded. "Not the best set of choices but well he is a Suwa and Suwas tend to be stubborn." She then frowned at Kurogane. "Speaking of...you are taking this very well excluding the outburst not five minutes ago. I'm guessing you've already done yelling and shouting way before actually coming to see me. Plus you have been avoiding me on things excluding the zombie."

"Yeah." Kurogane shrugged. "My room's still messed up..." He rubbed his throat. "And in case you haven't noticed, I've been taking more fluids then usual because of those new sound-proof rooms that were modified recently." He then crossed his arms. "I'm still pissed at you and my father though." He glared at the woman.

"And you have every right to be." Yuuko can understand that. "We've keep this from you and the younger people for years and have lied to you all over and over. I only wish that I can take back those words but I can't. What's done is done." She then sighed. "Anything else you want to discuss?"

Kurogane thought about it, while he was still angry in some way, but he figured that it wasn't all Yuuko's fault. Yes, she was in on it from the beginning but his father and/or Clow must have blackmailed her or something if she couldn't tell him. Rubbing the back of his head, he frowned. "No, I don't think there's anything else to say except...how did father really die? I've been told many times that it was a lab error and he was in the middle of it but...I know that wasn't the truth."

"..." For a full minute, Yuuko couldn't say anything. She rubbed her eyes and covered her face with her hand; letting out a small yet sad smile. "Your father was succumb to love and that was the factor that killed him. But two bodies were disposed that day. Death do us part, as they say."

It didn't take a genius to know what Yuuko was telling him. Kurogane's father found his mother and it was his undead mother that killed him. Because his father couldn't kill the one he loved and in that hesitation came death.

That was the big and growing pile of bad news.

Kurogane thought in that exact moment, that love is not worth being killed over. _Not_ by a long shot.

* * *

_July_

"Data shows that the zombie virus within the subject is diminishing by zero point zero five percent every twenty four hours." Kurogane said out loud. "His skin and hair continues to show promise as cells and fibers are reconstructing themselves thanks to the serum. " He closed the folder with a growl. "But...can someone explain to me...how in the hell did his personality changed from an actual zombie to a freaking lunatic?"

Tomoyo and Fuuma snickered as the zombie was what looked like making faces. While Kurogane was reading, the zombie was puffing its cheeks and tilting his head left to right. Then the zombie was grinning wildly like a cat as he pressed his face on the glass. Finally it was making raspberries, creating spit on the glass; making things a bit harder for the cleaners.

And by cleaners, that meant Kurogane.

Fuuma hid a smirk. "I don't know. Maybe it's because the serum's _working_?" He then looked away in a series of chuckles as Kurogane was glaring his way.

"That's good though, right?" Tomoyo spoke up with a smile. "This guy is now very energetic and happy. Not at all like a zombie. Plus that bite he had along with other wounds are healing and closing up."

"True," Kurogane nodded as he calmed down a bit. "But that begs another question: how long does it take before the zombie turns back into a human? Weeks, months, years?" He frowned. "Because the serum's great and all but what next? Do we just...sit there and see; like a waiting period?"

"Well...it took almost a year for the serum to get us this far..." Fuuma considered. "Maybe it might take another year or two before he goes back to being human. I mean, you have to realize that the virus came out of nowhere and Yuuko with others tried for almost a _decade _to even make a toxin. Curing something is harder then killing something. Just saying."

"...Yeah." Kurogane agreed. "Yuuko _did_ say something like that." He then glanced over and almost slapped a palm on his face at the expression the zombie was experimenting. Probably to get a reaction out of the teen. "But I'm just a _bit_ concerned if there will be any rebounds like with the other subjects. I mean...that girl." He shook his head. "She just...stopped when she realized that she was in that decaying body. She...she remembered who she was and everything before she was bitten. I saw the look on her face when she...found out..." He sighed. "I don't want that to happen to him."

"It won't." Tomoyo insisted as she went over and placed a hand on Kurogane's shoulder. "His memories hasn't returned yet and his body is on a good road to recovery. There won't be a rebound, not for him." She then smiled softly. "He has you, a brilliant mind and a good heart. As long as you and him are together, then nothing bad will happen to the zombie."

Taking Tomoyo's words into consideration, Kurogane felt some weight lift off his shoulders. "You're right. A bit cheesy but yeah. I wont give up on him and he won't go down without a fight." He declared. "I'll make sure that he's back to being a human and give him the life that he almost lost."

"Oh my god, that was precious~!" Fuuma dramatically cried with smile. "To think that a cold-stone brute like Kurogane will be swayed by a cute zombie; turning him into a sweet adorable scientist~! It's a Christmas miracle!"

"...Christmas isn't in July, you freaking nut." Kurogane grunted with a frown.

"Oh so you agree on the fact that you're swayed by the zombie and couldn't spend a day without him what with his skin, his eye color, his nice taut bo- "

Tomoyo hid a smile as Kurogane promptly tackled Fuuma to the ground.

* * *

The scientist blinked as confetti was thrown everywhere in the lab. The whole gang was there, along with cake and a few presents. Yuuko, Fuuma, Seishiro, Tomoyo, Subaru, Kamui and surprisingly Fujimoto were there as they cheered for the birthday boy...or man at this point. It was a surprise as they just barged in while Kurogane was filling the syringe with the slightly improved serum. He yelped as he almost dropped the bottle that the serum was in and the needle.

Even the zombie was startled at the sudden moment.

"You guys are crazy!" Kurogane then shouted after his moment of speechlessness. He placed the items on a nearby table. "You could have made a mess!" He sighed as he dusted himself off.

"Oh, don't be a sour puss." Yuuko grinned. "It's not everyday that a young man like yourself turns eighteen." She then lend out a small colorful box with a ribbon on top.

For a few seconds, Kurogane didn't move. He then raised an eyebrow. "...Huh?"

"Oh for goodness sake Kurogane." Tomoyo laughed. "Don't tell me that you didn't remember your own birthday."

"..."

"Oh man, he really doesn't know!" Fuuma exclaimed with a smile. "And I thought Sei-nii-san was bad!"

Seishiro rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless. "It must be from working too hard in the lab." He can understand. He had missed a few birthdays from his mind when he was stuck in the infirmary. It took both Fuuma and Yuuko to pry him out just for him to get something to eat. "But a young man like yourself shouldn't celebrate alone."

"So we're having a party right here!" Subaru grinned. "We brought cake, food, and gifts. All for you."

"Food's for everyone though." Kamui _helpfully_ added. "No one got a wink of sleep. So be grateful."

"Kamui..." Subaru rolled his eyes as Fuuma chuckled.

Fujimoto yawned but he was far from cranky. Though that could explained with the coffee mug he had in one hand and a small box in another. "I don't know you much but hey, anything to get off work today." He took a sip. "So yeah, happy birthday, kid."

"..." Kurogane glanced around the room. He took in the happy expressions everyone had (well almost everyone) as well as the gifts and the cake that had lighted candles. He sighed with a noise of content. "Fine. If you all are so intent of wasting time in this lab then go ahead." He waved it off. "I don't care. But food sounds nice though and I don't mind getting a few things for my bedroom too."

"Sounds like a yes to me~!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a fist in the air. "So let's party!"

The rest of the gang cheered as they started eating and playing idle games.

Kurogane watched the whole thing with a slight smile of joy. He was glad for two things this year. One would be his life obviously, living to be an adult among with his friends. And the second would be the zombie he was saving. Sure, the progress and slow but it was working. That's all that mattered. He then turned his attention to the zombie to reassure him that everything was fine. His expression suddenly did a 180. "Holy Crap!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Yuuko turned her head away from the group. She then gasped. "Oh my word!"

To hear Yuuko _that_ surprised made everyone turned their attention to the male scientist. What they all saw was unbelievable.

On the glass, there were letters being written out. It was being seen with what looked like pudding; it was a bit after lunch time and all. The zombie had its mouth opened but his eyes were somehow concentrating on writing. His fingers were shaking as it showed as the letters were looking messy and slanted. But after a couple minutes, he dropped his hand and stared at what he done.

_HapY bRiHaY_

"Holy shit..." Kurogane exclaimed. "D-D-Did...did he just...?"

"Oh my god!" Fuuma shouted with a grin. "That zombie totally wrote _Happy Birthday_ on the glass."

"Really?" Kamui looked it over. "It looks crappy to me...and it's backwards." He then winced as he received a soft whack to the head.

"Don't be rude." Subaru scolded lightly.

"Aw~! How cute!" Tomoyo gushed. "He wrote that just for you!" She glanced at Kurogane with a bright smile.

"Fuck," Fujimoto breathed out. "So that's the serum working? I had no idea." He almost dropped his mug in shock. He was more clueless then the rest of them. Science does have a way of going over one's head. He was just a secretary after all.

"So...that would mean..." Seishiro mumbled.

"The zombie's brain or rather the brain now is retaining more of the basic human skills such as writing words." Yuuko concluded. "As well as speech and movement, the brain is now functioning more now that the virus is slowly making its way out of the body. Yes, this is great progress indeed."

Kurogane looked back and forth at the group. He then glanced at the glass with the letters. He placed a hand on it; not surprised to see the zombie placing a hand right over his hand. He saw the zombie mouthing slightly to him. But since speech was still a problem, Kurogane couldn't make head or tails of what he was saying. So the young man just guess. "Um...T-Thank you...and all. You can have a bit of cake later."

The zombie smiled as he clapped his hands.

* * *

A few months went by but for Kurogane it felt longer then that. Before he knew it though it was after New Years again. While the zombie's condition improved bit by bit, the scientist's own condition decreased. Mostly on his eyesight. All those days and night of staring at a bright screen had to have taken its toll eventually.

Tomoyo, who stayed behind that year, opted the man to get contacts or glasses.

Kurogane, in a very graceful manner, said he will never put on contacts. He'd rather stab himself with a knife then wear those things. He has been working very hard and that he sometimes can be forgetful. Last thing he wanted would be to lose his vision if he somehow forget to take them off before bed. So begrudgingly, he had to take up glasses as the only option.

An option that he soon was content in.

Pushing his glasses up to his nose, Kurogane watched as the zombie trying to read a simple story book. So far, it managed to rip a bit on the pages and repeatedly picking and dropping the book. At least the scientist knew how long the zombie's attention span so far. He wasn't surprised though. The creature can only write a bit and the movements are a bit more refined. More like a panda and less of a zombie. He sighed as he went to the metal door that led to the inner room and went inside. "Oi. That's enough of that."

The zombie perked up and smiled brightly. "Meuf-fou!" He called out as he saw the scientist and dropped the book once again. "He-o agin! 's goo to se-u!"

Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle as the being's attempt to speak normally at him. It was a huge stretch but the zombie has come a long way. "Hello to you too." He responded back casually. "It's time for another injection." He reached into the inside of the lab coat and pulled out a syringe.

The zombie's smile faltered a bit but nodded slowly. "M'ky." He shakily lend out his arm. "M-hm."

"I know you hate the needles." Kurogane went up to the zombie and patted his head. "But it's protocol." He saw that the zombie's expression hasn't changed a bit. He frowned. "Fine, how about after this shot, we'll do whatever you want in exchange. Sound good?"

"..." The zombie lifted his head and then grinned. "Sory?"

"Story?" Kurogane was so used to the zombie's speech that ninety percent of the time he knew what he was saying.

"Sory...yu...re-ad..." The zombie pointed to the worn story book. "Sory...me...yu...re-ad..." His smile turned a bit soft. His becoming blue eyes glanced innocently at the Scientist. "Ple...Ples..."

"..." Kurogane felt his face heating up as he really knew what the zombie was asking. He felt his pride and dignity being on the line. He was a growing man...not a mother. But as he looked at those growing colorful eyes; he wondered if the person before the zombie even had a mom like he did. Would that mother read to him bedtime stories like his mother did? So many questions still unanswered. And all of them relay on that zombie virus being reverse on the being. Gulping, he sighed. "Fine...I'll read you a story. Then you go to bed, got it?"

The zombie nodded quickly. "Umh!"

Kurogane took the arm held out for him; sensitize the area of the skin, took out the thin cap from the prick end and stuck the needle into the still healing skin. He pushed the handle and watched the serum go into the blood stream. He can hear small whimpers from the zombie but sadly nodded. "I know, shots sucks. Just bare with me for a few more seconds." He watched as the rest of the serum go into the body; the needle now completely empty. He then pulled out the syringe and cleaned the skin before taking out a kitty bandage and placed it over the patch of newly injected skin. "There. All done."

The zombie pulled back the arm and stared at bandage that was pink, shiny and covered with kittens. He made a noise of awe. "T-Th-t is k-tt-n. K-tt-es." He dumbly spoke up.

"Yup. Cats." Kurogane blankly stated. "You seem to like them the last time I injected you." It was a little experiment within itself. He wanted to see that even if the mind couldn't retain any memories yet that the body will still remember. So far he was right. Though it was getting harder and harder to explain to Tomoyo and Seishiro why he needed kids' band-aids. "Now then..where's the book? You wanted me to read it right?"

"Uh-ah!" The zombie nodded. He turned around and as it reached over to get the book, it stretched his body out; giving the scientist a view of the being's back.

Kurogane blushed. It was a fine patch of skin...he assumed. He then denied it as was just a observation; nothing more.

Grabbing the book, the zombie pushed it in front of Kurogane's face. "Sory! Sory! Re-ad sory!"

"Alright! Alright!" Kurogane grabbed the book. "Damn, you really are annoying." He ignored the laugh that came from the zombie as he opened the book and turn some pages. "Okay...what to read first?" He pushed his glasses up. He then flinched as the zombie wrapped his arms around his own; pulling the two close to each other. The young man blushed as the zombie just looked at the pictures in the book. Shaking his head, Kurogane finally found a story. "Okay..."

The zombie braced himself for some reading.

Smiling just faintly, Kurogane crossed his legs and fidgeted his glasses. "Long long ago...in a land far far away..."

* * *

"AH!"

Kurogane was startled out of his sleep as he found himself in the lab. It was summer once again as the heat was getting to him. The lab's AC system broke and the coolest rooms were in the labs for obvious reasons. And since Kurogane hangs out with the zombie (professional or otherwise), he opted to stay in there for some nights until the AC is fixed.

"AHH!"

Now more alert, Kurogane looked left and right, trying to find out where the screaming came from. He then turned his attention to the glass panel...and his heart sank at what he saw.

Jumping from his seat, Kurogane rushed through and up to the metal door. He pressed the buttons quickly as he could, cursing as he got the code wrong for the first three times. "Come on! Come on!" Sighing loudly as he got the code right on the fourth try, he opened the door and went inside the room. He saw the zombie not on the bed but on the floor thrashing and screaming while holding its head. Worse part was that he seemed to be crying.

Running up to the zombie, Kurogane pulled the being into his arms; surprised and heavily confused. "Hey, hey! You okay?" He yelled but the screaming and thrashing continued; up to the point that it was hard for the scientist to hold the zombie. Kurogane didn't know what to do. This never happened before. Up until now, the serum was making slow progress and the zombie was reacting to it just fine. Slowly but great.

So what happened?

Cursing, Kurogane reached over and got out his cell phone and dialed a number. When the line clicked he didn't mince any words. "Yuuko! Yuuko! Wake the hell up! There's not time to explain! The zombie! He-something's wrong! Wha-I don;t know! I'm here with him but he's not responding! He seem to be in pain." He took deep breaths. "You have to come-just-please! Just come! I can't lose him! Just-get here, now!" He closed the cell phone and tried to block out the screaming as he held the zombie as close as he could. Suddenly the screaming stop...along with the trashing. Kurogane opened his eyes and found the zombie still and quiet. "...Hey...hey..." He nudged the zombie gently. "Hey...you awake?"

Then out of nowhere, the zombie quickly grasped Kurogane's arm tightly.

Kurogane hissed in pain at the hard, firm grip the zombie had on him. But he tried not to show it. Yes, it was a frightful reaction but he wasn't going to be scared. He didn't know what was going with him but he was more or less mentally prepared. Did he had a weapon at hand...no...but he was ready to...do something drastic if it comes to that.

The zombie let out a few shaky breaths, the grip loosening just a bit. He then lifted his head up just enough for him to look at the bright crimson eyes, he was used to seeing. He opened and close his mouth a few times before something came out of his mouth. "I...I..."

"What?" Kurogane curiously asked. "What is it? Are you hurt somewhere?" He tilted his head. "...Hey..."

"I...I..." The zombie's voice was deep, just a bit then the last time he spoke. It sounded whole, profound, hurt. He gritted his teeth as he glanced hopelessly at the scientist. "I...I...re..."

"Yes?"

"I...re...remem...remem..." The zombie looked pained and sad. He then breathed out one thing in one whole sentence. "..._I remember._..." Then those blue eyes closed as the zombie's body went slack and his breathing went shallow.

Staring at the unconscious body in his arms, Kurogane's brain shut down as he heard those two words over and over again.

_I remember..._

_I remember...  
_

_I remember...  
_

But the question was...

"W-What does he remember?"

* * *

_Hours later_

"I see." Yuuko nodded. She was with Kurogane through the night and into the morning. The scientist explained the whole situation to her, all with a unreadable expression. The woman notice but didn't call him out on it. If what he said happened to her, she'd be wearing that expression as well.

After the shock, Kurogane placed the zombie back to bed and had an IV hooked onto the left arm; a bit scared that the zombie was looking a bit pale and pained. He then concluded that he drove itself into a coma. It wasn't too surprising, people in hospitals have done it before under great stress but this...this was different...in more ways then one.

"I just don't get it." Kurogane spoke up. "I mean...what does it mean?"

"It mean that the serum's finally seeping in." Yuuko muttered. "We have injected the serum inside him for a while now and so far, we have seen improvements mostly on the physical side. Of course, the serum not a miracle growth formula of any kind but you were worried about the mental side as well I have. As you already know, once someone is bitten, it only takes a while before the person's mind and soul to caved in completely and the cannibal is all that's left. It was irreversible to undo that until now. Now...the serum has unlocked the once-thought untapped consciousness of a forgotten mind. Kurogane..." Yuuko whispered. "We have made a true breakthrough."

"..." Kurogane glanced through the glass at the seemingly sleeping being that was on the bed with mixed feelings. He was glad that the person's memories are surfacing and that the person inside the zombie was coming out but that raised up another question. "Yuuko...if that's the case...wouldn't that mean that he'll be in a lot of pain? He said he remembers but whatever memory he had, I don't know."

"That's a good point. Whatever he remembers must have been brought him a lot of pain. Though I think it's his cranium that will be suffering at the most. Let's say that you were in a car accident." Yuuko began. "And that your head received the most damage; like memory loss. It may take some time to regain them like our little friend there. The brain first has to heal itself from the outside before tapping inside. Then slowly but gradually, they came back but not without do something in return. Those memories had to break through whatever walls the brain unknowingly make for you. And what you get is a great migraine before remembering what you may have forgotten. Like a thunk on the head and feeling the dull throbbing after wards. Does that make sense?"

Kurogane thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, it does. So...he's going to be in a bit of pain, won't he then? Since it's expected, right?"

"Yes." Yuuko then glanced sadly at Kurogane. "I'm sorry. That's how it works."

Sighing, Kurogane took off his glasses. "Can I at least administer some pain killers if that's the case?" Memories or not, he didn't want to see the zombie in pain.

"I don't see why not." Yuuko smiled. "We want to make him better not worse." She then lifted a finger. "But you might want to check that up with Seishiro first. He's been a bit touchy ever since I gave him permission to have medicine and such again. Something about not wanting to come out until Kamui takes a chill pill...whatever that means."

Kurogane sighed. "It's always something..."

* * *

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since Kurogane last saw those blue eyes. The zombie was still in a coma but the scientist made sure that it was getting nutrients through the IV. He started giving the zombie some morphine to ease whatever pain he was in. But to the young man's dismay, the being wasn't any closer to waking up.

He started to actually miss him. The annoying smiles, the dismal cheery attitude...and being to read to him before bedtime almost every night. He rubbed his eyes as he took off his glasses. He almost wished his father was here. He'd bet his dad would love to see how far he had come. But then again, if he did see the man, he'd throw in a few punches first. Childish, he knew. But he didn't care.

As he was lazily glancing at the clock which read 12:47am in the morning, Kurogane blinked as he saw movement in the inner room. Quickly we got up from the chair and went to the metal door. Calming down a bit...he slowly punched in the code before opening the door and going inside. Once there, the scientist saw the zombie's fingers twitching. Quietly, he went over to the bed and checked his vital signs.

He was waking up.

Patiently, Kurogane sat on the bed just to the zombie; watching as the zombie's eyelids flutter. He inhaled sharply. Then he saw it. Those blue eyes that he missed. Only this time, they weren't just blue...they were different...almost like sapphire jewels. He found himself smiling despite himself. "Hey...you're awake..."

The zombie opened his eyes fully before glancing at Kurogane. At first he just stared, then he blinked. "...I...I..."

"Don't talk." Kurogane ordered softly. "You've been out for a while. Almost a month actually. Your throat will be in a lot pf pain for a bit." He wondered if he should just get a glass of water. But his body refused to move; like he felt that if he stood up, it'd be a dream and that zombie was still sleeping. That would be a nightmare.

Ignoring the order, the zombie continued. "I...I...I...I...remember..." It finally spoke out. "I...remember...I remember." The more he talked, the firmer his voice got. "I remember..."

"...Y-Yeah..." Kurogane said; feeling a bit tense. How can months of impaired speech evolved to this? He then remembered what Yuuko said. The memories...they may have brought up the basic human skills he needed. It was a bit too fast for his liking but it didn't matter anymore. "You said that before..."

"..." The zombie blinked before nodded. "Ye-Yes...I remember..."

Gulping, Kurogane sighed. "Mind telling me what you remember? Maybe I can help you with that..."

At first the zombie idly stared at the scientist. Then it softly smiled. "I remember...I remember...my n..name.." He spoke. "I remember...my name..."

That got Kurogane's full attention. If he got the zombie's name, then he can do a missing person's search and find out about his family or what's left and hopefully give him his life again. "Okay then...what is it?"

"...My name...is..." He spoke quietly. "My name...is...Fai." He then smiled brightly at the scientist as he suddenly sat up on the bed. "My name is Fai..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Get ready for some horribleness from yours truly  
**

**XD  
**


	7. Tragedy

Updated. _Finally_! But now it's switched to M for safety. This is a bit different then I was originally going for but I've procrastinated long enough and maybe as a treat, a lemon or two. (Don't ask. OTL)

Anyway, enjoy this super long chapter.

* * *

**As tragedy strikes**

* * *

_Meanwhile in another lab not too far away_

"Damn this stupid research."

A crabby scientist was grumbling under his breath as he started typing down reports on the lab's basic computer. He adjusted his glasses as he cursed out a typo he made and didn't notice it at first. "I hate doing this. Why do we have to work so hard for those stupid things? It's not like they _are_ working. Especially with this fucker over there."

"You know why, Dr. Rondart."

The person in question turned his body halfway around as saw a tall, well-endowed, black curly-haired woman walking towards him with a stern look and a tray of food.

Frowning, he leaned back on his chair. "Yeah, I know." He tapped his finger on his crossed legs irritably. "But we're not getting the desire results. We have been adding does to that _thing_ over there and nothing much happens. So much fucking trashing and growling. I'm glad that _we_ got the inner room sound-proofed or I'd kill it myself." He received a thump on the head.

"We've been here only for a few weeks." The woman reminded him. "And Ms .Yuuko had warned us that it may not work right away. Besides, we're not the only ones that have this dilemma. I'm sure you heard about another test subject that ended up as a mishap."

Sighing heavily, he took the cup from the woman as she got close enough for him. "Of course, I know. Everyone has that file now and people won't stop crying about it." He took a sip. "All I want is success in point of the study and experimentation so we can move on up until _we _are the leaders of this damn place. That way I can change that dumb rule back and wipe them out en masse."

The woman sighed. "You were such a promising doctor before, Kyle. Uncle Wang would have been very disappointed in you for thinking that way."

"No. He wouldn't, Xing." He glared at the woman. "He have told us that if you want to do something right, you do it yourself. Cast aside everyone else and make your own path, damn the consequences and work hard to achieve your wish." He turned around and placed the cup next to him as he went back to work. "He has always lived by that rule. How else he came up at the top of investments in drug-distribution?"

Xing sighed. "True, but you know it was the same kind of thinking that got him killed in the first place when all of _that_ happened."

Kyle glared at the screen. "He's a prideful man. He would always think of his merchandise first. But he knew that things have a price and he took it. End of story." _'Stupid snitch double-crossing him. He was caught in a police gun fire because of him. Good riddance he was eaten alive by those things…' _He then pressed a button and a sound of a ding went on. "You've always disapproved of his actions, cousin."

"And you were _such_ a kiss-ass," Xing sneered. "Always trying to shine bright to get his approval even though he wouldn't bat an eyelash for either one of us." She almost slammed the tray down next to the doctor. "That's why I said you would have been a wonderful doctor like Seishiro."

Kyle frowned. "We were the brightest in our school, got everything and more. Is it wrong to crave for a bit of attention to our guardian who made it happen for us?" He mused as he smirked. "Though either way….I will surpass him and let it be known that _I_ will be the one to get the attention and praise that I deserve. Even dead, I know he'll have no choice but to acknowledge that. We are family after all…."

Xing shook her head as she walked away. "I'll get the documents and have them sent." She pointed to a nearby printer.

"Thanks." Kyle's smirked softened a bit. "And can you get some medicine on your way back? Neck's a bitch and I can't afford any more therapy sessions with that other doctors." He rubbed the base of it.

"Sure." Picking up the documents, Xing walked out of the lab and closed the door behind her. She sighed gravely. "Arrogance and greed was the downfall of our Uncle, Kyle." She muttered to herself. "I don't want that same thing to happen to you…"

* * *

"_Brother….!"_

…

"_Brother…!"_

…_.._

"_Brother…" _A blurry silhouette obscured the vision. _"Brother, I know you're awake. Mother won't be happy when she finds out that you're trying to miss school."_

…_._

The figure gave out a laugh. _"Come on, we have to get ready before eating breakfast. You're your favorite! It's -. I know you like sweets so I_ _convinced mother to make it. Now get up before it gets cold…."_

* * *

A pair of eyes opened; revealing bright blue orbs to the world. It looked around and saw a room that wasn't his own. He sat up from the bed and looked at his skin. Covered in bandages and hooked up to an IV. He blinked. "W-Wha…?" He looked at his arms. He tore off the sheets and saw that his legs were the same. He was confused. "What…what?"

His musing was interrupted as the metal door across from him opened up and revealed a red-eyed younger man staring at him in shock. He blinked. He tentatively raised a hand up, giving the other person a weak wave.

Next thing he knew, the red-eyed young man was very close to him with a deeper level of shock. "Fai!" The person shouted as he looked at him with calculating eyes. "Are you okay? Are you hurt, or hungry or something?"

He found out that the person wanted an answer so he tilted his head. "Um…I-I just w-woke up…" His voice sounded a bit delayed for some reason. He couldn't remember what happened. In fact, he can't remember anything. Almost nothing. Except…. "I-I'm sorry. D-Do I k-know you?"

And just like that, the other person's look of shock fell into slight disappointment. "Uh…" He rubbed the back of his head. "You…sort of do…before….I…found you in France. And….I took care of you…"

"You f-found m-me? A-And you t-t-took care of m-me? The blonde asked. "T-Thank you. A-Am I in a h-hopsi-ital?" He asked. While it was nice of this person to do so, he still don't remember much. His head was there but his mind…it was like the memories were sucked clean right out of him.

"No…you're not." The red-eyed young man sighed as he fished into his pocket and put on his glasses. "I don't know if I should say it. You may not like the answer. Even _I_ don't like the answer and I've been here since the beginning."

"S-Since…the…b-beginning…." The blonde tried to remember. "I-I'm s-sorry….I-I don't know w-what you t-talking about…" It was a mess. Why can't he remember? "B-But you know my name…-y-you heard y-you say it…h-how?"

"You got hurt. And when you last woke up you said, you remembered your name; Fai." The other person explained. "I never knew your name until then so I'll call you by your name from now." Sticking his hand out he tried to give the blonde a hand shake. "Name's Kurogane Suwa. Head of this lab room."

Staring at the hand, the blonde found his body slowly and shakily reaching out. He touched the hand and grabbed it too gently. He moved his arm a bit. "S-Suwa…" He mused. It rang some sort of bell in his head. It was faint but there. Why is that? "W-We are in a l-lab? W-Why?"

"Well, you see—"

"You are what we call a miracle."

The two whipped their heads to see a third person at the doorway. An older woman with an unreadable look. There was a smile but there was another emotion that both males couldn't see.

"You took your damn time." The one named 'Kurogane' commented rudely. "I told you to hurry the hell up."

"Well I have to have my morning coffee first. Can't do much without the help of caffeine, now would I?" The woman smirked as it walked into the room. "And I see you two are getting acquainted…"

The blonde slowly nod. "Y-Yeah. H-He told me a b-bit. He s-said that h-his name is K-K-Kuro…" For some reason after that, he couldn't say it. "K-K-Kuro-tan!" He smiled at the scientist.

"….." Kurogane stared at the subject with wide eyes. He then frowned. "That's not my name. It's Kurogane…" He never got a nickname like that before. What the hell is going on in that healing brain of his?

"B-But it's t-too long…" Fai whined. "I like K-K-Kuro-tan better. Or K-Kuro-muu….K-Kuro-pon…" He smiled. It was a good feeling. He wondered what that good feeling was called.

"Oi!" Kurogane blushed. "Just because you're in this bed and healing doesn't mean that it'll stop me from kicking your ass!" He then felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see an amusing smile.

"Now, now." Yuuko chided playfully. "Let's all play nice. Fai is still in fact our patient. We have to take care of him as best as we could." She patted that shoulder before walking up to the blonde. "Joking aside," She knelled in front of the subject. "I was wondering if we can ask a few questions." Her eyes were unreadable but her smile was kept in place.

"W-Why?" Fai asked; somehow feeling the air in the room being a bit tense. "I-Is there s-s-something w-wrong with m-me?" He pointed to himself before risking a glance to Kurogane who was staring down on the floor with a mix of sadness and hopefulness.

"Not at all." Yuuko placed a hand on the blonde's knee. "In fact, you are getting better. We just want to figure out a few things about what you know or remember and find some sort of path to go from there." Her smile softened. "It's nothing horrendous or awful; I assure you."

"….." The subject slowly blinked; not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to talk much but if he answered some of the woman's questions, maybe a few of his own will be answered in return. With a hesitant nod, Fai sat upright on the side of the bed. "O-Okay."

Yuuko nodded; clearly seeing the reluctance in those color-like eyes. "Very well, how about we get you dressed and we'll start." She glanced at Kurogane with a playing smirk. "A clipboard and some clothes, please."

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he waved at the woman. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Something told him that he won't be around to hear Yuuko and Fai talk but he'll still be around to make sure nothing else happens. He may still be young but he wasn't stupid.

And Fai still had a long way to go.

* * *

Seishiro rubbed his eyes as he was walking through the hallway one night. He was carrying a bag of vaccine for some patients who had fallen ill. Nothing major but with sterile environments and potential dangers from the zombies, one must be careful. He had long since took off his glasses and coat; thinking of them as dead weight. He liked being a respected doctor but even he would get sick of wearing the uniform from time to time.

Minding his business, he spotted another person walking in the opposite direction. He couldn't see exactly who that was but he gave the other a polite nod as he and the other brushed shoulders. However he never made another step as a familiar voice cut through the silence.

"I see you are working as hard as ever."

It didn't take a genius to know who exactly it was. Seishiro turned around and sighed. "It's nice to see you too, Rondart." He stated in a bored tone. "Truth be told, I thought you'd be holed up in that lab of yours; trying to become more of an arrogant ass than usual."

It has been like that for the two. Others may not know it but he and Kyle went way back. During their younger years, they had been the best of friends. Shared their lunches together, their secrets, even dreams. However, it was obvious later on that things just wasn't working between as well as before. Kyle fell into the wrong crowd and Seishiro was trying hard to take care of Fuuma when their parents were killed in an accident. Soon hate filled the void between the two as friendship slowly and painfully died.

It was rather hard on Seishiro mostly to lose a great friend. So when he heard that Kyle was not only alive but now working in the same facility as himself, the anger and hate boiled up again; the memories of what was still clear in his mind.

Kyle smirked as he placed a clipboard under his arm. "And I thought you'd be dissecting fellow co-workers like the frogs in middle school but hey, we can't always assume just by looking."

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, Seishiro angrily grunted. "At least frogs were better company then you ever were." He noted in satisfaction in Kyle's fading smirk. "So, how's it going with your subject? Going horribly wrong, I imagine."

"For _your_ information," Kyle seethed back. "My subject is doing quite well. Great in fact. There were no signs of thrashing or animalistic characteristics as well as no need to eat human flesh." He was lying through his teeth; the subject was in fact doing much worse but no one would know by just looking at it. But he wanted to gloat in the doctor's face just for the fun of it.

"I see." Seishiro wasn't buying it at all. Even after all these years, he knew when the other was lying. "I guess even fools get lucky now and again. I feel sorry for Xing though," He grinned darkly. "Having to put up with you and your constant whining and bitching. If I didn't know any better I would say that you're being the female on her PMS."

It was a game they would play; trying to see who would get riled up first. Only this time; they really intend to mess the other one up.

"Oh really?" Kyle kept his somewhat calm composure. "I would say the same for your brother, Fuuma."

"…."

"Oh, grown quiet, have we?" Kyle grinned. "Word has it that there was an unusual subject that was brought here by a former finder and you helped a _former boss_ get it and mercilessly torture it to find some sort of answer to the thing's unique genetic structure." He swayed around on his feet. "And when your brother found out, oh dear." He covered his mouth with a hand. "He thought of you as some sort of monster, didn't he? Don't know why he would be so surprised since he's a younger version of you anyway—"

Seishiro took three big steps up to Kyle; looming over him with a dark, sinister look. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

The person in question was suddenly afraid. They may be the same age but Seishiro was taller than him and even stronger than him. Time indeed have a way of changing people; inside and out.

"Say what you want to me." Seishiro continued. "We have history together and we know what pisses the other one off even when we haven't seen each other for years. I can take whatever pathetic hits you dish out." His eyes grew darker as he glared at the man. "But don't you _dare _say anything about my little brother. He has nothing to do with us and even if he hasn't forgiven me for that incident; I will _always_ help him. Unlike you, I have a heart. I can admit when I'm fucking twisted but I have a heart. You of all people should know that. But then again, you wouldn't know a thing about having a heart, _do you_?"

Kyle hung his head as Seishiro stepped back and started to walk away. "….I've fallen in love with you once."

The doctor stopped; wanting the other to go on.

"We've been friends for so long; our families knew each other and things were great." Kyle then gritted his teeth. "But then your damn brother came into the picture and you cast me out. My father didn't notice me and I had no one else. You were all I had!" He shouted; his voice echoing throughout the hallway.

"...I never stopped thinking about you." Seishiro didn't turn his head but his voice was soft and low. "You were my first friend. We did everything together. But…I'm sorry. I never felt the same way; not then, not now." He gripped his medicine bag tightly. "But I never cast you out; _you _left _me_. My parents _died_, Rondart and Fuuma was my little brother. I grew up and I survived this hell of a world. Now I have a new love to cherish. Cling to the past all you want Kyle but we both know that it'll never go back to those innocent days no matter how much you wanted to." He slightly turned his head to the other. "You've made your choice a long time ago. And now_ I'm_ making one. Good bye, Kyle Rondart. Hope you have a happy life."

Kyle just stood there; his own heart and soul crushed by the doctor's words. He never stopped thinking of Seishiro as well. He wanted the other to befriend him again; even fall in love with him as well. But it was too late and his own demented ways have finally caught up with him. The dream they both had ripped apart at the seams and now he didn't have anyone.

Fei was dead, Xing couldn't care less and the people he manipulated into befriending him were dead or the living dead. He was alone.

Seishiro didn't have to turn around to know that Kyle had dropped to his knees and started crying. He just carried on; trying to make haste now that he wasted so much time when he was supposed to help the sick. Yuuko of all people knew about Kyle and him and she hired him anyway. He can never know what was going through that woman's head. Everything happens for a reason; she would say. He never questioned that even now. He worked for her; nothing more, nothing less.

Kyle may not have anyone but it was Seishiro who felt lonely. And friends were something that the both can't have; a fact that still hurt them but shaped them. The perfect flaw.

* * *

"A-Are y-you sure that I-I can w-wear this?" Fai asked shyly as he was in a blue buttoned-up shirt that was rolled up to the elbows and a pair of designer jeans with blue swirls down the legs.

"Of course~!" Tomoyo giggled. "We can't have you in dull, bland clothes now do we?"She had Kurogane and Fuuma put in a dresser and got some people install a toilet and a shower since Fai's motor skills were increasing. The speech was still a bit rough but the subject's personality was making up for it. Plus, the girl now had someone new to try on her custom-made outfits.

"T-Thank you v-very much." Fai smiled brightly; grateful that he had made a few friends in such a short time.

Fuuma snickered as the girl continued to bombard the blonde with clothes and ideas for outfits. "Seems that_ Fai _is fitting into our niche of weirdoes quite nicely; wouldn't you say?"

"Speak for yourself." Kurogane grumbled as the two were leaning on a wall in the inner room. "I'm starting to miss the quiet nitwit. Now I have to deal with this fucker." After Fai had talked to Yuuko in private; he had been talking about anything and everything. Memories though were returning just little by little. It was abstract at best but it was better than nothing.

"K-Kuro-sama!" Fai's cheery voice called out. "C-C-Can you please get s-s-some ice cream? I'm hungry~!"

"You just ate!" Kurogane shouted. Though he was glad for that. It would mean that the subject's digestive system was slowly going back to fully functioning; hence the lack of meat and more of sweets. However, that didn't make the young scientist any happier. "Be like everyone else and wait until dinner, fatty."

"Wah! T-Tomoyo-chan~!" Fai suddenly hugged the girl loosely around her shoulders. "K-Kuro-pon is b-being mean a-again!"

"Aw, there, there." Tomoyo patted the subject with a smile. "I'm sure Kurogane didn't mean that." She gave the scientist a calculating smirk; sending chills down the young man's spine.

"….." Kurogane gulped as he then sighed. "Agh! Fine, I'll go to the cafeteria and see what I can do." He turned and walked out of the inner room; ignoring the cheers that came from the two. "Stupid idiots."

"You say that but I know that you're just happy for Fai as much as anyone." Fuuma randomly stated; following the scientist. "Besides, you had a talk with Yuuko not long before. He knew that it'll get better for him. And that's good, isn't it?"

_Body functions returning._

_Motor skills improving._

_Redeveloping personality. _

_Memories coming and going._

_Loss of need to eat flesh._

_Eyes almost at full color._

_Subject in conclusion is a success._

Threading his fingers through his own hair, Kurogane took off his glasses and placed them in his coat pocket. "It is but as far as the brain goes, we still have a long way. He knows his name and now knows a few more things; that he had a family, his birthplace and he may have had a brother."

"So that's what you've been doing for the past few days." Fuuma grinned brightly. "Any luck finding his family?"

"So far, no." Kurogane opened the cafeteria door; letting the two of them in. "Since I don't have a last name yet, finding people born in France is more like finding a freaking needle in a haystack." He nodded to a chef who grinned and went in the back. "I thought that maybe bringing in any surviving relatives might speed his memories along but I haven't found squat. Plus I have more paperwork to do now that the moron doesn't need to be taken care of so often."

"What flavor does he want this time?"

"I don't fucking know! Get the most disgustingly sweetest flavor you got!" Kurogane shouted at the chef. "Anyway, things are just so damn stressful what with Kamui and Subaru going on those minor missions and Yuuko along with Seishiro and Fujimoto having things to do. It's like none of us have the time anymore."

"Well, we're still one of the few labs running and the world's problem of zombies is almost gone. If that cure you had for Fai is working then who knows what will happen. The big guys just don't want to have their hands dirty and all."

"Fucking technicalities." Kurogane got a big bowl of ice cream and gestured Fuuma to follow him. "Now then, what's with you and Kamui? Still at each others' throats?"

"More or less." Fuuma shrugged. "He's just so cute when he's angry. But I have a plan that will make him the happiest person on earth!"

"You're going to do him and everyone a favor by killing yourself?" Kurogane asked with a deadpan expression.

"Haha! Nah, too much effort." Fuuma laughed. "I'm going to propose to him~!"

"HUH?" Kurogane dropped the bowl; spilling ice cream on the floor. "You're going to do what?"

"Yep~!" Fuuma crossed his arms. "I have been searching for a perfect ring to propose to Kamui with and after getting help from Subaru and Sei-nii-chan, I finally got it!" He then rubbed the back of his neck as small blush was seen on his face. "And I was hoping, since we're on the topic, if you can be my best man when we have a wedding."

"…" Kurogane didn't know what to say. He knew that Fuuma and Kamui were friends and more then friends but to go as far as _marriage_? Well, who knew that would happen? "You're really serious about it, aren't you?"

"Of course." Fuuma's smile faded. "It's not that I haven't thought this through. In fact, I had talked to practically everyone who I can trust; not that I don't trust you but you were a bit busy." He added. "And I came to the conclusion….that…I don't want to lose Kamui. I want to marry him and have a happy life with him. It's corny, I know but I can't wait forever. I'm going to take my chance."

"Fuck, you _are_ serious." Kurogane burst out chuckling. He picked up the bowl with a toothy grin. "Hell, if that's what you feel then whatever, I'll be your best man. Just don't blame me when you go through with that proposal and you get a black eye."

"But that's his way of showing his affections~!" Fuuma joked with a smile.

"You're not even married yet and you're being abused." Kurogane joked back. "But hey, whatever gets you laid. Less problems for me; that's for sure." He then heard a growl down the hallway. It shook him to the core. "The hell was that?"

"Hmm?" Fuuma turned his head. "What was what?"

The young scientist narrowed his eyes. It sounded like it was coming from that Ron-what's-his-name's lab room. Shaking his head, Kurogane sighed. "Nothing. Must have been a fuse or something." He then growled. "Now I have to go back and get some more of this crap. Stupid blonde."

Fuuma laughed as the two went back to the cafeteria.

* * *

The inner room was quiet. The lights were out. No more growling, no more thrashing. It was silent.

_Good._

Two figures were in that room but only one stood up. It grinned toothlessly at the fallen victim. It's breathing was broken and shallow; the skin sewn together like a ripped up doll and blood was splattered all over the walls and window.

It walked over to the body and with soulless eyes, blinked.

"…" It wanted to say something but there were no words; just noise. It reached down and with dirty, greasy hands; ripped an eye from the socket thus spilling more dark blood before eating it whole; the sounds of chopping echoed within the room.

"Hey Kyle?" Xing just walked into the lab and switched on the lights. "I got the injections you wanted. I don't understand why you couldn't have gotten them yourself." She placed them on the desk. "You haven't been yourself these past few weeks. I know that what Seishiro said to you was harsh but you didn't exactly make pleasant with words either."

Xing made her way to the inner room; oblivious to the horror inside. "I also got you some medicine for that stomach ache of yours. I told you go rest but oh no; you just like to work yourself to death that's why you-" She suddenly noticed that the metal door was opened a bit. Cautiously, she pushed it open. With the light switch flickering on; she suddenly dropped the medicine and took a step back.

"…K-Kyle…." Xing sobbed as the thing turned its head to her and growled. Her legs couldn't move and her hands were searching for a phone. "Kyle….what have you done?"

There was a roar before screaming was heard along with noise of rips and scratching.

Then silence.

* * *

_Minutes before_

"You know for a healing subject; you're so damn annoying."

Fai giggled as he got Kurogane in a hug. "Aw, you don't mean that~! You like it when I'm livelier. After all if you didn't find or help me, I wouldn't be here right now." Yuuko had told him that he was indeed a zombie when Kurogane found him. And after some time, he was being treated from a serum to help him go back into a human. While at first it was scary to know that he was bitten and turned; he felt like he owe the people who have given him a second chance.

Especially the one who found him and never lost hope.

"Well, your speech has finally improved….which sucks." Kurogane grumbled with a faint blush. "But what about your memories, anything new?"

"…" Fai's smile grew sad as his hold on the scientist loosened. "I….I remembered…living in a house with my family, I think….and one of them….looked like me." He sighed. "I thought I was looking at a mirror but the hair was tied back and….mine wasn't….that's about it."

"Hmm…" Kurogane thought about it. "That's different. Maybe your brother's a twin then?" It was an assumption but it was what he can make out of that.

"A twin?" Fai asked with curiosity. "What's a twin?"

"Twins are like natural-made clones of some sort." Kurogane calmly explained. He wasn't surprised. Fai was basically relearning things now that his mind was being put back together. "They come in pairs. They can be fraternal; meaning looking different from each other or identical; almost looking the same. You might have an identical twin roaming about somewhere if that's the case."

"Really?" Fai's smile was brought back ten-fold. "That's so cool~! I thought I was an only child but to have a brother that looks like you, that's amazing!" He then patted the scientist on the head. "Thank you so much, Kuro-sama! You're so smart!"

"It's nothing." Kurogane denied. "You're just getting the hang of thinking again; that's all." He was glad that Fai can touch someone without the urge to bite or eat them. That was a sign that he's becoming human. Maybe someday- "Okay, now that you're stupidly happy again; can you let go of me. I need to send in some reports to Yuuko."

"Oh…okay." Fai let go of Kurogane. "You do work very hard."

"Yeah….yeah I do…." Kurogane got up from the bed and picked up his papers. "I'll be back in a few." As he started walking away; his sleeve was pulled back. He looked over his shoulder.

"W-Wait." Fai pleaded softly. "Um…I want to know something…."

"Yeah?"

"Y-Your family…m-my family can be dead for all I know but…ever since I can talk and think, you never told me….what happened to yours…" Fai was then surprised as Kurogane turned around. "I-I don't mean anything bad, I just—"

"I know what you mean." Kurogane's voice wasn't harsh but lost all emotion. "And while it's none of your business, it's sort of a reason why I continued this." He touched the top of Fai's head. "Let's just say though that my mom wasn't lucky and my father, though an asshole, wanted more for me. That's all I will say."

"I-I'm sorry." Fai leaned in and hugged Kurogane around the torso. "I didn't want to make you sad. I was just curious. I can't imagine losing both of your parents so soon. I can't even remember. Now I'm scared that I will. I don't want to have memories of loss. I can't…."

"You have friends." Kurogane hesitantly hugged back. "People who have been through losing love ones and you have me; so don't worry about shit like that. When it happens; it'll happen. So don't worry."

Crying, that's the reaction that Fai can't remember experiencing but it felt right. Just letting the tears come out. "T-Thank you…you're such a good friend…"

"Pfft. Friend?" Kurogane let out a small grin. "That serum must have messed you up more than I thought. Get your eyes checked."

The two laughed; if a bit softly. They never met and yet they were growing on each other; liking the other's company. However, in the back of their minds, it felt familiar somehow.

Why was that?

* * *

_At the hallway_

Two security guards were walking down the hallway for a check. For the most part, it was boring since things were tight and no one would be stupid to do something reckless but the pay was good so there was nothing to complain.

One of them spotted something leaking out of Rondart's lab door. Upon further inspection, it was blood.

"Oh shit. Hey, look!"

"Huh? What are you—oh my god!" They jumped back. "Is that?"

"Yeah. Fuck, what is he doing in there?"

"Hell if I know! He was a very weird one!"

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. The guards inched closer to it. They jumped back as a huge dent was made. One of them backed away as the dent got bigger and bigger.

"W-We got to alert the whole lab!" The second guard hastily looked around for the level to do so.

The one guard turned and nodded as a gun was pulled from the holster. "D-Do you think it ate that creep?"

"I don't know." The level was seen. "But if he did then good riddance—"

The door was ripped opened as one of the guards screamed and fired on sight. However the things was faster as the second guard quickly pulled the level before being bit on the leg and pulled to the floor; the screaming of the two was soon drowned out as a red light came on along with an automated voice.

* * *

**Alert!**

**Alert!**

**Alert!**

**Escaped subject!**

**Repeat!**

**Escaped subject!**

**High risk of infection!**

**Repeat!**

**High risk of infection!**

Kurogane didn't know what was happening but he sure as hell didn't like it."Hold on!" He let go of Fai as he ran to the metal door and closed it; leaving him and Fai inside of the room. "There." He ran back to Fai.

"What's that sound? Why did you close the door? I don't understand!" Fai was panicking; it was happening all too fast. He didn't like it and it was scaring him.

"Hey, hey!" Kurogane placed hands on Fai's shoulders. "Hey…you have to calm down and take some deep breaths."

"But—"

"Calm down." The scientist repeated; his voice still calm. "Just breathe. You're safe here. Between outside and here; there is at least ten feet of solid metal and that glass isn't glass. You're going to be okay."

"W-What do you mean we're safe?" Fai kept on asking; trying not to freak out. "K-Kurogane please. Tell me what's going on?"

Ignoring the faint but clear sound of the alarm and people screaming, Kurogane nodded. "Remember that one night when I told you about you not being the only one being treated?"

Fai slowly nodded.

"….You're the only successful one in the whole batch."

"Y-You mean…" Fai's thinking process was still a bit slow but he got the idea. "Will everyone be okay?"

"I hope so…" Kurogane reached over and was glad that he had a gun. "I sure damn hope so."

* * *

"Everyone, go to your assigned labs and arm yourself!" Yuuko screamed as many people were running around. "If it's in the line of the infected then regroup with others and go to the nearest safe room!" She couldn't believe that this was happening. The security was tight, everything was in order, and nothing could have sparked into something so horrid.

And yet in the back of her mind; she knew it would happen someday.

"Fujimoto!" Yuuko ran as quickly as she could to the receptionist desk to get the young man and take him to her office where it's safe. "Fujimoto!" However as she was near, she was stopped by a silhouette of two beings.

"Please—no, get away! Stay back! I have a girlfriend! No—wait stop—"

Yuuko rushed in and pulled out a gun and fired out of impulse. A shot hit the thing's shoulder as it snarled and ran back into another hallway.

Once inside, Yuuko saw Fujimoto shell-shocked and covered in specks of blood. The whole room had blood and limbs splattered everywhere. And on top of that, he was crying. She walked up to him. "Hey…sweetie…."

Fujimoto let out a choking sob. "I…I could have been eaten…." He started crying again. "I could have died….then that stupid Dobato would have been alone….I was almost…"

"I know." Yuuko placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you're alive now. That's what you should focusing on; being alive and staying that way." She then looked over and saw that he wasn't bitten and no blood went into his eyes or mouth. The zombie's blood can infect others that way.

Closing his eyes, Fujimoto nodded.

"Now then, let's get you in a safe room." Yuuko gently and quickly led the young man out of the room. "I have a failed subject to kill."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean that we have to wait outside?" Kamui shouted. "What's going on? And why can't we go in?"

"We told you many times, sir. There has been an outbreak. A subject has been let loose and the facility is at risk for infection."

"But Seishiro's in there!" Subaru cried. "So is Kurogane, Tomoyo, Yuuko, Fuuma and others. We can't just leave them inside!"

Kamui flinched at the mention of Fuuma but kept his stance and glare.

"I'm sorry but we are under orders from the boss herself. She said that no one is to get in or out of the facility until the problem is taken care of. No exceptions."

Feeling his blood rise, Kamui picked up a rock and threw it far away.

Subaru rubbed his eyes as he felt his heart breaking. "S-Seishiro…please be safe…please don't die…"

* * *

Tomoyo hugged Fujimoto just as Yuuko opened the door and pushed him in. She looked up at her superior with such sadness. "How many?"

"On the top of my head and what I saw, about twenty; most of them by-passers." Yuuko stated; feeling both dejected and angry. "That zombie is fast; faster and stronger than any undead creature I have ever seen. We have known that the serum can either help or hurt the subjects. But it seems that it has caused some sort of genetic mutation and the worst part is…I have a feeling that this wasn't from the subject."

The girl held onto her friend a bit more tightly as the sobbing grew louder. "It's horrible. I heard from another that Xing is still missing. People are looking for her at this minute." She hadn't heard from Fuuma or Seishiro but at the very least Kurogane and the subject Fai are safe. "Do you think the zombie might….escape?"

"No." Yuuko answered with conviction. "It won't. I made sure that when this lab was built that nothing; not even the undead can break through. However, I'll personally see to it that it won't harm another human being." She reloaded her gun and grabbed the door knob. "Stay here. And keep Kurogane posted."

"Huh? How did you-?"

"Cell phone, remember?" Yuuko gave her a small smile before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Sei-nii! Hold on!"

"I'm fine." Seishiro groaned as his vision was going in and out. He didn't see it coming. Only that he pushed Fuuma out of the way before a burning flash of pain went through his body. He got a brief look at the zombie before he passed out for a few seconds. He knew that he was bitten; he just wondered how much he had before….

"Sei-nii!" Fuuma cried out; pulling the man back to reality. "You have to stay awake! You're going to be okay!" He was trying to stop the blood from flowing. But he knew that there wasn't much he can do when one is bitten. "Fucking hell, why did you do that? You were supposed to be that jerk of an older brother who makes fun of me and laugh with me like we were younger!"

Chuckling bitterly, Seishiro glanced at Fuuma with tears in his eyes. "My dumb little brother was going to ask that vamp-nerd to marry him. How can I deny him of that opportunity?" He coughed up some blood; they were starting to fill up his lungs.

Fuuma threw his glasses away as he rubbed his eyes; careful of his blood-stained hands. "You dummy…you're going to make Subaru cry…he needs you, Kamui needs you, _I_ need you…please…." He was at his wits end. He may have been too young to remember the deaths of their parents but he knew selfishness when he saw it and right now, he didn't care. "Just stay awake; for me…."

"I-I'll try." Seishiro's skin started losing color. Though his broken specs, he caught sight of a weapon; a machete. "F-Fuuma…"

"Yeah?"

"See that Machtete over there?"

"…Y-Yes?"

"Use it."

Fuuma's eyes went wide. "W-What did you say?"

"Use it." Seishiro smiled. "Get that thing and chop my head off. Before the infection spreads and I die. I don't want to come back as those things. And I don't want my sacrifice go in vain if you stick around. I know that it'll be the last thing you want to do to me but we're not given much of a choice…" He jerked his head to the weapon. "Please…"

Sniffling, Fuuma got up and grabbed the machete. Without his glasses, his vision wasn't that great but it was better than his brother's. Once in his hand, he laid a kiss on Seishiro's forehead. "You're the best big brother a guy can ever have. Thank you…"

"Ugh, don't go sappy on me now." Seishiro chuckled softly. "You're starting to sound like mother." He then closed his eyes. "But thanks. I'm sure….Kamui will say yes. And…tell Subaru…I'm sorry and I love you. Can you do that for me?"

"Duh. I will." Fuuma lifting the machete with a shaky smile. "I'm sorry…." The machete then went down.

A scream echoed in the room.

* * *

It didn't take long to find it. Yuuko just had to follow the trail of blood. The blood led her to a certain lab. A lab that she never thought that she would go into ever again. With her gun ready, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The lights were flickering on and off; giving her just a general vision. "I know you're here. Even being the undead, your mind has retained just a small percentage of consciousness."

In the dark, a pair of glowing white eyes were seen behind a cracked pair of glasses.

"I hired you so you can better yourself without the burden of that man." Yuuko continued as she slid to the left and grabbed a microphone. "I knew him when he tried to court me. He used you and Xing to climb so eventually you two will come to me. I knew that he would be dead long before…." She turned on the mic. "You could have started clean and have a life; not influenced by the past but you've dug yourself in a deep hole with little hope of getting out."

Into the faulty light, there it was. Kyle or what was left it him. He was far from looking like a human as his teeth rotted out and his clothes were torn and ripped apart. Though what really stuck out was the huge bite mark on his hand; messily wrapped in gauze. It was red and brown; the mixture of human blood and the subject's.

Leaning the mic to her mouth, Yuuko sighed. "If anyone is still at the communication section; send this live feed to the following person and quickly."

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Fai asked his head was cradled on Kurogane's chest.

"I don't know." Kurogane held Fai as close as he could without hurting him. "Everything is quiet but that doesn't mean it's safe to come out. Besides we need the okay from Yuuko who is god knows where right now."

Nodding, Fai sighed. "This isn't what I imagine my life would turn out to be. I still can't remember much but I think I had a good life."

"You're alive now so you still have a life." Kurogane argued. "And I don't doubt you had a good life; most people did. Shit just happens and innocent people pay the price. But even when all is lost; we push ourselves back up. And life goes on."

"_Words of a wise scientist."_

Kurogane blinked as he looked up. "Yuuko?"

"Was that Yuuko just now?" Fai was curious as well. "W-Where is she coming from?"

"_Where I am isn't important right now."_ Yuuko stated. _"What matters is what I'm about to say to you." _

"O-Okay." Kurogane was confused.

"_Now then, I have a few things to let out. First off, I'm glad that I was in a group that wanted to make the world better from the apocalypse. Your father, despite everything, was a good man and I'm happy to work with him and his son. Also, I'm glad to be assisting in working a miracle; Fai, I'm referring to you. Who knew a zombie can turn out to be such a cutie?" _

Fai blushed; apparently not used to being complimented.

"_But as much as there was good, the bad kept coming back. I have made mistakes and other people had to pay for it. That's not how I do things. But now, I have to settle the debt myself. Even though I knew what will happen to me….if I did…"_

"Witch-Yuuko!" Kurogane shouted out. "What the hell are you talking about? Where are you going with this?"

"_There are still things that I haven't told you and I thought that given enough time, I would. But it seems….that my time has run out."_

"….." Kurogane blinked before it sank in. "No…."

"Kuro-sama….what's wrong?" Fai asked.

"No…no no no no no!" Kurogane glared up at the ceiling. "Don't' you _dare_! It's here with you, isn't it?" Now it made sense; why Yuuko was talking through the feed; why she was being so sad and remorseful. "You can't do this! You can still get out!"

"_No. I can't. The door within the room I'm in is very weak and it can break out when it wants to. I'm the line of defense between it and the rest of the faultily. My only regret is not doing more when I knew I could have. You're in charge of the whole place, Kurogane. The paperwork has been done and sent to the higher-ups. Take care of everyone; especially that sweet cutie."_

"Y-Yuuko…" Fai started crying; not liking where this was going. "I-I may not be all there yet…and I'm still…weird but…I want to thank you…for helping Kurogane, for giving me a second chance at living. I don't…I don't deserve it but…I won't waste the efforts you made…so thank you…" He rubbed his eyes. "I'll never forget you."

Kurogane was silent; trying his best not to breakdown in front of Fai. "Witch…you know…he won't be happy to hear that his dear aunt did something reckless. I really hope that…you still have a body as we can bury you. Just…shoot the fucker then. If you're going down; be the badass witch you are and do so."

"…_.You're way too cute for words, Kurogane Suwa. Give my best regards to everyone. Until we meet again-"_

"Witch?"

…..

"Witch? Yuuko! Yuuko! Can you hear me? _Yuuko_!" Kurogane shouted but there was no response. He breathed in and out with a pained expression. "Fuck…"

"It got her, didn't it?" Fai asked softly. "Oh god...it did. I can't believe it. It go her...my own kind got her-"

"No!" Kurogane yelled. "You're not a zombie! Not like that! Don't you ever put yourself with those things! Do you hear me?"

Fai was so thrown off by the man's reaction. Not the shouting however. "I'm sorry…" He pulled back and with both bandaged hands, gently touched the scientist's face. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't become like that again. I promise…" He caressed the young man's face with a small soft smile. He was thrown off by the yelling but there more important things at hand.

Even big boys cry every now and again.

* * *

"Kurogane, it's me again."

…..

"Listen, I know the incident has been hard on you. I just wanted you to know that there are still people who are here and will help you."

….

"Fai's been asking for you. He wants to know when he can see you again. He's a bit shaken up since that day. He's scared that you've beaten yourself over because of it."

…

"Kurogane, please. Come out of your room. We can't do this without you. Fai can't do this without you. We need our boss, I want my friend back. _Fai_ wants to see you again. Come out…please…."

The door lock clicked as the frame opened; revealing a tried, very upset looking young man with messy hair and blurry red eyes. He pushed passed his female friend and walked down the hallway.

"Kurogane—"

"I wouldn't." Fuuma came in with a hollow smile. "He just needs time to adjust again. And the first thing he would do is get a cup of green tea, yell at the chef for it being too sweet and then…."

Tomoyo slowly had a smile on her face. "I see. It's nice to see Kurogane having an anchor to keep him grounded. I know that he still blames himself for what happened even if he doesn't admit it. I just don't want to lose him too."

"We won't." Fuuma patted her shoulder. "We just need to give him time. He'll come around. We all do eventually…."

* * *

"Kuro-sama…" Fai pressed his hands on the glass with a smile. "You're back. I was so worried…" He took in Kurogane's attire. "Are you okay?"

Dropping his cup of green tea on the desk, he sighed. "No, I'm not." He started. "But I'm starting to. It can't get be any worse than your situation." He grinned. "After all, I still have my annoying subject to take care of until things _do _start to become okay, right?"

Fai didn't know what to think about that. But sure enough, his eyes started to water as he rubbed his eyes. "Y-Yeah, that's true." He then sat upright. "So, what are we doing today?"

Walking up to the glass, Kurogane pressed his hand on the glass; not surprised that Fai did the same. "Don't know. How about we wing it and see what sticks, hmm?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Please proceed to pick up any weapon you desire and beat me senseless. Thank you.

OTL


	8. Healing

Author notes are at the bottom.

Enjoy.

* * *

**As things start to heal**

* * *

_Hello there, it's me again._

_I can't believe how long it has been since I saw some paper and a pen but I'm happy to write stuff. Though it did take a while since…I'm still getting better. In fact as you can see pages before, my writing isn't at par just yet._

_It's mostly scribbling on the first ten pages or so but I improved; even if my handwriting is still a bit messy._

_Kuro-sama gave me you, a journal to see if I can remember my letters, numbers and how to form sentences as well as grammar. He mentioned once before on his birthday that I had written the words 'Happy Birthday' on the very glass I'm glancing at. Sadly, I don't remember but I can feel it inside the movement that my finger did so it must be true._

_But Kuro-pon isn't the type of person who would lie to me._

_Now that my handwriting's a bit normal, I can repeat a few things; just in case he reads it._

_He's the only one I'll let read this journal._

_Ever since the horrific incident about that man who turned himself into a zombie and creating havoc plus the deaths of many including that nice woman Yuuko; things have slowed down here. I don't know for sure since I'm still stuck in this room until further notice. It's not that they don't trust me, it's just that…_

…_._

…_._

_Well since I still don't have a lot of my memories, people had been through too much already and they don't want a repeat. And I'm still wearing that collar that I never noticed until recently so that has to mean something. Kuro-sama is doing a little better, with each passing day, he's gotten less depressed and more of the grumpy self that I'm getting used to._

_He's like some big puppy; wanting a treat for good behavior. How cute._

_Anyway, back to the topic. It had been a few weeks since the funeral of that man, a woman named Xing, I believe and Yuuko. I heard from Kuro-sama that she had living relatives in Europe somewhere and that she was close to one in particular. Her body was shipped to that relative so they would have the honor of burying her themselves._

_After her head was chopped off as a precaution._

_Tomoyo came in one day to see me to tell me more about the funeral. She was the only one besides Kuro-rin to approach me after the incident; since now the others are a bit scared of me; not that I can blame them. She told me that that woman, Xing…her body wasn't much of a body after some found her. Only a limb was left of her plus a huge pool of blood around it._

_I didn't eat that day._

_The two workers along with some other people who had no one else in the world were buried with the rest of the subjects. It's sad that they were all that was left but in the end, I'm glad that they were buried together as a family._

_Brother and sister._

_But I couldn't help but think, which is happening more often than not._

_I wonder if my brother, whoever he is, is still alive and thinking of me…._

* * *

Kurogane didn't like it. It wasn't like he was trespassing on some unknown area or planning to conquer some country that he wouldn't give two shits about even if there were benefits. But he still didn't like it. It saddened him, it angered him, it_ drained_ him.

Despite everything, he felt like he didn't deserve to take over Yuuko's lab and on top of that, her own office. He can still feel her presence, though faint, lingering inside the room. He knew that she was dead. He can't deny that. He heard her last words, he found her mangled body and even when it was in front of the crowd when her body was being flown to her nephew. She was dead and he can't deny or pretend that it didn't happen.

Nor can he pretend that his parents' death didn't hurt after all this time.

"Mr. Suwa…"

Blinking back to reality, Kurogane found himself standing next to the desk with a stack of papers under his hand. He realized that he had been staring into space for some time. Turning a bit, he glanced at the person in the doorway. "Tomoyo, I'm still Kurogane. Nothing's changed."

"Everything has changed," Tomoyo argued. "You're just still grieving. You barely talked, you barely smiled, and in fact with the exclusion of Fai, you never wanted to venture out anymore. Just being out of your room isn't enough. You need to adjust yourself again."

"Is there something that you needed?" Kurogane asked; not in a mood for a lecture or some half-assed advise.

Sighing, Tomoyo walked further in with a clipboard in her hands. "I've done what you requested. I look into it and found several people who were interested in entering the lab. They seem qualified and a few even have references from…_her_, like you predicted."

"…." Kurogane sighed as he took off his glasses. "Fine. Have them flown here ASAP. We've lost many people already that those fucking higher-ups are getting antsy. We need those newcomers."

"I'll start calling them and pay for their traveling expenses right away." Tomoyo slightly bowed before frowning. "Have you seen Fai today? Since we're on the topic."

"I'm just about to leave." Kurogane answered. "He's been doing very well that he's starting to take care of himself. It's a good sign."

Nodding, Tomoyo smiled slightly. "It's good to have something to look forward to; even after such a tragedy." She thought back to her older sister and girlfriend; they were there when her parents were eaten by zombies around late night on their way back from the countryside. However those thoughts led to another person; a person that she was rather excited to see again.

"What's with your face?" Kurogane must have noticed as he was a bit freaked out of it. "You're starting to look like a demented clown."

The girl gasped dramatically and then smacked his arm. "Kurogane! You don't tell a woman that! Females are sensitive when it comes to looks and if you stated that to another you'll be in a world of hurt."

"As if I wasn't already." Kurogane snapped as he rubbed his injured arm.

"Oh don't be a baby." Tomoyo then giggled. "I'll recruit those people and you just go on and see that cute subject; make sure he's doing alright without _big puppy_ around." Before Kurogane can comment on that, the girl was already walking out of the office and down the hallway.

"Ah-!" Kurogane then cursed. "God, why do the women I see always get the best of me?" Walking around his desk, he glanced at the picture frame that was untouched and getting dusty. He sadly sighed. "Sucks for you though, I can't imagine losing someone just months after your birthday."

* * *

Fuuma was solemn ever since the incident. He wasn't angry or depressed or even snappy. He was…calm. To anyone else, that doesn't seem like much of an issue but to those who knew him; being calm can be both a good and a bad thing. The air around him wasn't as joyous or exciting as it was before and on top of that….

….He stopped poking fun at others.

Of course people would notice the change but it pissed no one off more than Kamui. He didn't like this new side of Fuuma. Of all the days he yelled and shouted at the other; telling him to act normal for his age, when he finally got that, he want nothing more than to kick him where the sun don't shine; just to see if there was a switch in him to change back.

But this wasn't some story.

It was real and there's always a chance that Fuuma will stay that way.

And he didn't like it.

"I-It's okay Nii-san." Subaru's voice broke the silence as he approached his brother and patted him on the shoulder. "Fuuma's just going through a tough time now. It's sad to see him like this but he'll come around soon enough."

With softening eyes, Kamui glanced at Subaru. "You should tell that yourself more often." He didn't mean to make it sound so harsh but it wasn't _just _Fuuma that was making him frustrated. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "You're making your face wet again."

Taking the object, Subaru wiped his tears. "I'm sorry. It isn't the best time for me either." He blew his nose into it; making Kamui grimace. "It's just that everyone in this lab has lost someone; a friend, a family member, a loved one, or even just someone that they say 'hi' to. Things haven't been very great for all of us."

Kamui had to scoff. "Again, same goes for you." It didn't take much to see that Subaru wasn't his cheery self. He tried to be there for him in-between the missions and such but he knew that he can only do so much for his younger sibling. He wasn't the comforting type which made him a conflicting person to be with. The only ones who knew him were his now-boss, Fuuma, Subaru, Tomoyo and….him.

Sniffling, Subaru gave Kamui a sad smile. "I guess I'm still trying to get over it. It's just….I actually have feelings for him, you know?"

"…" Kamui groaned before looking away. "Yeah, you do. Not sure why you wanted to tell me of all people but yeah." Subaru needed someone; anyone to lean on. The boy's state was already fragile as it was. Despite himself, he would lend an ear; just to listen. Of course, when he was alone; that prompted a lot of screaming, shouting and maybe a dent in a wall…or three but he had suspected his sibling's feelings for the older man for quite some time and he had already confronted the person in question about it.

That ultimately didn't mean that he liked it.

Not one bit.

"I'm glad though nii-san." Subaru's smile was a bit lighter. "I'm glad that you didn't have to go through with this. Fuuma's alright and in one piece. Although he's a bit on the solemn side; he had to go through with it too but with you still here; he still has a reason to go on."

With a blush on his face, Kamui huffed. "That moron can get happy over anything. He doesn't need _me_ to freaking smile." Though it made him a bit happier just to hear that. Fuuma may have pissed him off a couple times plus some fights here and there but did he hate the other?

The answer he would _like _to say was yes. But according to his heart and soul; it was the exact opposite.

_Damn it._

"That's not true." Subaru smiled brightly. "You may have some faults with him but we all know that you like him around. And that you really like—"

"This isn't about me!" Kamui yelled with a red face; his hand covering Subaru's mouth. "We're talking about you! Idiot little brother….." He muttered the last part. He slightly smiled though as he heard Subaru chuckle through his hand. He was starting to miss that.

Taking the hand off of him, Subaru nodded. "Yes, yes. I know. But it's a bit fun to mess with you." He confessed with a sheepish smile.

"You need to stop hanging around Tomoyo and that subject." Kamui joked. He knew that it wasn't Fai's fault. He was a healing subject and he had nothing to with that damn scientist being reckless and sending souls to the grave. Although, he was now a bit apprehensive in approaching the subject now. He was a person to take precaution; and this was no exception.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Subaru blinked. "We may have new people joining the lab soon."

"Yeah, I heard." Kamui nodded; his hand still in his brother's. "Seems that our late boss was going to bring them eventually but now Kurogane is the boss, he will take care of it." He sighed deeply. "Poor guy; to have this crap put on him."

"You know as well as I that it was going to happen sooner or later. Yuuko had him pegged to be the next leader for this place for quite some time. Tomoyo told me about it. He was the son of a former great mind after all, so the choice was obvious from the start." Subaru spoke quietly. He didn't like it either but what can they do?

With silence now pouring into the hallway, Kamui sighed. "You know who I'm really sorry for?"

"Who?"

"Fujimoto."

Subaru glanced at Kamui confusedly. "How so?"

"Come on, he was one of the survivors that never had to go through seeing a zombie devouring anyone. Or have you forgotten where Yuuko found him?"

"No…..I haven't."

"In any case, it's visitor hours again." Kamui gave Subaru a very small smile. "Guess what that means…"

Subaru's face lit up with tiny grin and a faint blush. "You mean…."

"Well, come on!" Kamui tugged his younger brother along. "I'm not going to wait forever while you stare off into space with that weird look on your face."

"Hey!" Subaru chuckled as he let his brother lead him down the hallway. "I don't look weird! I have a nice face just like anyone else!"

Rolling his eyes, Kamui let his younger brother laugh and run with him as they turned a corner and down another hallway. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday I'll actually believe it."

* * *

He was young; just like the rest. He grew up in a simple home, a simple family, and having a simple life. Or at least, that's people would tell him. The truth was far worse than anyone would want to hear. People can pretend, they can overlook, they can even push it aside but everyone knew in the back of their minds. Because the truth was:

Life was never _simple_.

* * *

"_Go to your room and don't come out until I have a talk with your mother."_

_Young Fujimoto was scared to the core but that was nothing new. He was always scared, scared of his new school, scared of those stupid classmates, scared of his own mother….who just a few years after having him turned to alcohol and was hurting his father. The only angel to protect him from the small world called hell._

_The only…._

"…_Father…."_

"_It's okay." His father would smile hollowly at him. "I just got a scratch or two. Your old man's stronger than this. I can take a punch." He would wince as the two heard a glass being broken and the screeching of what can be mistaken as a woman. "But right now, I want you to be a good boy and go finish your homework. You have a test tomorrow and I would hate it if you fail it. You're a smart young man, son."_

_Fujimoto would nod with a small smile; reserved only to his father. "Mm-hm. I want to do good on my test. It's the last one before summer vacation."_

"_That's right." His father would ruffle his hair. "My little genius. Soon you'll be working on a big company and ruling the world. And I'll be right there by your side; helping you through everything."_

"_Everything?"_

"_Everything." His father would confirm. "I won't leave your side. You're my son and I want what's best for you."_

_Fujimoto would look at his father with wide curious eyes. "Always?"_

_His father would smile a very gentle smile as he leaned down and hugged him. "Always."_

"_Hey! Lazyass!" His mother's voice would ring out. "Where's my whiskey? I didn't work long hours of the damn day just to come home dry! Well!" Another smash of a glass. "Hey!"_

_His father would sigh and got up. "I guess, she really wants to talk." He would look back at his son and give him a shaky smile. "I'll bring up dinner later, son. And off to that homework; hm?"_

_Fujimoto would nod and clasp his own hands. "Yes, dad." He would then run up the stairs and closed the door. In his room, he would try his best not to listen to his mother's screaming and his father soft pleas. It was a wonder that he got any homework done with all the noise._

_He never got dinner that night._

* * *

"Fujimoto….Fujimoto!"

"Hmm?" A pair of bright eyes opened slowly as light glared into his vision; making him wince. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and glance at the first person he can see. "…Tomoyo…" He smiled a bit. "Hey. What time is it?"

"It's just after seven in the morning." Tomoyo had a cup in her hand. "Here, I brought you some tea to soothe and wake you up." She handed it over to the secretary, knowing that this wasn't the first time that the man would be asleep on his desk.

Taking the cup by the handle, Fujimoto nodded. "Thanks." He blew on the rim a few times before taking a sip. He made a noise of content as the warm liquid went down his throat. Sighing, he felt the warmth settling in his stomach. "That hit the spot."

"I'm glad you like it." Tomoyo smiled softly as she took out a folder that was under her arm and held it out to the man. "I didn't want to push some work on you since you're just waking up but I have something here that you need to look over and memorize."

Taking the folder, Fujimoto opened it and read the information inside. "Okay, what's with the names?"

"It seems that we'll be having some new recruits in this facility." Tomoyo started explaining. "Not just finders but scientists and labor workers as well." She checked her watch for a second. "The people we have right now can only handle so much in this lab and having new blood around here might be the picker-upper that we all need." She smiled. "So I want you to call some of those people to see if they are still interested in coming. We have a few confirmed ones which is in red and the maybes are in yellow so whatever is left is who you need to call."

"Got it. Call those people and see if they're still coming." Sounds easy enough. Just a few dials here and there; some boring conversations, hang up and then repeat. Without his glasses, Fujimoto glanced at the contacts more closely, knowing that this will last the better part of the day. However, as he was looking near the bottom of the list; his eyes suddenly widened.

Tomoyo saw the look and was a bit confused. "Fujimoto, what's wrong? You look a bit pale."

"No….this isn't right." Fujimoto's eyes were still on the paper. "It can't be right. It has to be a damn error of some kind!"

"Fujimoto, you're not making sense." Tomoyo went closer to the man. "Tell me, what is it?" She then was spooked as the man slammed the folder closed on his desk hard; making a loud noise in the room.

"Why…." Fujimoto's voice came out low and upset. "Why is that damn Dobato's name in this list?"

* * *

The metal door opened, making Fai look up from his journal with a big smile. "Ah! Good morning, Kuro-sama~!" He placed the book and pen next to him before he got off from the bed. Thanks to Tomoyo, he got a huge wardrobe filled with all kinds of shirts, pants, socks, and underwear. Since he has more or less a mind, the young girl thought that he should practice by thinking what he should wear every day.

While it was a weird way to have the subject practiced his thought process, it was a big help in a small way.

Wearing a white t-shirt and thick dark blue sweat pants, Fai walked up to the glass and kneeled down before placing a hand on the glass. "It's good to see you again."

Taking off his outer coat, Kurogane gave Fai a small smile before sighing heavily. "It's afternoon, dummy." He dropped the coat on a chair and picked up a folder that has the daily readings of Fai's body. "You're as lively as usual."

"That's because I have big puppy to play with." Fai chuckled in satisfaction as he watched Kurogane almost choke on his spit.

Wiping his mouth, Kurogane opened the folder; trying his best not to blush. "Well, the report's more or less the same. How's the hair?"

"Full and soft~! And it just started growing again."

"Good, the skin? And I also mean the bite."

Fai 's smile softened as he took note of the disappearing layers of bandages. "It hasn't changed but less cuts and holes on me." Lifting his shirt, the smile brightened. "And the bite's just like a bee sting now."

Nodding, Kurogane flipped through the pages which weren't many. Since Fai can talk and walk like a human for the most part, he started treating their sessions as if it was a doctor's appointment. He would read out the report, ask Fai some questions and listen to his speech as the subject answers. It was a good exercise as well for the blonde.

Though he would never tell him that he liked when the blonde talked. His voice was addicting to say the least.

"Kuro…." Fai started out with a teasing tone. "Aren't you going to ask more questions? You're staring off into space again~"

"Hmm?" Kurogane blinked and he was right back to the report. He scoffed. "I wasn't _staring_. I was checking the reports." He then frowned as he heard Fai giggling at him.

"Don't give me that, Kuro-sama. I know those reports on me are getting littler. I'm starting to think that you're still coming here because you _missed_ me." He started making kissing faces. "And you want to _hold_ me, _touch_ me and do other naughty things to me." He then flinched playfully as the folder in question hit the glass; sending paper scattered to the floor.

With a red face, Kurogane growled. Even without most of his memories, Fai has retained a bubbly personality. He then recalled something he read in a book. '_Memories of the body are different then the memories of the soul. If the mind doesn't remember, the body will. For it's a vessel and like one the vessel fills up. Even if someone can't remember, those feelings of them don't go away.'_

Which meant that there was a possibility that Fai won't get all of his memories back. But that also meant that the subject can make new ones despite that. The scientist would just have to wait.

Fai laughed; snapping Kurogane out of his thoughts once again. "You're so adorable when your nostrils flare like that." He can hear his now own blood flowing up to his face; making his own face have a pink tint to it. He was learning some vocabulary and such from the scientist and Tomoyo but he didn't know what that feeling was. It could be happiness but it didn't sound just right. What is it?

Clearing his throat, Kurogane walked over and picked up the paper. "Yeah, yeah. And you're _such_ a walk in the park too." He rolled his eyes. Placing the papers neatly back inside the folder, he looked up at the kneeling subject. "And then, memories. Anything new that I should know about?"

With his position now a bit slumped, Fai's smile lessened. "It's still a bit foggy. Mostly I see blurs of colors and…voices…"

"Voices?"

"Yes." Fai raised his hands and made a circling motion on the sides of his head. "Voices. It's all weird and spooky. I don't know what they were saying or if they are really talking to me. The only clear memoires that I have was being in a house in France with a family, I think, and my twin brother…but…he was a bit younger at one point and almost like me the next. I don't understand…."

Kurogane nodded and let the information seep in. "I see. It might be just your brain trying to clear those memories out for you; trying to make them pictures again. And with that, put them in order, like a movie." It was his theory only. Memory retrieval differs from person to person so in Fai's case, it was like being an editor of his own film only being that and waking up the director as himself. In hind sight, he found that a bit confusing but he saw it like it was.

"Oh, well that's good. I suppose." Fai shrugged, his smile coming back. "Um…Kuro…"

"Yeah?" Kurogane blinked.

"A-Are people still scared of me?" Fai hung his head. "B-Because of what happened?" Healing or not, he was technically a zombie. And he felt that being the only successful subject, it might put people on edge. The chances of a nasty rebound are getting slimmer with each passing day but they had been through enough and Fai wouldn't want them to think that he was bad luck to them or not.

"…" Kurogane honestly wasn't expecting that question to be brought up. He then frowned as he saw that smile. It wasn't one of those happy smiles that he had gotten used to. It was hollow, lifeless,_ empty. _Not liking that smile, he grunted. "People can be scared by many things. It can be the small things or the big things. From spiders to commitment; water to death. Yeah, what happened really freaked them out. But, you are _not_ the cause of it."

Fai was still unconvinced, thinking that Kurogane was just saying that to make him feel better. "But…." He flinched as a hand slammed itself on the glass, where his hand was.

"…Fai…" Kurogane had his head down. "Did _you_ bite that Kyle guy?"

"No."

"Were _you_ the one who devoured people en masse and caused turmoil in Fujimoto?"

"No."

"Were _you_ the one who bit Seishiro?"

"No."

"And were _you_ the one who killed Yuuko in cold blood?"

Fai paused for a second. "N-No…but—"

"Then shut up." Kurogane's voice was low and frustrated. "It's always easy to take the blame because you think it'll make people feel better about themselves. But I _won't _have it." He sighed as he lifted his head, red meeting blue. "You may be a healing zombie but I damn sure know that you have a heart. A heart that beating _and_ glowing inside of you. You laugh like we do, and you feel _just like we do_. So tell me this, would someone with a heart like yours do such terrible things?"

Fai stared into those red eyes and started to tear up. He sniffled as he wiped some tears out of his left eye. "N-No." But he felt like he should have. That way, it'd be easier on his friends, easier on the workers and easier on….

"It's _not_ your fault." Kurogane's voice softened. "I may not have been myself for some time but you are not to blame for all of _that_." He leaned up straight. "You're…a d-decent person to be around, Fai. Despite you pissing me off and giving me gray hairs, I never once blamed you for anything. Things happen in the wrong place and the wrong time but we try to get over it. I am and you should too. If you won't do it for yourself then…do it for me. Hm?"

The subject didn't say anything at first but his body started to shake and tears were running down his face. But there was a smile; it was small but true. With both hands, he placed them on the glass, where Kurogane's hand was. "T-Thank you…." He hung his head as he sobbed. "T-Thank you K-Kuro-sama…."

Letting out a very small smile of his own, Kurogane pressed his forehead on the glass; where Fai's was; his hand never leaving that spot. "Idiot. You have nothing to thank me for." He closed his eyes as he let Fai cry it out. Seems that the both of them were holding in some unresolved emotions prior to the incident and now that they were alone; there wasn't much to do but vent. Then Kurogane realized something that he never wanted to admit.

He needed Fai just as much as Fai needed _him_.

* * *

Fujimoto was angry. No, more than angry. He was _pissed_. How could have led up to this? He had worked so hard to get to where he was now and as soon as he saw it, it all came crashing down on him again. After his outburst, he quickly walked out of the room; leaving Tomoyo calling after him in confusion and shock.

He didn't like it. He _loathed_ it. He had told his late boss time and time again, never to do that. He had lost people before and he'd be damned if that happened the _third_ time around. Even dead, Yuuko had a few more secrets up her tattered sleeve. He couldn't hate her now; not after the ultimate sacrifice she had made. But still…

Looking up, Fujimoto saw the outline of his new boss's office. He knew that the boss wasn't there right now as he opted to wait next to the door. He leaned on the wall as his foot tapped impatiently on the floor; sending small echoes on both sides of the hallway. His face had a frown and his eyes filled with various emotions.

"Stupid Dobato. Why couldn't you listen like a normal person?"

* * *

Kamui was in the furthest corner of the room. Arms crossed and a soft look on his face. It wasn't a frown but it was a far cry from a smile. He watched though with gentle eyes and a calm disposition. This wasn't what it should be like but considering the circumstances from over a decade, it would have to be the better ones.

"It's good to see you again." Subaru smiled softly. "I know that you must be tired but I couldn't help myself." He was leaning on a white bed; head on arms. "I haven't been quite myself lately as you can tell. I know….I know. You love it when I smile and be cheerful but you can't blame me. I wasn't there and I feared for the worst. But knowing you, you'll pull through soon enough. I'm sure of it."

The rhythmic beeping of a machine was a comfort to both of them. The room only held one bed and many machines on the side of that room; now clean and no longer in use. They can see the occupant's chest going up and down in a steady motion; glad that an oxygen mask is no longer needed. It was good.

Leaning over, Subaru touched a stub; where an arm used to be. "It must have hurt; having that taken from you. Worse injury I have ever gotten was a broken leg. Of course, you know since you treated that for me. You always treated my wounds and injuries with a smile on your face. It was nice, wonderful even. I just hope…I can see that again, along with those dark eyes of yours." Moving up, he gently placed a kiss on the forehead. "Please wake up soon. Everyone is waiting." Softly smiling, he turned to his brother. "I'm ready to go now."

Nodding, Kamui went over to his brother and took his hand. "He'll be fine. He's an asshole but he'll be fine. We just have to wait."

"I know." Subaru sadly smiled as he let Kamui take him out of the room. Turning his head, he gave one last look. "Sleep well Seishiro, I'll come back again tomorrow."

The door softly closed behind them; the beeping of the monitor hitched up for a brief second before going back to its steady motion.

* * *

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. On the kitchen floor, on the walls, __**on **__**those hands**__. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was just coming down for some milk. He didn't know that were was trouble. He didn't know._

_So why was his father the one so scared?_

* * *

"Hey."

Fujimoto snorted as he was brought back to the realm of consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and saw Kurogane right in front of him; looking back at him with slightly worried eyes. "Ah. Hey, boss." He yawned. "How long was I out?"

"Not sure." Kurogane shrugged as he gestured Fujimoto to follow him as he unlocked the door to his office. "Maybe a couple of hours? I wasn't gone for too long." Opening the door, he let himself and the secretary in. "You really need to catch up on your sleep. You're not a scientist; you don't have to do everything like we do."

"I know that." Fujimoto huffed. "Habits just…_die_ hard."

Kurogane gave out a chuckle. "Fuck, don't I know it." He then dropped some folders on the desk with a sigh. "So, since you've been waiting. Is there something that needs my attention? You wouldn't be here if there was something wrong."

For a few seconds, Fujimoto didn't say anything. Then he got out the folder and gave it to Kurogane. "It's about the recruits." He frowned. "The people on the list."

"Hmm?" Taking the folder, Kurogane looked into the contacts. "Well, we have the Li Twins-confirmed. Sakura Kinomoto: that's confirmed, some guy named Doumeki's a maybe and the duo Hideki and Chi-A maybe, and so on and so on." He wasn't looking much into the list. "Okay, so we have some confirmed and some maybes. I don't see the problem."

"The bottom of the list." Fujimoto pointed to the paper.

Raising an eyebrow, red eyes trailed down and as he read the last few names, his eyes widened a bit. "Oh…" _Now _he knew why Fujimoto had a fit. "Oh crap….that's…that's her, isn't it?"

Sinking into the spare chair the office had, Fujimoto nodded. "Yeah. Kobato Hanato: a ditz, clumsy and also…m-my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I think the whole building knew about that." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "But she's not a scientist, is she?" He only heard bits and pieces of this girl from Yuuko and Fujimoto himself so he can only assume.

"Apprentice." Fujimoto stated. "She's working under some guy name Ioryogi in that other lab. Last I heard from her, she was working with that Chi person along with that girl's mother who are both into robotics."

"Robotics, huh?" Kurogane nodded; thinking that maybe having someone in engineering and machinery might be pleasant change. "Well, Yuuko wouldn't put her on the list if she didn't think she was able enough to be here." He was trying to keep an unbiased opinion of it since he was single and well…the opinions of a single person to one in a relationship can only go so far.

"I know she's capable. She may be a klutz but she's smart. She can pretty much do anything if she would just…_concentrate_ on her work." He heavily sighed. "But….I have told Yuuko time and time again _not_ to have her on the list for new recruits."

"How come?" Kurogane asked curiously.

"I…." Fujimoto sighed. "I'm worried about her, okay?" He spoke up. "You may not know about her too well but she and I…we have met during the whole zombie shitfest but we…we never saw any zombies or anyone else for that matter for years."

"What?" Kurogane was in short, surprised. Almost everyone he knew had en encounter with zombies at least once; himself had more than his few shares. So to hear someone that was completely cleared from that dreadful bit was…._rare_.

But it would explain why Fujimoto panicked when the incident occurred.

"Yeah." Fujimoto tilted his head to the side. "My father….well my late father and Kobato's mother were best friends; even after he married my shit mother. They would have conversations about us; in fact that's how K-Kobato and I met."

* * *

"_Fujimoto." His father's soft voice called out. "I like you to meet someone." He gestured to a woman with kind eyes and a soft smile. "This is my best friend, Mrs. Hanato. She and I have been since grade school." He then pointed down. "And this is her daughter, Kobato. She's a year younger then you but I'm sure you won't mind having a girl for a friend._

_Pouting, Fujimoto shook his head. "Of course not!" Looking over, he saw a little girl hugging her mother's legs with a shy look. Raising an eyebrow, he lifted a hand. "Hey, name's Fujimoto. It's….nice to meet you, Kobato."_

_The girl went out of her hiding place, and shyly she went up and smiled brightly. She bowed. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Kobato Hanato. I hope we can be friends."_

"_Uh….sure…" Fujimoto was thrown off by that smile. Even his father never smiled like that. It was bright, shining and warm. Like a mother's embrace. Slowly, a smile came on his face. He thought she was very cute….for a girl._

_Then the moment was killed when said girl took another step forward and tripped on her feet; falling face first on the ground right at Fujimoto's feet._

"_Wah!"_

"_Kobato!"_

"_Darling, are you alright?"_

"_Y-Yes…" Kobato lifted his head from the ground; her face smudged with dirt and a bit of grime. "I'm okay." She then blinked as she heard snickering. She looked up curiously. _

_He tried to hold it back; the girl got hurt and all. He shouldn't but…_

"_Hahahahahaha!" Fujimoto burst out laughing as he was soon holding his sides and tears were coming out of his eyes._

_ was a bit peeved that her best friend's son was laughing at her daughter. But she got a surprise of her life when her child started laughing as well. Soon the two were laughing with each other. _

_Unlike Kobato whose laugh was soothing and clear, Fujimoto's laugh was rustic and croaky; like he haven't laugh like this in a long time. A contrast of the two that also blended into one quite nicely._

_Calming down, Fujimoto lend out a hand to the girl. "Come on, you look dumb on the ground like that."_

_Giggling, Kobato took that hand and pulled back on her feet. Dusting her dress she nodded. "Thank you."_

"_No prob." Fujimoto nodded in return. He then realized that he was still holding the girl's hand. _

_The two blushed; only letting out tiny smiles as their parents took a turn in laughing. It was weird but nice all the same. This girl will have to do, Fujimoto mused. He can't do worse than her, right?_

* * *

_The gun was just there. He didn't see him taking it but it was in those hands. The trigger was pulled. A loud noise hurt his ears before silence came. He hugged himself as the gun dropped and clattered on the tile kitchen floor._

"_Oh my god…w-what have I done?"_

_Fujimoto didn't want to look. He didn't want to see. But he stole a glance and screamed. He then moved back and saw his father's hands with specks of blood. Those eyes held the same fear he had in his heart. He didn't know what to do. He just ran up to his room and closed the door._

_Hugging the pillow, he pretended that it didn't happen. That his own father shot his mother dead. He thought to himself that that didn't happen. That the blood wasn't there, that his mother was just playing a joke and wanted to beat up father some more and father taking it anyway. He assured himself of that._

_Just like then the apocalypse started._

_Just like when his father and Kobato's mother went out of the safe house and never came back._

_Just like when they were the only two left in the whole town._

_Just like when he started to fall in love with the girl, now young woman._

_Just like… when he was so close to death._

_He wasn't that scared little boy anymore. He can't pretend as he pleased. It happened; all of it whether he liked it or not. _

_It happened._

_Period._

* * *

Kurogane had to lean back on his chair, taking it all in. Pushing some of the hair out of his face, he took off his glasses and sighed. "So that was _your_ town." He had read reports of certain areas in the world that would just be abandoned; no people, no zombies; _nothing_. It was almost as scary as being in a zombie-infested town or city. To be all alone in what was once your home. And could never go out in fear of facing those creatures or insanity at its best. People who have been in that situation have died of starvation or killed themselves.

And he was looking at a legitimate drifter.

"Yeah." Fujimoto nodded with hard eyes. "I made a promise to my father that no matter what happens, Kobato and I would live to see another day. He left us enough food for a year or so. Then I started building a small house for us on the ground; not like our safe house. Kobato learned to grow vegetables and I would fish. We would go into town and pick up textbooks, office supplies, anything that wasn't ruined in the panic."

"A hell within a paradise." The scientist concluded. "Yuuko did mention that she found you when she was looking for survivors; was that you who had that nasty bump on the head?"

Blushing a bit, Fujimoto slowly nodded. "Some asshole came by and tried to take _my_ Kobato away so we fought. According to her, I won…kind of." He can only remember throwing a few hard punches before blacking out. But if his only was still with him, then he can only assume that he did. She wouldn't say.

"So now that you guys were found and properly taken care of, you don't want Kobato anywhere near this lab in fear of another outbreak." Kurogane stated with a thoughtful. "And by the look of your face; she's _that_ kind of person."

"Not just any kind. A _kind_ person." Rubbing his eyes, Fujimoto glared at the floor. "We may be miles away from each other but I never stop thinking about that…_damn klutz_!" He groaned loudly. "The way she trips on her feet almost every time, how damn dense she can be about everything, how…how brightly she smiles….or how no matter life gets, she'll find the good side of things. And I'm losing my damn mind over all of this! And now…_now_ she wants to come here? After what happened? Is she fucking _stupid_?"

"….You're scared."

With wide eyes, Fujimoto blinked. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Kurogane leaned forward. "You're scared. Because you care and even love this klutz too much to put her on fire like that. That if something does happen; you'd be losing whatever innocence that you have left. This isn't about the fear of losing a love one; not really. You're scared of losing a part that made you who you are."

"….." Biting his lip, Fujimoto couldn't deny that fact. He can be a bit selfish and a bit rude but he wasn't so arrogant or prideful that he'll ignore that. "…R-Right. You're right."

"Look," Kurogane put his hands up. "I can understand what you're feeling. We wouldn't want to put our love ones anywhere that's potentially dangerous. We would go fucking mad if they were to die. I came close to that a few times." He then sighed. "But it wouldn't matter much. If they want to put themselves on the line then that's their choice. Sometimes playing it safe just doesn't sit well with them; not when they know that the people in question are doing the hard work. Everyone is stubborn, even that Kobato chick. I can only guess that she couldn't say anything because knowing you, that's the reaction she'll get."

"But I don't want her to be…."

"_She won't_." Kurogane insisted. "If she's as smart as you say she is, then she already knew the consequences. I say you give her a chance to prove herself that she can do it and do it well. She's a rookie scientist like I was. She'll be fine."

Fujimoto wasn't convinced but he knew Kurogane was right. "Okay. I guess if she really wants to then there's nothing much to do."

Content that he got through to the secretary, Kurogane glanced at the opened folder. "Well, while we're on the subject…." He picked up the cell phone and tossed it to Fujimoto. "Here."

With a bit of fidgeting, Fujimoto got the phone and looked at it. "What about it?"

"You have a mountain full of numbers and you haven't been sleeping much." Kurogane started dialing the first number that came on the list. "You're no good to us if you pass out again. So two people doing this will make it easier."

Staring at his boss, Fujimoto slowly had a small smile on his face. "Well, you're in charge." He knew kindness when he saw it. He saw it from his father, from his love and now from this guy. Of course, he'll never admit that but at the same time, maybe it may not have to be said. As different as they are from the norm; they were both men.

And like men, what goes between them would _stay_ between them.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Okay." A nod. "Yes, I have. Thank you for calling. We'll be there in just a few days then. No need to pay for our travel expenses but we're grateful nonetheless." Another nod. "Okay then. Good bye."

"Nii-san, was that the lab just now?"

"Yep, which means that we have to pack and get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Sure."

"Speaking of the lab, was your girlfriend accepted too?"

"E-Eh? She's not my girlfriend!"

"Right. So that wasn't a kiss I just saw?"

"It was just a friendly peck on the cheek!"

"That's a shame then. And here I thought, you and her would finally grow a pair and just _say it_."

"Would you _stop_? It's not like that! She's just a friend and even if she felt the same, it would never happen! And don't talk about having the courage when it took years for the two of you to admit your feelings for each other!"

"Lil' bro; that's different. First off, we got hauled in together when this apocalypse started, second, he needed someone to lean on; he had no one else and third, our age gap. Or did it not look weird for a child and a young adult to hook up at the time?"

"….Mother and father were years apart when they got together…."

"That's different, lil'bro. They were adults to begin with. I'm not saying that I regret being with him but come on, that's rushing things at the time, don't you think?"

"But you look very happy with him and he was glad to be with you. You two deserve each other."

"…..You're way too sweet for your own good. And that's why you should confess to her. The both of you are so sweet that you're giving me cavities."

"And _you two_ are about as sweet as molasses. Raw to the core."

"Why thank you, lil'bro. I have been spicing things up in the bedroom lately. Maybe I should have him gagged and tied if that's a problem."

"….I didn't need to hear that."

A third voice came in. "Didn't need to hear what?"

A smirk at the second person. "Nothing, we were just talking. By the way, it looks like we'll be heading off to that lab sooner than we thought."

"Or really?" A dust off of an apron. "That's good news. Um…you _did _tell them about….?"

"Of course I did. We won't be the only _different_ couple in that facility. And they sounded much nicer on the phone then those bastards at the café you've been working so hard in."

"Nii-san…"

"No, it's quite alright. Your brother does have a point." A gentle smile. "Well, since that problem's passed, I'll make some arrangements and give my two weeks notice….though it won't be two weeks."

"Haha. True. Come on, lil'bro. We have clothes to stuff and that girl to talk to."

"Nii-san! That was uncalled for!"

"Only you would think that because you blush too easily."

"Hey!"

A soft laugh escaped a pair of lips as the other two ran up the stairs. The laugh soon died out as a pair of sapphire eyes fell upon a small table. Walking over to it, a picture frame that was on top of it was picked up. Slender fingers brushed against the glass as the picture revealed two identical young men; both wearing graduation suits. One was smiling and posing in a humor kind of manner. The second was smiling as well but in a calmer tone but having fun nonetheless.

The person was sniffling as the picture was put back. "I can't believe it's been years since I last saw you. You said that you'd be back; to get some food for us. But…you never came back…." A sigh. "I know you wouldn't lie to me but it was the world who did. I wished I wasn't so sick back then. I would have came with you and only then…."

With tears going down the person's face, those fingers tugged at a white hair tie before it was taken off; spilling blonde hair over the shoulders. "But, I think I'm finally getting over it. You may be dead but I'm still here. You'd like that for me; you did say that if one twin goes down, the other should rise up. Well, here I am. Are you proud of me, brother? I hope you are with mother and father; smiling down at me."

A kiss blown to the picture frame before the room was empty once again. The glass of the picture had a couple tear drops on it but if looked at more closely, there would be a dried but faint stain of red.

_Blood._

* * *

The ocean was a quiet, tranquil place. The moon was shining and waves were moving back and forth in a soothing manner. However, a figure was slowly moving up from the water. It staggered onto wet sand. It panted before a sick smile came to those pale lips. It chuckled.

"…._Humans…how pathetic they are_…._I wonder how they taste_…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Three things.

First- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you guys would jump to conclusions! I may be a bit mean but I'm not too cruel. But there will be more character deaths so...yeah.

Second- Originally, I was going to have this fic to be 10 chapters but because of a few things that I haven't thought of before and the _massive_ popularity this thing has gotten, it might stretch out to 15; give or take. And maybe a oneshot sequel; I'll know when I get there.

Third- pseudo -brush . deviantart art/ Flesh- and - Bone -311506555 See that? (remove the spaces) You should get down on your knees and praise that person. I know I did. XD


	9. Turning

More science BS coming your way.

Author notes at the bottom.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**As the wheels turn**

* * *

The next few days turned into two full weeks as a huge group of new recruits started pouring in. Despite a few years of delayed tranquility around the world, some places were still having trouble with transportation. Of course, Kurogane himself didn't see them just yet as he was piled on so mountains of paperwork and making sure Fai was at his most well behavior.

Though what was best behavior had been debated for quite some time now.

However, what the scientist couldn't do, his friends and others can. He had told Tomoyo ahead of time that he may not be around to interview some of them personally so he asked her and Fujimoto to lighten the work load a bit which after some argument; they both agreed.

If only those two knew _who_ exactly they were interviewing at the time.

* * *

"Okay," Tomoyo had the first batch that came just a few days after making phone calls and reservations which wasn't many at the time. "So, you are…." She looked at the list before her. "Hideki and Chi Motosuwa. You two are married and are in Robotics." She didn't have to repeat most of the information as she already had them in a file somewhere. "Now, you two were handpicked by our late former boss from a large handful of other engineers. Though I would like to hear what makes you two stand out in her eyes, if you don't mind." She smiled.

The male who had a shy look and a sheepish smile chuckled. "Well you see, I wasn't actually into anything. In fact I just graduated from High school before the zombie infestation. I never really had a major to focus on but I have loved toying with little robots before. That's when they found me."

"Who?"

"My mother, Chitose." A young woman with a gentle disposition and a bright smile answered. "And my father and sister, Freya." She sniffled at the mention of those two but was grateful as her husband took her hand and squeezed it. "We were in a very sophisticated underground area that my parents built and had to go outside to find some more food." She smiled at her husband. "We went to a high school to see if they have those frozen peas or fish sticks and it was me who found him. Class 4-A."

"I wasn't in the classroom though when it happened." Hideki sadly continued. "We were just getting back our test scores and talking about the ceremony when I left for the restroom. I was just washing my hands when I heard screaming. It…it was…."His voice started to break.

"It's okay, honey." Chi softly cooed as she stoked her thumb on the back of her husband's hand. "What I can gather, he hid in the stalls as the screaming and growling echoed in the halls. When he showed me; there was blood pouring though the space between the door and the tile floor. He eventually came out and saw that the whole school building was in shatters and blood was everywhere. There were only a couple zombies left as most of them somehow made it outside through the school gates. No one else survived."

Tomoyo took all of that down. She didn't bother to ask how Chi's father and sister were gone from this world. Yuuko herself was there when they were looking for survivors. As it turned out, Freya was bitten but didn't say anything to her family. She and her father went out for the last time before it happened. Love does have weird ways of changing people and so did the infection.

"After we found him, it was my mother who took it upon herself to teach him everything she knew about Robotics. Hideki already got some basics down so my mother decided to push him further." Chi concluded.

"Okay." Tomoyo nodded. "Well can you tell me what exactly can you two do? Just so I can have something to tell Kuro—I mean— when I see him."

"Oh well, Hideki can fix anything from a printer to a helping robot." Chi's smile went from soft to bright. "And I mostly do prosthetics as well as artificial organs, skeletons, skin; almost building up the human body. But together, we can built and program or reprogram a robot almost easily."

That got Tomoyo fully interested. "Oh~! _Now_ I can see why Yuuko would want you two on board. Other then she and your mom were friends. Either way, it'd be nice to have more ladies in this dreary lab." She smiled when she got a giggle from Chi and a blush from Hideki. "Well, every else is in order and you two already confirmed so I guess until we get some rooms propped up the only other thing I would say is," She stood up and lend out her hand. "Welcome to the lab."

One down, _a million_ to go.

* * *

"Right." Fujimoto yawned as he was looking at the clipboard. "So, your name's Shizuka Doumeki, huh?"

"Hm." The stoic young man nodded. "Most people call me Doumeki though."

'_Pfft. I can see why.' _Fujimoto almost rolled his eyes. "Well, it says on your files that you were just a kid when the zombie infestation happened. And…." He took a double take. "You were a keeper of a shrine?"

"Grandson of the keeper." Doumeki shrugged; not exactly caring now. "My family was full of priests, ministers, shrine maidens, the works." He waved it off. "My parents had long since died before it happened so I was living with my grandfather who owned a shrine. I was supposed to take over when he can retire."

"Hmm." Fujimoto found it a bit odd for a child at the time to be like some sort of religious figure when he grows up but the world was already weird enough. "And it also says here that you practiced archery and basic medicine?"

"My grandfather taught what plants or flowers you can make into slaves or temporary ailments so if someone sick or injured comes into the shrine and we have nothing on hand, we can make our own." Doumeki then paused. "And I actually taught myself to shoot an arrow. I found what I assumed was my grandfather's bow and a case of arrows. I never did tell him about that."

It didn't take long for Fujimoto to understand that last bit. "Alright, well our late boss Yuuko picked you out of many and it is stated that you'd be better suited to train newbie training recruits and possibly a rookie doctor. Which do you think you'd like to start?"

"I think training is better for me." Doumeki shrugged. "I don't like being in closed spaces for too long. I favor the outside more anyway."

"You and me both." Fujimoto muttered with a smile. "Well since everything else has been checked out, you're more or less accepted into the lab." He looked up. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Doumeki nodded; his eyes holding some gratitude. He then remembered something. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"There two people I want to bring along." Doumeki started. "They wanted to work here but they don't meet the qualifications for it." He looked to the side. "One can cook through as he can make some good food and the other is both a florist and into Botany. I wanted to ask the boss if he can make an exception since we don't have any families left; not really."

Fujimoto tapped the tip of the pen with a thoughtful look. "Well, normally it'd be a no but since we are low on….pretty much everything, I think I'll just give it a green light to this. The boss might be too busy so even if he said yes, we would have to wait." He stood up. "I'll arrange to have them flown as soon as possible." He then pushed his glasses up. "But they are required to bring files and any information with them. We'll need to double check since the lab can be picky. Got it?"

For a mere second there was a glint of appreciation in those brown-gold eyes before the young man nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo~!"

The girl in question turned around and immediately smiled at the person running up to her. "Oh my goodness, could it be?" She asked with a dramatic tone. "Why it is~!" She ran up and hugged the person nice and tight. "It's nice to see you again Sakura~!"

A girl around her age with short light brown hair, hugged back just as tightly. "It's good to see you too." She pulled back a bit to have a look at her childhood friend. "I can't believe it's been a few years now since we've seen each other. You look amazing as usual." She giggled.

"Oh, you flatter me." Tomoyo giggled right back; extremely happy to see Sakura again. "And you look as lovely as the cherry blossom trees that were blooming in your front house every spring." She then gave a kiss to Sakura's cheek. She can hear the young lady before her giggling in delight from the gesture.

But one thought it was one thing while the other meant something else.

The painful pull of heartstrings. _Unrequited love_.

"Oh please, I'm not that lovely." Sakura blushed with a modest look; after all these years, she still can't handle compliments but didn't mind them either way. "Oh, but it's a good thing that you mention the cherry blossoms, since they're back." She clasped her hands. "My brother Touya found a few just up north of Japan; surviving in the fields before the mountains. Isn't that great?"

"That is great." Tomoyo smiled; glad to see a positive radiance off of Sakura. "Most flowers are coming back too. The earth's soil is cleansed from absorbing all the deads'…remains." She knew that Sakura was very smart but the girl still had a weak stomach; even with certain words. Poor Sakura has a vivid mental imagery. "And more people are tending to it so that's great as well. Speaking of, how_ is_ your brother?"

The young lady's face had a light scowl but wasn't angry or sad. "Touya's doing just fine. He's…still getting used to not having a leg." Sakura shrugged. "There was a couple of people who wanted to give him a prosthetic one to help him but as always he's too stubborn to ask for help and refused to get one. Yukito's still riling him up about that."

"Oh, I see." Tomoyo frowned lightly. Touya; Sakura's older brother was the last family the girl have had since the infection started. Already lost both parents, he made it his number one priority to protect his sister at all cost. However, he met up with a young but somewhat sickly young man named Yukito and well, all's fair in love and war. "But he's still working at that post office, right?"

"Rearranging packages and licking envelopes." Sakura's smile came back. "But he had told me time and time that it doesn't matter what position you're in; if boredom rears its ugly head, you have to do something. Even if you're the owner of it and have just one leg."

"Well then it's a good thing he has Yukito to keep him from being bored in _certain_ other areas." Tomoyo smirked before letting out a laugh.

Sakura laughed along with her but that joke went over her head. She was more confused than amused.

"Hello? Sakura, are you there?"

The young girl in question turned her head and immediately smiled brightly. "Ah, I'm over here. Meeting up with an old friend." She turned her attention back to Tomoyo as footsteps were fast approaching. "It's a good thing that I got accepted into the lab. I thought for sure I'd be rejected."

"Well, I put in a very good word with our former boss." Tomoyo didn't want to frown but the smile went away instead. "And besides, who would turn down such a smart and beautiful young lady like you~?" She teased.

"Tomoyo~!" Sakura held her head with both hands as a red color invaded her face. But she was smiling; knowing that Tomoyo was just being herself which she was grateful for. If it was just five or so years ago; you'd would never know.

Since the long black haired young woman was raised by two self-proclaimed female warriors and had killed more than her own share of zombies. After all there are some blood you can't wash off, no matter what.

"Anyway," Sakura continued. "There's a couple of people I wanted you to meet. I'm sure you at least heard about them. They got accepted just like me." She smiled as she turned her head. "In fact, here one of them right now."

Looking over her shoulder, Tomoyo saw a short brown haired young man with equally brown eyes walking over to them. As she got a closer look, she saw that he was a bit on the short side but not so much. However what really got her was that smile he had on once he saw Sakura. She knew that smile very well.

It was the kind of smile _she_ would give to Sakura.

"Tomoyo," Sakura smiled brightly. "This is Syaoran Li. Syaoran." She gestured the young man to the young lady. "This Tomoyo Daidouji, my childhood friend." She turned her attention back to her friend. "I met or rather bump into him when Touya, Yukito and I needed a place to stay. His house was barricaded and he was going out in search of food."

"Ah, yeah." Syaoran rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't my greatest moment when I bumped into her. We…kinda fell to the ground with me…on…top….of her…" He then blushed as he lend out a hand for Tomoyo. "But it's nice to meet you. I think you were the one over the phone?"

Tomoyo giggled as she took Syaoran's hand and shook it. She can see from both of those two's blushes that it wasn't supposed to imply anything at the time but of course, who couldn't? She can tell that Touya of all people couldn't help but to. He was a brother after all. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Were you the one I talked to over the phone?"

"Oh no." Syaoran shook his head. "That was my older brother, Syaoron."

"Syaoron?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "They're twins; identical in fact. Syaor_o_n is the older twin by minutes but is a bit shorter and Syaor_a_n is the younger twin." She smiled up at Syaoran. "When I first met them, I thought I was on something or a bit sleepy but they are twins. I was relieved."

Syaoran blushed but nodded; agreeing with the young lady.

"Ah, so he must have gotten accepted as well." Tomoyo nodded with a smile. "Well it's nice to have you two on board at the lab. So what exactly do you two do? Just curious is all." And a bit protective of Sakura as well but that's another issue entirely.

"Oh well, I used to study archeology with our dad but after the…infection," Syaoran's eyes went dark for a second; worrying the girls before he smiled again. "After, I moved on to anthropology. Nothing grand but mostly to work with the human body and such."

'_Oh, I got it now. Yuuko, you sly woman.' _Tomoyo grinned with slight approval. "That's amazing though. Must have been hard work though studying that while taking care of yourself and your brother."

"Oh well, we took care of each other." Syaoran chuckled. "I hate to be babied and nii-san hated his pride going down as the older one. But he's very smart as well. He's both a graphologist and psychologist; well, he's working his way up on that one but he's very good. Saved a lot of lives from suicide during and after the infection."

"Oh~, so between you two; you both are one great scientist." Tomoyo couldn't help but comment.

"They are very intelligent. Makes me look very dull in comparison." Sakura giggled.

"That's not true." Syaoran turned his attention to the young lady. "You're very smart as well. You're skilled in mathematics even though you hated the subject, studied about nutrition so you can assist people of all kinds with their bodies _and_ have been brushing up on Zoology; trying to help animals. You're _brilliant_."

Sure enough, there was a deep blush on her face as Sakura looked away and smiled. "T-Thank you Syaoran. I'm glad that you think I'm b-brilliant."

Catching up on what he just said, Syaoran was sporting a blush as well. "I…uh…well…" He then scratched his cheek with embarrassment. "Um…y-you're welcome. I'm happy to make you feel better."

Tomoyo watched the two's interaction and giggled. It seemed that Sakura had found that special someone she was talking about when they were kids. Maybe finding him during the infection wasn't the best 'love at first sight' scenario but they are alive and well. That's all she would ever ask.

So why did she feel like she'd been cheated then?

* * *

"So, I had sex with this _lovely_ burly man…"

"Huh?" Kurogane had to look up and scowled when the subject was giggling at him; pointing and covering that annoying smile. "That wasn't funny, you moron." He really hoped that there wasn't any color betraying his face but for all he knew, the heat on his cheeks might be from some potential sickness he'll catch later on.

_Yeah, right_.

Fai calmed down a bit from his laughter as his smile was as bright as ever. "Well, you weren't paying any attention. Staring off into space like that. I thought you were ignoring little ol' me." He pouted with those bright eyes; seemingly looking innocent and hurt.

Scoffing, Kurogane closed the folder that he was working on for the day and went to the desk and picked up Fai's file. "I'm just under a bit of stress because of the damn paperwork so _excuse me _for not giving you the spotlight as much." He didn't mean to sound that harsh but he wasn't getting enough sleep and the supply of his favorite green tea was running low. That can make _any_ person feel cranky.

"Oh…" Fai's smile faded a bit as he placed his hands on his lap; already on the floor of his inner room; kneeling. "I see….Kuro-sama's been working very hard, huh?" Of course Fai knew little of what was going on outside of his tiny world and still couldn't remember much from the world he _once_ knew. It was starting to make him a bit agitated and restless.

"Like I said, it's just paperwork." Kurogane waved it off; not wanting the subject to be sad. "Anyway, even if I'm too busy; I always make time for you." He slightly blushed as he found the implication in his own words. "Not that….you're anything different but hey, you're healing and I'm in charge and all. Makes sense, right?"

Blinking, Fai's smile went back to being bright and lively as his eyes glimmered with devotion and fondness. "You say that but we _all _know that you can't stand being away from me for even a day. That's why you brought some of that boring paperwork with you." He pointed to the small pile with a giggle. "But enough about that; back to me~!" He cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane didn't deny that statement but couldn't agree with it either. He wasn't going to give that adora-_annoying _blonde the satisfaction. Opening the folder, he checked the basics. Everything was looking well as usual; increase of normal body functions, decrease in past injuries along with those bandages and the bite's now a rash on the side. That's good news.

Fai watched with anticipation; liking the way Kurogane's red eyes seem to shimmer with delight despite the usual frown.

"Well, this is great." Kurogane looked up just as Fai was moving back to his original position. "You seem to be doing very well on the physical side…" He heard the subject clapping his hands; making him roll his eyes. Just then he glanced at something a bit more…interesting. "Huh, well here's something…."

"What is it?"

"Hmm…." Kurogane walked quickly to the computer and started typing; a slight frantic look on his face as he did so.

Fai moved up a bit; trying to see what the scientist was doing. "Kuro-sama, what's wrong?"

"Just a sec." Clicking on a button, Kurogane's eyes went wide. "Whoa…no fucking way…" He turned his head; the screen bright and shining on his already white lab coat. "Say, Fai….have any of your memories returned since the last time we talked about it?"

Ignoring the look for now, Fai shrugged. "Still a bit blurry but not as much." He started making various shapes into the air. "But it's less like watercolors and more like squares, triangles and circle all mashed together like some…a-abstract art; I think they would call it? Well it's like that but a few were clearer than others. Why?"

Looking back on the screen, Kurogane took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Have you been feeling well then? No stomach aches or pains in the body?"

"….." Fai thought about it. "No…_oh_, well…"

Kurogane glanced at Fai; wanting him to continue. "Yeah?"

"Well," Fai started. "There had been some tingling through my skin lately but it wasn't painful just…odd." He rubbed his arms. "And just this morning without thinking, I broke my pen into pieces."

"Huh? And you're just telling me _now _about this?" Tingling in the skin; sensations through the body. It sounded odd but it would explain it.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. It was just a pen." Fai shrugged. "And I already cleaned it up. What's with all the questions, Kuro-sama? I don't get it."

"Fai," Kurogane called out softly. "That pen wasn't exactly a cheap pen." He saw the look on Fai's face; slightly surprised. "In fact, it's very hard to break. But that's beside the point…" He then moved aside and showed Fai the computer screen. "_Here_. Look at this."

The subject glanced at the screen despite it being a bit too far and blinked. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"It's you." Kurogane answered. "Your data. See here," He pointed to a certain graph. "This is the rate of healing and regenerating. It's increasing and that one," He pointed to another graph. "Is the amount of the infection that's in you and it's decreasing. It lists the types of chemicals that the infection has lurking in your body and the DNA of the zombie in you. Which I believe did something."

"Did something?" Fai asked; very confused. "You have told me that I was bitten pretty badly and was already a zombie when you found me. I don't understand though; isn't that what the infection does?"

"Normally, yes." Kurogane nodded. "But as you can see here," He pointed to a particular line in a reading chart. "And here," He pointed to another line that wasn't far from the first. "There's a chromosome or two that had weakened your body while you were changing. But because of the serum, something has mutated; creating a new purpose within your DNA very quickly. The infection more or less there but thanks to that fresh genetic strain….there's something quite different then most zombies probably don't have."

"Meaning?"

"What I'm saying is that, you're not only healing…." Kurogane gave Fai a very faint smile. "You're becoming a super-human. A higher evolved being."

"…" Fai didn't know what to think about that. He sat back on his knees; trying to digest the information. It surprised him and shook him to the core. He wasn't becoming human again, but something far greater. "So…I'm like a superhero?"

"In a way, yeah." Kurogane nodded. "It's like your whole body's chemistry is being rearranged; but it's not hurting you if your skin's tingling is any indication." He still felt a bit bad that Fai still couldn't remember most of his past though it was coming together if not slowly. "I should have looked more closely at the date beforehand." He growled a bit as he closed the window on the screen. "Why didn't I notice that?"

"Hyuu~" Fai said with slight surprise. Did he just do that? Touching his lips, he realized that he did. Why did he? And why did it felt so familiar? Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Kurogane. "Maybe Kuro-Kuro was way too busy lately that he o...overlook –yeah, overlook! You must have overlooked it since you're very smart and don't usually miss anything."

Turning his head to the subject, Kurogane can only sigh and agree. "Can't argue with that." He then walked up to glass; staring at the subject. "But that's no excuse. As a scientist, I have to make sure I checked over everything…._twice_." He then crossed his arms. "Anything else I need to know though while we're on the subject?"

"Hmm….no, not really." Fai shrugged. "But I have been a bit bored lately. Besides writing in that journal, there's nothing to do."

"Oh, right." Kurogane should have seen that coming. Now that Fai was more human, his attention span and his level of boredom were on the line. The last thing he wanted is more whining from the subject from now on. What a pain. Rubbing the back of his head, Kurogane sighed. "Well, maybe I can convince Tomoyo or Subaru to lend you some actual reading material. We can't give you a TV just yet because your brain needs to heal not going back to rot."

Fai chuckled. "That sounds great! Thanks Kuro-sama…" He soon frowned as Kurogane yawned very loudly. "Hmm~ You seem very tired. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"….."

The subject took that silence as a way of saying 'no, I haven't'. Pouting, the subject patted on the glass. "You're too stubborn for your own good." He smiled. "Come on, you can rest with me."

"Huh?" Kurogane rubbed the inside of his ears to make sure he heard that right. "You're joking right?"

"Nope~!" Fai chirped. "I'm bored and you're tired. As Subaru once said 'how about we kill two birds with one stone'?" His eyes softened. "And…I kind of missed you being around lately. I am getting pretty lonely…."

Oh, why did he have to look like _that_? Kurogane hung his shoulders; defeated. The subject had a point and he had been pretty tired from the paperwork and all. With a frustrated sigh, he began taking off his outer lab coat. "Fine. Since you wouldn't be quiet until I do; I guess I have no choice."

Fai cheered as the metal door opened; revealing his special friend. Holding out his arms, he gave Kurogane a small smile. "Come on, I'll hold you so you can sleep better. I think that's how mother used to do it…I don't remember if that's true but…I can still help."

Kurogane relented as he closed the metal door behind him. Well, taking a nap with the subject can't be that bad. Plus he had been feeling cold and lonely himself. He'll let the persistent cuddling slide.

_Just _this once.

* * *

_There was screaming. Loud, painful screaming._

_Blood stained the streets._

_Gnashing and tearing echoed the streets._

_The insides being ripped apart from the body as they lingered over a mouth._

_A silhouette of a figure slurped the insides like it was noodles._

_Its teeth crunching the bones. _

_Those dirty fingernails peeling the skin._

_It turned its head to him._

_It smiled at him._

_A streetlight was shone on it._

_Revealing a mop of blonde hair and nasty teeth._

_It growled as it rushed towards him—_

_Then screaming as everything went black._

* * *

A pair of blue eyes snapped opened as the person started panting; the forehead glistening with sweat. Fear was still shaking within the body as he sat up and rubbing his face; trying to forget. There is was; it happened again. He was sure it wouldn't occur ever again. But he can still see it; behind his eyes he can see it.

"You okay?"

He felt an arm going around his shoulders as he leaned into the embrace. "I...I think so…" He was still breathing a bit deeply as he placed a hand over his chest. "Yeah, I think so." He repeated with a firmer tone.

The other person hummed as he sat next to him on the bed; hugging with arm. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah…."

"And you know that I would never judge you about anything no matter what, right?"

"….Yes…."

"I don't want you to be hurt or scared. We've survived the zombies and the broken world. I know when you're scared or upset or angry or even happy by now. If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. But you don't need to lie to me to keep me from worrying. I will always be there to help you and you doing that would make me worry more. Because I care."

"I know you do." He pushed down the other so the two would be laying in bed; with him on the other's chest; using his finger to trace circles on it. "…I had a nightmare. It's that one again."

"Again?" He asked with curiosity. "You mean that zombie? It's been a while since you had that nightmare." He brushed his fingers through the other's hair; liking how silky smooth it was. "I guess being in this lab must have triggered it again. There are a few zombies in here but they are secured."

"I know." He nodded. "I was reassured that they are locked up tight in some lab rooms but I'm still a bit scared. That nightmare has happened before. Before the infection, before the living dead walked…b…before…brother was…." He choked on his words; his eyes becoming watery.

"Hey, hey." He hugged the other tightly in his arms. "Don't be sad. I can't imagine what it's like to lose your brother. If I lost my lil' bro, I'd be going mad too." He rubbed the other's back. "Don't worry, you're safe now and the world will be too."

"I miss him." He cried. "I miss him so much. After losing mother and father to that infection, brother was all I had. He was just going out to get food. He promised me he'll be back safe and sound. I was so sick then. I…I should have gone with him…."

"You know you couldn't." He stated with a comforting tone. "Your brother wouldn't want to put you at risk. You weren't feeling well and he was the older brother. He wanted to protect you. Just like I would for Syaoran." He sighed sadly. "He didn't break his promise. The zombies beat him to it. They are to blame; not you."

Sniffling, he nodded. "I-I suppose…" He smiled up. "Thank you Syaoron….I don't understand how you put up with me…but I'm glad I have you by my side."

"I didn't have to put up with you, you know." Syaoron joked. "I wanted to be with you. Ever since that day when I first saw you. Yeah, maybe you were still a bit sick at the time when that group of refugees, come to your summer home. I wanted to help. I wanted…to be with you too." He kissed the other's forehead. "So don't put yourself down. I love you for who you are and nothing will change that. Okay, Yuui?"

With a small but true smile, Yuui snuggled back as he closed his eyes. "I love you too. No matter what, I love….you…."

Syaoron can only smile as Yuui went back to sleep. He held the blonde close as he lulled him further into slumber. He knew that the other was still coming to terms with his brother's death. Stuff like that may never be over with. But he'll be there to lessen the pain; just like Yuui would for him when he was coming to terms with his father's death. It still hurt but he'll manage.

But for now, he'll let the blonde sleep. It's going to get very busy around here and the blonde needed the rest. After all, he had something to think over for the time being. Like that nightmare.

Could it be Yuui's brother or maybe….

* * *

Fujimoto was sure that he felt a lot lighter when he fell asleep. But now it was like someone put something a bit heavy on his chest. He then recalled the stories of demons sitting on peoples' chests so they can't escape their nightmares. That got him wide awake as his eyes snapped opened. But the sudden fear died down as he saw what was on his chest.

A young woman was cuddling on Fujimoto as if she was a really big kitten. Her hair was light colored and went past down her waist. Despite how old she was, when asleep; she almost looked like the child she was before. But what really stood out was her smile. Even asleep, she was smiling.

And that made him smile too.

"…Mm…" She softly groaned as she snuggled closer to Fujimoto. Though it wasn't possible as the two were on an office chair. But to her, it was better than nothing; especially when she was with the person she held dear. "Fuji…mo…to…" She smiled a bit wider in her sleep before her breathing went back to normal.

Chuckling, Fujimoto had his hand going through that long silky hair. He then closed his eyes. "Welcome back, Kobato." He kissed the top of the young woman's head before drifting back to sleep. If he paid better attention, he would have seen two pairs of eyes looking through the doorway.

* * *

"I'm kind of jealous."

Kamui glanced over at Subaru with a questioning look as the two brothers were walking down the hallways. "Jealous? Of what?" It was rare of him to see his younger brother being jealous. Well _hear_ him say it then see it. Sometimes he would just know when his brother's a bit envious. The way his dark eyes would shift, his lips would quiver a bit and the air around him would be less calm but not enough to be declared as angry.

People might call it creepy but unless they have a young brother that was the last of their family during the infection and took care of them for an extended period of time; they wouldn't even begin to understand.

"Fujimoto." Subaru smiled sadly. "He has someone who has returned to him despite him trying to put her away from this place. But a lot of people can be stubborn when it comes to love. The last thing they want is heartbreak of any kind. Even for you."

Scoffing, Kamui looked away. "I can't experience heartbreak if I don't even have a heart to begin. Don't be so corny." While he knew Fuuma wasn't being much of himself though he was getting better a bit each day; Kamui was in turn avoiding him even though he had a reason to. It was a faulty reason but there wasn't anyone who would do it.

After all,_ he_ wasn't the one who has his special someone recovering. _Not_ that he had one.

"Oh Kamui-nii," Subaru shook his head. "We all know that's not true. You have a heart. You just refused to show it." He glanced at his brother who in turn stared at him with wide eyes. "I know that you want to strong for me and to protect me at all costs." He then smiled sadly. "But it's not worth risking your own happiness or your own heart just to satisfy me. You know that you don't have to anymore, right?"

"Of course I do!" Kamui took a step back from his brother in shock. "But it's because I want to not that I have to!" He shook his head. "You're my little brother and I will do anything so you don't have to depressed and shit! It's just like what happened to our grandma! Crap happened to her and no one was around to help. We _lost_ her, Subaru! We _fucking lost_ her! And I don't want to lose you too! Never again will I just sit there and have you dying on the inside or broken beyond repair! Do you fucking hear me? _Never_!"

Subaru stared as Kamui was panting with dark angry eyes. The shouting had echoed in the hallways causing his brother's voice to linger down into other areas. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if someone were to run down and ask what the hell was going on. Of course no one but a few would know that just because they were close didn't always meant that they were happy; not really.

He loved his older brother Kamui, but there are times that he just wanted to punch him in the face for that selflessness he had for years. He wanted happiness, why couldn't Kamui see that he needed that too?

"…_God_, you're so fucking stubborn."

It took a few seconds for the anger in Kamui's eyes to disappear. "W-What did you say?" He didn't see it coming as he was pushed so hard that his back hit the wall. He would have hissed in pain if not for the anger in his own brother's usually calm eyes. It was very rare; almost impossible to see his brother so angry and admittedly scary.

But there was one other time that he had seen those eyes. He had wished that he didn't have to see them again.

"You heard me." Subaru's voice was dark and low. "You are so fucking _stubborn_!" He had his hands on Kamui's shoulders and he gripped them tightly; almost enough to cause bruises. "I know what happened to grandma but that doesn't mean it'll happen again! She was sad and was all alone! _We_ were there Nii-san! _I_ was _there_! You didn't think I'd forget our own _damn _grandma hanging from the ceiling of her lovely home with a fucking noose around her _fucking_ neck?"

Kamui's eyes widened before he looked down. "N-No…" He was surprised how soft and weak his voice was.

"I love you Kamui-nii," Subaru stated as his eyes softened. "I love how I have a big brother who was there to protect me and help me when times were tough. Even when we lost our parents, even when our whole hometown was up in flames, even when you were beaten up to protect me from getting raped from those bikers on our first finder mission…" His body shivered at the memory but refused to back down. "But…I'm not a little kid anymore. I never have been for a long time. I'm not saying that I'm all grown up but… I have matured…you know that…."

"Duh," Kamui figured that Subaru had calmed down a bit as he reached up and placed his own hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "Of course I do. You're not a big fat baby who sucks his thumb and wets the bed anymore." The two shared a chuckle at that. "But…after seeing grandma like that; it…scared me. Right down to the damn core. And that damn infection…I just….I don't want to lose you again…."

"I know…." Subaru loosened his grip on Kamui; mentally apologizing for any bruises that might be there. "I don't want to lose you too. But I'm stronger now and so are you. We don't have to be attached to the hip all the time; we have our own lives to live and I think it's about time you go to yours and I go to mine."

"W-What exactly are you saying?" Kamui was very confused and that's something he would be around his brother.

"I'm saying…." Subaru smirked as he swiftly turned Kamui around and pushed him forward. "Think fast!"

"Hey! What the-!" Kamui barely got his feet in check before he hit something hard; causing him to stumbled back. "Damn it! Hey! How about you watch where you go—" He stopped short as he saw who he bumped into. "F-Fuuma…."

The person in question gave Kamui a small smile. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a while…"

"Yeah," Kamui grumbled. "Guess so…."

"Well, I can see that I'm not needed." Subaru cheerfully stated with a smile. "So I'm going to see Seishiro! See you two later!" He ran down the hallway with a skip in his step.

"Hey Subaru! You can't just leave me with him—_oh for fuck's sake!"_ Kamui groaned as he held his head. "I swear when I find him…." He stopped as he heard chuckling coming from the other person. "What's so damn funny you bastard?"

"S-Sorry…" Fuuma tired to cover his mouth but failing. "It's just…it's been a while since I've laughed like this…"

Almost instantly, Kamui's anger deflated and huffed. "Che. I don't see why you couldn't just laugh and shit. No one's stopping you or anything." He felt maybe a bit and that he wasn't there for Fuuma when the guy need someone but he was with Subaru because…well because he was a brother too and brother help brothers out….or something like that.

"Yeah, but there wasn't much to laugh about these days. What with everything that has happened. Can't blame a guy, right?" Fuuma calmed down as he smiled softly.

"I guess not." Kamui fisted his hands into his pockets. Of all of the awkward situations to be placed into. "So…what is it? You just dropping by to say hi or do you have something worthwhile to say to me?" He was avoiding the other's eyes as he was looking at the ground. "Not that I care or anything but you're been quiet and stuff so…if you have something to say then say it."

Fuuma wasn't an idiot. He can see that Kamui felt some sort of guilt about not being around him after the outbreak. Even stubborn and withdrawn, Kamui was worried about him just as much as everyone else. Even more. He figured that now would be the time to do something about it; for the both of them. Rubbing the back of his head, he grinned. "Actually, I do have something to tell you. But I don't think talking about it the hallway would be a great idea right now." He pointed over his shoulder. "Care to join me in my room for a bit?"

Kamui blushed. He hadn't been in Fuuma's room in a while. He only go there to just…._hang _out with Fuuma whenever Subaru was with Seishiro (_ugh_) or when either one couldn't sleep and needed…some comfort. Sighing, he looked up but his eyes didn't reach Fuuma's. "Fine. If you wanted to chat in private; you could have just said so." He walked around Fuuma with a frown. "Come on…let's get this over with…"

Watching the shorter man's retreating figure, Fuuma went into his pocket and fisted something in it. He took a deep breath and smile. "Here I go. Wish me luck, Sei-nii."

* * *

Infection. Decay. Reanimation. Rebirth. Mutation. Evolution.

Six words were running through Kurogane's head as he was sitting back on the office chair. He had just visited Fai and was feeling well rested. He hated to admit but sleeping with someone holding you was more relaxing then he ever would have thought. Of course, he would never say that outloud but hey, he wasn't that prideful….much.

"That subject….no…Fai is definitely something else." Kurogane muttered as he neatly folded his glasses and placed them on the desk. "He's the first to ever been brought back to life from the infection that turned him into a zombie. The serum had helped but only because of his blood which in turn had DNA that is making him not human but something….different. I suppose it's not bad but I have to keep an eye on that…"

'_I don't want another rebound. Fai has come so far already. I don't want him to suffer like the other subjects. He can write, he can think, he can feel. I can't imagine the consequences if that were to happen. I can't….I can't lose him….' _

It was almost shocking how much he cared for the subject.

He placed a hand over his chest and can feel his heart beating faster than normal. He scoffed. "Damn subject. Damn everyone. I'm only doing this because that guy deserves a second chance at life. Nothing more. But…." When he thought about it; what would happen when Fai was completely better? He would assume that the blonde would venture out of the lab at the first notice; go to Europe, find his brother and live his own life.

And that was good, right? That would mean that the blonde would be on his own again; just like before. Then why….

Why did his heart ache so badly?

He didn't know anything about Fai.

Not really.

Yet, his body was suggesting otherwise.

Like they actually met before.

But that can't be true.

He found him as a zombie.

He only knew him as a zombie before.

But then again…that would explain a few things.

But how the hell was he supposed to remember a blonde like Fai if he never left Japan in his life even during the infection.

Unless—

"Hey, Kurogane…"

The scientist was brought back to reality as he heard knocking on the door. Sighing, he closed the file containing information about the subject and cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

The door opened as Fujimoto's head popped in. "Hey boss." He greeted the scientist. "Um…are you busy? Because if you are, I can do this later."

"Nah, I'm not busy. Not now anyway." Kurogane waved the concern off. "So, what's up?" He blinked as the other opened the door further; shining the hallway light in the room.

"I have some newcomers that want to talk to you." Fujimoto elaborated. "They weren't on the list but they are someone that a person from that list knew. He wanted to know if you can see them for yourself. They really want to be accepted here."

Rubbing his head, Kurogane felt a bit agitated. However, he couldn't turn them down now. Who knows? Maybe they can prove useful to him. Sighing, he nodded. "Yeah, okay. Send them in." He sat up straight as Fujimoto stepped aside. The first person who came in was a very long brown haired young woman with a nice smile and bright colored eyes. He saw that there was a tiny bird on her shoulder that was oddly obedient for a animal.

Well, he had seen weirder.

The young lady bowed. "Hello there Suwa-san. My name's Himawari Kunogi. I'm pleased to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from the other lab." The bird chirped as she smiled. "And this is Tanpopo. He has been with me through the whole thing. He's my lucky charm."

"I'm sure he is." Kurogane idly commented with a small smile. "And you don't have to call me that. Kurogane's fine. So I'm guessing you're one of the two that wanted to join this lab?"

"Yes sir."

"And you are aware that this is a very tight facility." Kurogane continued. "We can't let just anyone in this time around. You would have to prove to me and everyone around you that you are capable of being in a large but enclosed environment. You have to throw your own weight around here as everyone else."

"Yes." Himawari smiled. "I am fully aware of that. But even so, I want to better myself and what better place to do that then here?" She bowed again. "I won't be a nuisance, I promise."

Kurogane looked up and down at the young lady; trying to see anything that would be a good reason not to accept her. Finding none, he nodded. "Well then, I hope you can live up to that promise." He almost smiled again as he saw the hopeful expression on the young lady's face. It almost reminded him of Fai…not that it would matter either way. "Now then, I want to see that other person who wanted to be here so badly. I want to be sure I don't make another mistake in recruiting someone that wasn't on the list."

"Oh, well, he should be coming right about now." Himawari looked over her shoulder as did her little bird. "He wanted to come to work here as well but for a different reason. He was a bit mad when he heard his boyfriend was on that list and he wasn't." She glanced at Kurogane. "I'm sure you can help him out a bit."

"I'll see what I can to rectify this situation. Must be some printing error or something." But as soon as those words passed his lips, Kurogane's red eyes widened as he saw who was coming through the doorway. All thoughts about Fai, the lone strain and everything in between vanished as he slowly stood up.

No….this _can't_ be happening….

"_You_…." Kurogane breathed out as the person walked into the room and stood by Himawari. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

It's never a fun experience to get lost; especially in a place that you were just getting used to. Even having a map, it wasn't any easier. In fact, it was more frustrating than ever. The only good thing about being lost was that it wasn't dark to walk around. Sure there were lights and the occasional noise that reassure you that you weren't alone in a certain hallway.

But really, how can one be so lost in a very short amount of time?

"I should have waited for Syaoron." Yuui groaned as he was sure he went down this same hallway before. "I've only been to the cafeteria a few times to get used to cooking for other people but I have to memorize the whole area before long. I can't afford to mess up in a place like this."

He had been accepted into the place more or less on account of Syaoron. The young man refused to go anywhere with him. It was both embarrassing and flattering to know that the young man would want to be by his side no matter what. Just like another someone he knew…

Someone….

The blonde jumped as he heard a thump at the end of the hallway. He was scared but truthfully curious. He had been hearing rumors and such from other cooks; mostly about some lab subject and an outbreak that happened not too long ago. While he was rather afraid, he was hopeful that something like that wouldn't happen again. Afterall, this lab was great for several reasons.

Though only as a chef, he had no idea what those reasons were.

Inching towards the source of the noise, Yuui noticed that the door to the room was slightly ajar; only a slip of darkness between the room and the outside. Gulping, he shyly reached out and grabbed the handle. He realized that his hand was trembling. He frowned. "There's nothing to be scared of….there's nothing to be scared of…." It was the mantra that he would repeat to himself almost every night before he slept. It was a prayer of some sort so that he can be safe; at least in his own head.

He didn't know if Syaoron know but why put more burdens on him when he had his own to deal with.

Feeling calm and collective, Yuui gripped the handle and pulled the door opened. He was met with more darkness. He didn't like to venture into darkness. It scared him before and it didn't change now. But….there was something inside of him that didn't' want to stop. It was like something was calling out to him; begging him to keep going. Gulping, he ventured inside. "Hello? I-Is anyone in here?" He took a few steps inside; not knowing what sort of room it was. "Excuse me…? Anyone awake?"

"Ah! I am!"

Yuui was frozen on the spot as he heard another voice calling out from the darkness. It was a light, cheery voice. It almost sounded like his own voice….was he dreaming? "H-Hello…there. W-Was I interrupting your sleep?"

The other made a negative noise. "Nah! I've been awake for a while. Couldn't' sleep much lately what with all the stuff going on. Not that I can see what's happening." The other chuckled. "Your voice sound so familiar though. Have we met?"

Blinking, Yuui moved to the slide; feeling the wall but trying to find a switch. "No…I don't think we have. Though I was about to say the same thing. Are you new here?"

"No, not really. In fact I've been here for a while. But I haven't exactly been around the lab. I've been stuck here. Why? Are you new?"

"Yeah." Yuui managed a small smile. "Been here for a little while now. I'm a cook though not a very good one. So I was glad they accepted me here." Where_ is_ that light switch?

"Oh, I'm sure you're a very good cook!" The other assured Yuui. "Otherwise, Kuro-sama wouldn't have brought you here. He's very particulate about bringing new people."

"Kuro-sama. You mean Kurogane Suwa?" Yuui asked. When he got an affirmative from the other he made a noise of acknowledgment. "Oh I see. I haven't met the man personall yet but I hope to talk to him when I get the chance." His hand felt something bumpy and smooth.

Ah-ha! Found it.

"Oh you should~! Kuro-sama's the best scientist around. He even helped me becoming who I was. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Really?" Yuui flicked on the switch; wincing as the bright light hurt his eyes a bit. "How so?"

"Well you see I-" The other stopped short as he got a good look at Yuui.

And in turn Yuui got a good look at the other.

Two pairs of identical blue eyes staring at one another.

"W-What….." Yuui felt his legs moving forward on his own. "T-This has to be…a dream…." He muttered. "Y-You can't be….you couldn't possibly be…."

The subject tilted his head as he pressed his hands on the glass. "Can't be what? And why do you look like me?" The subject blinked before he smiled brightly. "Oh~! You must like a doppelganger aren't you? Like those beings that look exactly like the person but really isn't? I heard Kuro-sama talk to me about that one once but I don't think I was paying attention what with he was half asleep and such but—"

Not another words passed the subject's lips as he saw the other's eyes glazed over and promptly fainted in front of him.

"Oh no…" The subject glanced at the fallen one and frowned. "Oh my goodness." He started tapping the glass with his hands. "Hey….hello….are you okay…?" When he didn't get a response he started pounding on the glass. "Hey! Can you hear me? Is everything okay? Please, talk to me! I don't know what to do if-" He then hissed as he held his head. He closed his eyes as he felt a giant headache overcome him.

* * *

"_Brother…." A murky figure called out to him. "Come on brother…." The murkiness slowly faded. "I know that you're not asleep….mother won't like it if you're in bed on a school day…" Blonde hair….big blue eyes…a gentle smile. "Come on, they're waiting on you. She's made your favorite….it's…choco….cakes….I know that you like them."_

* * *

"W-Wha….?" Fai was trying to will that headache away. "What's going…on…?"

* * *

_A blurry silhouette of someone turned to him and chuckled. "Oh please, brother. You've made some delicious dishes too."_

"_Yeah but not as good as you…" He heard himself say to the soon clear picture of the person before him. "Besides, who else can I brag about when I come to school with homemade red velvet cupcakes~?"_

_The image of the other was mostly cleared as there was a blush on his face and a sheepish smile. Blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and soft blue eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere, brother. After all, who said they were for you? Maybe I just give them to you so you can pass out of sugar overdose and not bother me while I'm doing my homework.."_

"_Aw~! You don't mean that!"_

_The other just laughed; the voice echoing in his head._

* * *

"W-Wait….I…I think…." Fai shook his head as he still held it. "I-I….I remember….I'm starting to remember…."

* * *

"_Brother, please!" The other cried out as Fai felt him grab his arm. "You can't go out there alone! There are those things! They can hurt you! Please….don't go…."_

"_I know." He heard himself say. "But I have to see if there's anything worth getting. Plus…." His voice lowered. "You're getting sick. And I hate for you to go out with me and get worse." He saw himself kneeling down to the other's level. "I'll be fine. It won't take more than a couple of days. I'll get some food and medicine. Before you know it, I'll be back and I'll feed you some soup. It'll be fine."_

_The other sniffled as he looked up. "Y-You promise? Will you really come back?"_

_There was some uncertainty in his voice but he felt himself being hopeful and he wouldn't let the other die of a simple illness. He had to do it. There wasn't any other choice. "I promise." He cupped the other's face with a hand. "You'll see. I'll be back for you….just like before; time and time again. So wait for me …."_

* * *

"W-Wait for me…." Fai groaned out as he opened his eyes. His vision was going in and out as his body swayed. "I remember….I have….a brother…." His hands were barely on the glass as the pain from the headache becoming too much for him. "Kuro-sama….I….I remember…I remember….him…." His body dropped to the floor on his side. The last thing he saw was the fallen other as he breathed out one word as everything went black.

"_Yuui….."_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author notes:**

Yes, there are multiple pairings, a couple of them that some won't even look twice at but hey; my stories, my rules. XD

Also my friend **Leia de flourite **gave me an interesting review that just made my evening when I got it. Oh I was tempted to but I was thinking of something else already. God, she would have _killed_ me if I actually went through with that one.

Oh and thank you **Pseudo-quill **for the lovely fanart you have done for me lately and I hope you liked this chapter. I made extra long for you~! *throws hearts everywhere*

For the rest of you, I hope you like my fic because believe me, I'm actually having fun writing it.

_Until next time~!_


End file.
